


Across The Stars

by HellsBellsSinClub



Series: Across the Stars Verse [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Crossover, Donna Noble is a badass, Gen, Half awake idea that suddenly took over the world, If the Doctor met Obi before he went to Bandomer, Obi-Wan's no good very bad day gets better, adventure time with The Doctor and Donna, angst with a happy ending to come, minor character death (of a child), sad Obi is sad but he will get his hugs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:32:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 51,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9294527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellsBellsSinClub/pseuds/HellsBellsSinClub
Summary: Young Obi-Wan is having the most strangest and tiring week of his life. He has been kicked out the Order because of some stupid lie that Bruck Chan accused him of. He is all alone in a space port. And there is some menacing man trying to jab him with something!Thank the Force that there is a loud woman with bright red hair and her strangely dressed companion there to help him out!Obi-Wan meets two of the most amazing people he has ever come across in his short life and when they offer him the chance of a life time, Obi-Wan jumps to the chance to explore all of time and space with his new friends.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was born from half a sleepy thought, written down and posted and forgotten for a good long while. 
> 
> That is until I went back through my writing tag and rebloged it for fun. The next thing I know I had over a hundred notes on the thing and people asking to actually read it.
> 
> So what did I do? I wrote the damned thing and will continue to write it because this is going to be fun.

The small shoulder bag was heavy against his left shoulder.

The straps dug into the soft skin and bone and the weight of the few belongings that he called his own dragged him down and made him slowly and sluggish.

Everything was bleak and grey around him. As if all of the colours had been drained from the world. The bustling sounds of sentient life and advertising billboards were like a dull roar to his ears. He felt like he was under water. Sinking deeper and deeper into murky deeps while he downed with silent screams.

All he could hear was Master Windu’s deep voice ringing within his ears, telling him that he was being sent to the AgriCorps because of his behaviour and that he was lucky that Bruck Chan was alive after the beating Obi-Wan had supposedly given him. The Master had also said that if Bruck had died, then Obi-Wan would have been tried for his murder and that Obi-Wan should be grateful that Master Yoda had spoken up for him and that Bruck himself had not wanted Obi-Wan to face trial.

Obi-Wan didn’t understand what had happened. He had not fought with Bruck for several days as he had twisted his ‘Saber wrist during gymnastics; a wound that the Master must surely knew that he still had as he had spent several hours in the Healers Ward because of it.

But for some Force only knows reason, they had believed what Bruck had told them and all seemed to agree that Obi-Wan had been the one to attack the other boy. They hadn’t even asked for his side of the story!

Obi-Wan wiped his right eye and sniffed lightly. One of the recently Knighted Jedi had dropped him off at the space port and had handed him his ticket before telling him to wait for the ship. The Knight did not stick around and was quick to leave to return to the Temple. Obi-Wan had felt the disgust and anger pouring off the other before the Knight’s shields mentally kicked him away; giving him a headache and an odd feeling at his right temple.

There had been one thought that had been projected by the Knight. One that Obi-Wan was not sure had been done accidentally. ‘Little Freak. He doesn’t deserve to be a Jedi. What kind of monster enjoys hurting others? And especially at his age? Force, let’s hope that the Corps ca sort him out or we will be having to execute the boy in a few years’ times for being dark.’

Obi-Wan guessed that was the story that Bruck had told everyone. That he was a freak who liked to cause pain. Obi-Wan would not be surprised at this point if Bruck had told the Masters that he, Obi-Wan, had been forcing Bruck into fighting with him every other night. A stupid and mostly untrue lie. Bruck and Obi-Wan had been midnight sparing with each other for years and while they did not like each other, they did always patch the other up.

But none of that mattered anymore.

No one wanted him. And now, because of what Bruck has done; no one ever will. Obi-Wan may have two weeks left until he was thirteen and officially ‘aged out’ but no one would dare to come forward and claim him now. Not that there was anyone lining up to do so.

There was only one Master that was without a Padawan on active duty and he had already asked, no begged, Master Diplomat Qui-Gon Jinn and the tall, cold man has said no.

Jinn’s icy and sharp blue eyes had stared down into his own hopeful and desperate eyes as the older man told him that he was not interested in having a Padawan and that he, Obi-Wan, needed to show himself some self-respect and not beg like a starving person on the streets. The Master had then gone on to say, as a crowd gathered near them, that a Jedi is above begging and that a Jedi would never allow themselves to become so low and that Obi-Wan’s own self anger and desperation alone would have turned Qui-Gon away if he had been looking for a Padawan anyway.

It had been humiliating to say the least. Obi-Wan had bowed his head and had apologised for his behaviour before leaving with his head down and his tail more or less between his legs. He had to force backs his tears until he reached the small private area that Bant and he shared in the Room of a Thousand Fountains. He had not bothered to go to dinner that night and Bant had brought him some fruits before Master Windu had found him and told him he was to be sent away the next day.

Force, all he had every wanted to be was a Jedi Knight. Obi-Wan knew that he was meant to be one. The Force sings with a warm joy at the thought of him being a Knight and helping others. It was who he was supposed to be. What he was supposed to do with his life.

What he always dreamed of doing with his life.

Obi-Wan could not remember a time when he did not day dream about himself becoming a Knight. Of him standing tall in cream and brown with a strong blue Lightsaber within his hands. Of him standing by whoever was his Master. Of him being ready and willing to fight and defend those who were in need and with the Force and Light on his side, Obi-Wan knew that everything would be alright.

Ha, those were just stupid childish dreams now. He would never do any of that. Never. He was not even allowed to keep his training ‘Saber. Master forced him to give it back.

Obi-Wan sat heavily onto one of the uncomfortable waiting chairs by the ships terminal, feeling terrible. There was an empty, sinking feeling in his belly that had nothing to do with the fact that he didn’t eat dinner the night before or breakfast before he arrived here. The empty feeling was making him want to do nothing but curl up into a ball somewhere dark and small and cry quietly to himself, where there are no eyes to watch and judge him.

He was a failure. A useless, unwanted failure. Who will be sent to be a farmer on some unknown, inhospitable planet and be expected to make planets grow from infertile ground.

Everyone knows that being sent to the AgriCorps when you haven’t personally requested it or been recommended to it means that you failed. It means that you are too strong in the Force to be sent back to your birth family but are too weak to do anything useful in the Order itself. Instead you are sent to be a farmer. A food grower. And most of the food won’t be going to planets or people who are in need of it. Instead, it will be going to the Temple, where most of it will be wasted.

Obi-Wan felt sick to his stomach realising that he had wasted so much food in his short life at the Temple. All that food was someone’s work and he wasted it. Even last night when he didn’t eat that fruit was him wasting someone’s hard work. Force, no wonder no one wanted him as a Padawan. He must have been seen as so selfish and rude to everyone around him.

It was a wonder Bant was even friends with him.

Obi-Wan stifled a sob that suddenly caught in his throat at the thought of his friend. Who cares about being a Knight. He is going to miss her. He is going to miss her giggle like laugh. He is going to miss the feeling of her webbed hand in his. He is going to miss swimming with her in the pools and playing games and just being a kid with her.

He doubted he would get to see her again for a very long time. AgriCorps farmers rarely leave their planets and are often isolated so that they can concentrate on their work without having to deal with outside sources distracting them.

Obi-Wan sniffed again and wiped one of his eyes as the sting of tears pricked against them. He will not cry in public. He was already a failure and he will not allow himself to become a disgrace to the Jedi. A Jedi does not beg and nor does he cry in public. Crying is your soul’s way of healing but it is safest to heal in the company of home and family. That was what his Crèche Master always said and Obi-Wan would be damned if he didn’t follow her words.

Obi-Wan was jolted out of his thoughts when a rather large and burly looking humanoid sat down in the chair besides him, despite the fact that there was more than plenty of chairs around them. Obi-Wan could smell the stale sweat and uncleanliness on him and leaned away. Something about this man made him want to run. It was almost a tickling feeling in the back of his mind telling him that something was not right.

That feeling was amplified when the other man dropped his arm around Obi-Wan’s chair and began to lean down close to him. Obi-Wan’s eyes widened and the Force pricked behind his right eye before he launched himself out of his chair and away from the man. He could see the hypo clearly in the hand that had not gone around Obi-Wan’s chair.

Obi-Wan panicked and shuffled back quickly as the man stood menacingly. Obi-Wan looked frantically around the busy are and briefly meet the eyes of a red-haired women who was speaking to a man in an odd-looking outfit before the menacing man’s voice interrupted his search for help and escape.

“You try anathin’ lad and I’ll blow this shit station to pieces yeah?” The man hissed lowly, his breath reeking and mouth spiting from where he was.

Obi-Wan stared up at the other man in fear. There was no way he could take this man. No way in the Force could he ever be strong enough to take this guy down and get away without hurting himself or someone else. And what did he mean by blow? Was there a bomb somewhere? What was happening?!

Breathing fast with tears pricking at his eyes, Obi-Wan frantically shook his head as he took several steps back and into someone’s chest. He jumped away immediately and was surprised to see that the odd-looking outfit man and the red-haired woman were there behind him.

Oh, Force, were they both with the menacing man?!

To his surprise and slight horror, the woman stood directly in front of Obi-Wan protectively and with her back to Obi-Wan, the woman began to quite loudly yell at the menacing man.

“Oi! Leave off the boy!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan is saved! Hooray!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second part! Yay! And now I have no more chapters to post.
> 
> Yet. I fully intend to write and enjoy this series. And hopefully you will all to!
> 
> Comments are love and Kudos are hugs! Please leave both if you liked what you read!

Obi-Wan jolted back from the red-haired women, surprised at the yelling and at the sudden protection he was receiving. Beside him, the oddly dressed man sighed and shook his head. Obi-Wan glanced up at him with wide eyes, just what in the Force was happening here?!

The menacing man growled and looked like he was about to back hand the woman and she just stood there glaring. Her loud voice had attracted attention around them and Obi-Wan noticed out of the corner of his eyes that a slight crowd was growing.

“Sta’ out of this.” The menacing man growled, his purple eyes narrowing down to slits. Obi-Wan took a terrified step back. He knew this man. He recognised him from his galactic politics class. Cartious Barker. He was a dangerous mercenary who had been linked to several political assassinations in Mid Rim worlds. If Obi-Wan was remembering correctly, Barker had also been linked to working with the Hutt’s and their slave rings.

Oh Poodoo. What the Force had he just got himself into?!

The woman with the dark red hair put her hands on her hips and squared her shoulders. “You stay away from this boy you freak!” She shouted, her strange accent echoing against the walls around them.

The oddly dressed man next to him sighed again. Obi-Wan glanced up at him and found him receiving a small, tired but fond smile in return. Obi-Wan opened his mouth to speak when the rushing sounds of judicial and security came seemingly out of nowhere, startling him.

Nearly jumping out of his skin, Obi-Wan watched in detached horror and fascination as the group of security forces and judicial took down Barker. The red-haired woman never once moved from her stop in front of him; not even when Barker pulled out a modified blaster and pointed it at her head.

She stood tall and firm and even though Obi-Wan could feel the faint tremors of fear pulsing from her; her overwhelming courage and strength was amazing to feel and see. Never once in his short life had he had ever seen such an act of bravery. Not even from any of the Masters at the Temple.

It was incredible to see.

Obi-Wan felt his mind and body drifting as he watched Barker become subdued and arrested. Too many stresses on his mind and young body left him feeling floating and detached from everything. He was jolted out of his silent thoughts when the oddly-dressed man put a hand on his shoulder and spoke.

“Donna and I will take care of the boy.” Obi-Wan looked up at him slightly shocked. The oddly-dressed man held up a small flip badge and smiled. “Right now, I think the lad needs some ice-cream and to sit down. We will still be here after you have grabbed the security footage and the such.”

The judicial officer, a Twi’lek with blue and red skin, nodded and gave a tired look. “I will notify the Order that one of their own was attacked. It will save you from having to do so. Mister Ra’tells ice-cream is just around the corner there. And it is a quieter place too.” The officer smiled. “I’ll be back in the next hour and a half, General Smith.”

With that, the officer left, along with most of the group. The oddly-dressed man, Smith, squeezed his shoulder gently and shook his head. The woman, Donna, turned and looked back at them; a glare on her face.

“I can’t go anywhere with you!” She growled at Smith, who let out a startled “Me?!” before Donna’s face softened as she looked down at Obi-Wan. “Are you aright dear? He didn’t hurt you?”

Her voice was kind and quiet, a vast difference from the shouting. And Obi-Wan felt like he was a Crecheling again when she spoke to him like that.

Obi-Wan bit his lip and shook his head. “I’m okay, ma’am.” He whispered softly, eyes dropping to the ground in embarrassment as his lower lip wobbled and his eyes pricked with tears. He was supposed to be a Jedi, a failed Jedi yes, but a Jedi none the less! He shouldn’t be so teary and scared!

“Why don’t we go and sit down? Perhaps we could have a hot drink or some ice-cream?” Donna bent down slightly so they were eye to eye. “You have gone through a lot and some sugar will do you some good.”

Obi-Wan bit his lip and looked away from her warm brown eyes. He did want to go and sit down away from this area. And he hadn’t had ice-cream in months. He looked up shyly at Smith who smiled down at him.

“You are safe now. My name is The Doctor. And this is Donna Noble.” Smith squeezed his shoulder and let go. Obi-Wan stared up at him confused, didn’t the officer say that this man’s name was Smith?

“I thought you were General Smith?” He asked hesitantly. These two may be a part of a different slavery group, which would explain why they had stopped Barker…

The name who apparently was not Smith gave a large stage nod. “Well, The Doctor is my proper name. Smith is what I occasionally go by. It’s easier for some people. You know how people get. Don’t have a proper name and suddenly you are a devil and are being chased off a mountain.” He waved his hand like what he was talking about was something that happened often.

Obi-Wan blinked up at the man. He honestly could not tell if that was a lie or not and he found that he no longer cared. Let these two be slavers. Let them be horrible people. Just let them take him away to where he isn’t seen as a failure and disgrace.

(Obi-Wan would never, ever admit it out loud to anyone, but in this moment, he wished these two were kidnappers; so, someone would come and rescue him and take care of him. It was a terrible thought but by the Force, the idea of someone coming to save him, just him, made him feel warm and wanted.)

“Should I call you The Doctor then?” He asked, blinking again. Today has been a very strange and very tiring day and it was only the tenth hour.

The man named The Doctor beamed down at him and nodded. “Or you could just call me Doctor. Or ‘Hey You!’ Anyway, what is your name young man? I don’t believe we actually got around to exchanging names properly.”

Obi-Wan gave a weak smile back at the man. “My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi…” He trailed off before giving a low bow of thanks. “Thank you both very much for saving my life from that man. I am in your debt.”

He was yanked out of his bow by quick, but not rough hands that straightened him. “Oi! None of that!” Donna Noble glared at him as she fixed his robes. “You don’t owe us anything!”

Obi-Wan stared with his mouth slightly open. Most cultures around the Republic know the bow of thanks a Jedi gives and its significance. Did they not know? Or did they not care?

Did it matter?

“Now then! I think you should come and get some ice-cream with us and tell us why you looked all sad and alone there by yourself.” The Doctor clapped his hands and smiled down at him.

Obi-Wan could only nod. Whatever was about to happen would happen. If they were slavers, fine, whatever. It wasn’t like he was going to be doing much with his life anyway.

If they weren’t and they were just some really odd but nice judicial officers?

Well, at least he is getting free ice-cream.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan gets his free ice-cream. His free _alcoholic_ ice-cream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Just wow. The amount of support this has gotten is amazing. Nearly 100 kudos for just two chapters? wow you guys. I am speechless.
> 
> Just wow.

And free ice-cream he received. Alcoholic ice-cream at that.

The Doctor had led Donna and Obi-Wan to the small little shop just around the corner from where they had been and the small section was quiet and calming, in Obi-Wan’s opinion. There were one or two other customers milling about and there was only a small vid screen in the corner showing the hover ball game that was on today.

It was quiet and nice and Obi-Wan found himself relaxing in the company of these two strangers as he listened to them bicker almost playfully with one another.

As the two bickered at each other, Obi-Wan took the time to examine them.

Donna was a red head like him. He wasn’t sure if it was natural or not but the fact that she too had the unusual colour made the small childish part of his brain extremely happy. It was rare to see other humans with red hair. Or green eyes like his for that matter. Obi-Wan was forever disappointed with the tanned skin and dark hair that most of the other human’s in the Order had. He had stood out even more than Bruck’s white hair and it sucked.

She had hazel- blue eyes that were warmer than his crèche masters had ever been and pale skin much like his own. If anyone was to walk past them now, Obi-Wan reckoned that they would be mistaken for Mother and Son.

The Doctor was a strange man in comparison to Donna, that was for sure.

Tall, lean and with hair that looked wild and untamed, Obi-Wan wasn’t really sure what to think of the oddly-dressed-man. The Doctor’s bright brown eyes had a wealth of age to them and there was an almost… haunting sadness to him. The same kind of sadness that Master Yoda and Master T’ra Saa seemed to have with them. Obi-Wan and Bant once theorised that that sadness was due to being one of the last of their kind. The Doctor looked completely human but that doesn’t mean he was…

Obi-Wan wondered what he was and why he really was here.

The Doctor and Donna stopped arguing (over who paid for the ice-cream of all things) and turned to him. Obi-Wan had to force himself not to shrink down into his chair. When he had been younger, Obi-Wan had once enjoyed having attention on him and speaking to people. But after many lectures, some of them even from Master Yoda himself! Obi-Wan had sound himself cringing from the spotlight and from having anything he did be acknowledged. Too many lectures on pridefulness and humidity had left him painfully shy at times.

“So!” The Doctor clapped and rubbed his hands together with a large grin. “Why are you here at this spaceport Obi-Wan Kenobi. Shouldn’t a young man like yourself be at school right now.”

Obi-Wan took a slow mouthful of the sweat treat and looked away with a shrug. “I am to be sent to Bandomeer to be a farmer, since no one chose me as a Padawan.” He stated in an almost neutral voice. There was a hint of bitter pain in his words but he did not care. Let them think what they want.

Slavers or overly nice Judicial workers. It did not matter. He wasn’t going to talk about this unless he absolutely had to.

“Why weren’t you chosen?” Donna asked, her head tilting slightly to the side and a small frown on her face. There was a kindness in her voice, though her face held some confusion (maybe she didn’t know about how Jedi do things?). The kindness he heard was something he has rarely ever heard in another sentient other than Bant.

Obi-Wan gave another shrug. “Too old and too angry.” He stated as if he had heard the sentence over and over again. Which he had. Especially in the last few months. In the last few days really. “One of the other initiates made up a story that I beat him up and the Masters all believed it and apparently, it was the last straw on the Eopie’s back, so to say.” Obi-Wan sighed and released a little of his frustration and anger into the Force before munching a little on his now melting ice-cream bowl.

He could feel a righteous fury wave off Donna and The Doctor at his words and he looked over at them in surprise. Why did they feel angry? For him? At the Order in general? Should he be worried here or…

“So, they just left you here?! Alone?!” Donna hissed, eyes narrowing. “You can’t be more than eleven years old!” 

Obi-Wan blushed and looked down at his ice-cream again. “I’m nearly thirteen. And I am fine! Really!” He mumbled. “I could have looked after myself.” He whispered softly.

He could have. He knows he could have. But he had been weak. He had allowed his emotions to get a hold of him and he had not been able to think through his panic and depressive, self-hating thoughts. And he had almost got himself, and others, killed because of it.

Obi-Wan jumped when he felt a warm hand on his arm. He looked up startled and meet the ageless brown eyes of the Doctor. The man’s face was stern and for a second, Obi-Wan saw the years that lay claim to the man before him. With a blink, the look was gone and there was only concern and undying care to be seen.

“They should not have left you there like that Obi-Wan. You deserve better.” The Doctor gently squeezed his arm. “Being able to look after yourself or not, you are still a child and you should have had someone here with you. Whoever those Masters were that taught you are negligent and stupid. What would have happened to you if we hadn’t have stepped in?” He asked with a shake of his head. “You could have been hurt or worse. It is an adults job to look after the young, and when they fail that, then they have failed everyone.”

Obi-Wan blushed at the words, feeling slightly overwhelmed with how true they felt within the Force and how much The Doctor meant ever single word. He could feel the experience and wisdom of what he said and for a brief second was afraid of just how the other man had come to this wisdom and tried very hard not to wonder what would have happened to the people who abandoned or harmed children. 

The thought chilled him and he pulled away from the train of thought very quickly.

He shrugged at The Doctor and said nothing. Another hand joined on his arm and Obi-Wan looked over to Donna who gave him a small, sad smile. “You are safe now though. No one will hurt you while we are here, I promise.”

Obi-Wan gave a weak, half smile and looked down again at his cool treat, which he no longer had any desire to eat. “I am fine. I promise. I knew this would happen eventually. The Masters always said I was too emotional.” He pushed his spoon around in the bowl, pushing the liquid absentmindedly. 

“Having emotions isn’t bad.” Donna said gently. “And you should never be hard on yourself Obi-Wan.”

Obi-Wan gave another shrug and sighed. “I’m no though.” He said plainly. “I am a failure. It just took me until today to realise it.”

The shocked and stilled silence that came from the two of them made him want to cringe away. He could feel the fiery depths of Donna’s protective rage and the Hoth cold storm that was brewing in The Doctor’s mind.

Okay, so perhaps he should have kept his thoughts to himself on this.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan talks a little more with The Doctor and Donna. 
> 
> Neither The Doctor and Donna are good at pep talks, if we are going to be honest.
> 
> And offers for 'the adventure of a lifetime' nearly always end up sounding like something to do with sex or drugs. Chose your words correctly friends, or you will end up with a confused 12 year old boy wondering what the hell is going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is a blast to write. And your reactions, comments and kudos have made it even better! Thank you everyone for all the support! I am so happy that you all like it.
> 
> I am about to go back through the fic and edit some spelling errors and if you notice any in this chapter just let me know and I will fix them!
> 
> Comments are love. Kudos are hugs. I love both!

Looking down awkwardly, Obi-Wan tired not to shuffle in his chair as he felt a wave of embarrassment flush over him. Donna’s anger had turned into splutters of outrage as she attempted to find her words in his silence and he felt like sinking down into the ground, mortified at his own words and the very thought of Donna causing a scene.

The Doctor remained completely silent and still. It was like he was a statue in the Force. The cold storm that was brewing was still there but… it was like it was the eye of the storm. Calm and deadly.

“Where the hell did you get this line of thought?!” Donna hissed, face twisting slightly as she tried to keep her voice down. “Who the hell made you think that you were a failure?! I will beat those bloody! -” The Doctor covered her mouth quickly and ended up with a bit hand for his trouble. The two adults glared at each other and began to argue once more in hushed tones.

Obi-Wan flinched at her words, feeling a mix of emotions. On one hand, here was an adult who was angry on his behalf, who has shown that she cares for him and is willing to put herself in danger to protect him. On the other hand, Obi-Wan knew that there was no one to blame but himself for being a failure and he didn’t want to tell Donna that.

But he knew he should. The Order would have been notified by now that he had been attacked and there more than likely would be a Knight or Master on their way right now to pick him up or something. He didn’t want Donna to yell at anyone or get in trouble because he omitted that it was he who believes he is a failure and that no one, other than Bruck, has called him that to his face.

“No one.” Obi-Wan whispered, “No one made me think anything. It’s true because I know it. I failed at being an initiate and I failed at being level headed enough that a Master would want me. Master Jinn was right, I was too desperate and angry and no one wants to teach anyone like that.” He shrugged.

“Obi-Wan.” Donna spoke softly, her fingertips gently pushing his chin up so he met her eyes. “You are not a failure. You are a child who wanted to have a teacher. There is nothing, absolutely nothing, wrong with that. The fault, if there is any fault to be had, belongs to the adults. Not you.”

Her voice was so gentle and kind, Obi-Wan had to bite his lip to force away the tears that pricked at his eyes.

Donna slowly moved her hand away and The Doctor grabbed his chin in a firm but careful grasp. “I have meet a lot of people in my long-life Obi-Wan Kenobi, and not one of them was a failure. Not one of them. You have your whole life ahead of you and you cannot allow yourself to let these thoughts rule your mind.”

Obi-Wan swallowed as he stared down the weight of the years that this man had behind him. It was not like looking at Master Yoda, who kept anything that was not purely light hidden away, or like Master T’ra Saa, who held her years close to her heart. The Doctor stared down at him and all Obi-Wan could feel was the echoes of all the pain and joy the man has gone through his whole life.

Lives, The Force whispered to him. Through all of his lives.

Obi-Wan blinked at the whisper and swallowed once more.

Okay, so maybe these guys aren’t slavers or whatever. But they were definitely not normal. And Obi-Wan wanted badly to believe what they were saying but…

“You don’t believe what I am saying do you?” The Doctor sighed, letting his chin go. “You are so young but you have been hurt so, so much.” Obi-Wan looked away. He wasn’t going to say anything to that.

Yes, he may be young but he hasn’t been hurt. Not in the way that would matter. So what if his feelings have been hurt? That is nothing compared to the suffering and pain that others go through on a regular basis. He was some stupid kid that wasn’t good enough. He shouldn’t get special treatment or acknowledgement from anyone because of that.

The Doctor and Donna should be using their time more productively, they shouldn’t be paying attention to a nobody like him.

The Doctor and Donna shared a look before The Doctor spoke once more. “What if I can show you that you mean something? That your life means something?” The older man leaned forward and there was a serious look on his face that was slightly at odds with his playful eyes. “What if I could take you on the adventure of a lifetime and still have you back here before anyone knows you are gone.”

Obi-Wan blinked slowly at the man and woman before him.

Okay, they either mean something to do with sex, which is disturbing.

Or.

They are talking about drugs. Less disturbing. Not a very good idea in the long run, though according to Quinlan, who ended up being dosed with Spice on one of his missions, drugs are fun until you have to deal with the comedown.

Obi-Wan opened his mouth and closed it after a second. He tried to find his words but they just kept slipping away from him.

Donna sighed and slapped The Doctor on the back of his head.

“Ow! Blast it!” The Doctor grabbed the back of his head. “What was that for?!”

“For making it sound like we are going to take him out into the bathroom to smoke pot for the love of god!” Donna hissed at him. “Do you realise how stupid you sounded? ‘Adventure of a Lifetime?’ What are you? Four? Explain properly Martian!”

The Doctor glared at Donna. “For the last time! I am not from Mars!” He hissed back before sighing and looking at Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan got the feeling that this was an old agreement between them.

The Doctor sighed again and rubbed his eyes before speaking. “Tell me Obi-Wan, have you ever heard of the Time Lords?”

Obi-Wan blinked slowly once more and nodded. “They were a really old race. One that lived way before hyperspace travel.” He said slowly, not understanding where the Doctor was going with this.

“Well, we still live.” The Doctor paused. “More or less. Any way… I am a Time Lord. The Last Time Lord. And I have a T.A.R.D.I.S. And I can travel anywhere in time and space.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After this Chapter we go on an Adventure!

Obi-Wan blinked slowly and stared at the man. A Time Lord. The Doctor was a Time Lord. One of the old races that were said to be able to travel through space before the Hyper Space lanes were discovered? The race that was actually rumoured to have made Hyper Space travel possible? The Doctor was one of them?

Oh Force, if that is true, Obi-Wan was sitting across from a legend!

“Ehhh… Obi-Wan?” Donna waved a hand in front of his face. “Earth to Obi-Wan.” She kept waving until he looked at her. “You in there?”

Obi-Wan nodded at her slowly, feeling slightly shocked. “Are you really a Time Lord?” He asked in awe, glancing back at The Doctor.

The Doctor gave a grin and nodded. “Yep. And I am offering you, Obi-Wan Kenobi, a chance to travel all of space and time with myself and Donna in the T.A.R.D.I.S.” The Doctor’s bright, ageless eyes shone cheerfully and the Force all but screamed that this is what he should do.

There were no more whispers in the back of his head saying: _Jedi. Jedi. Jedi._

They had been replaced. Now all he could hear was: _Seek. Learn. Grow._ Nothing more. Nothing less.

Obi-Wan may never become a Jedi; but that doesn’t mean that he can’t still seek out knowledge. That he can’t learn all there is to know in the galaxy. Or that he cannot grow into a man who is kind, brave and someone these two people in front of him would be proud of.

“Yes.” He whispered, a smile growing slowly on his face. Yes, he can grow from all of this. He can take this chance and be someone who is not a failure. Someone who is worthy of being a legendary Time Lord’s companion.

The Doctor blinked for a second, his mouth opened as if he was about to say something before he shook his head and smiled. “Brilliant!” The man jumped up from his chair and held his hand out to Obi-Wan. “Shall we then?”

Obi-Wan stood and grabbed the hand with a large grin. He was going to go on an adventure with a legend!

 

The three of them were quick to leave the ice-cream shop once Obi-Wan had grabbed his bag and had put his rubbish in the bin. No one paid them any mind as they walked out into the crowds that mingled in the spaceport.

As they walked, Donna placed a guiding hand on his shoulder while The Doctor explained just what the hell a T.A.R.D.I.S is.

“Well, that is a good question.” The Doctor stroked his chin. “T.A.R.D.I.S stands for Time and Relative Dimensions In Space. I can travel anywhere in time and space with her. From the ends of the universe, which we are never going to because that was a terrible, terrible time for everyone, to the little moments that don’t seem matter in the grand scheme of things but really do. I can go to them all.”

Obi-Wan jogged a little to try and keep up with the taller man’s long legs, feeling only slightly sorry that he was pulling away from Donna’s side. “But how does it work?! All of my classes have said that traveling through time is impossible and dangerous. You could end up destroying the whole galaxy if you are not careful!”

The Doctor gave a cheerful shrug. “Wibbly-wobbly timey stuff is how it works.” He grinned down at Obi-Wan, who couldn’t help but pout up at the man. “There is a lot of maths and physics and Time Lordy thingamajigs that goes into the making and using of the T.A.R.D.I.S and honestly; I get confused sometimes with her. So, as the old Earth saying goes, let’s not look the gifted horse in the mouth.”

Obi-Wan gave The Doctor a raised eyebrow and a disbelieving look.

Wibbly-Wobbly timey stuff? What in the Force happened at the ends of the universe? Does he really want to know? And what was this Earth that they kept mentioning? Did they mean like the dirt? Was it the name of a planet? If so, where was this planet? And why did they keep referring to it.

Also, what was a horse of all things? And why would anyone look into its mouth?

He opened his mouth to ask these very questions but was interrupted by Donna before he could say anything.

“What mister dumbo here is trying to say;” Donna placed an arm around his shoulders and Obi-Wan couldn’t help but smile up at the casual contact. “It is best not to question how or why the damned thing does what it does. So long as it doesn’t blow up on us, we are good and safe.”

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and snickered quietly. He could feel the playfulness in the comment and felt completely safe with these two strangers. The Force was all but singing choirs around these two now that he agreed to go with them and if that wasn’t a sign that he has done the right thing then nothing is.

“Oi!” The Doctor complained. “Don’t call me names!” The taller man was all but pouting at Donna but the comradery and friendship shone too brightly between them for Obi-Wan to be worried about a fight.

“Make me space man!” Donna lifted her chin and gave look that made Obi-Wan want to laugh. Never in his short life had he meet two people more expressive and open. Within the Order they were taught to be restraint and to keep their emotions in check.

The Doctor and Donna were so free with their emotions and Obi-Wan wanted nothing more than to be exactly like them. Free and open with himself and his emotions. Able to joke and playfully tease his friends without fear that a Master would tell him off for allowing his emotions to get the better of him.

He wanted to laugh with joy. He wanted to scream in pain. He wanted to be able to _feel_ his emotions and hold onto them tight, rather than just push them into the Force every time he felt them.

Obi-Wan was jerked out of his thoughts as they stopped by a large rectangular shaped blue box with the words Police Box written in white on the top.

He looked up at the wooden contraption in confusion. He thought they were going to a ship? This was not a ship. It looked like some weird advertising thing someone had left in the corner where they stood.

“Uhh?” Obi-Wan frowned at The Doctor and Donna, wondering what the hell was going on and if his original assumption that these two were slavers was right.

The Doctor pulled out a small, old fashion metal looking key and grinned at Obi-Wan before he unlocked the wooden door. The Doctor held open the door for Obi-Wan and did not answer the questions written on Obi-Wan’s face.

Obi-Wan frowned at The Doctor and Donna, wondering if he should go in or not. Donna gave a comforting smile and nodded to the open door. “Go on in Obi-Wan. It won’t bite.” Donna said as she smoothed down his hair.

Obi-Wan continued to frown but nodded. He had trusted these two this far, he could trust them a little further. Taking a low and deep breath, Obi-Wan pushed opened the door and stepped into the box, gasping at what he saw.

It was bigger on the inside!

He stumbled back outside and ran around the box, wondering just how it was able to do that!

Bigger on the inside! This is amazing! He had only ever heard about this being done in theory!

Obi-Wan ran over to The Doctor and bounced on his toes. “This is amazing! How?! I thought it was impossible to do this?!” He laughed, looking at the box. “No one has ever been able to do this before!”

The Doctor gave a cheerful grin and tapped his nose. “Old Time Lord science and secret. But anyway. Here is the old girl!”

Obi-Wan kept bouncing and couldn’t help himself, he ran around the box once more to make sure he hadn’t seen things. Nope. It really was bigger on the inside!

Obi-Wan wanted to scream with absolute joy. This was a marvel! Something that had never been done before! He was with a Time Lord! A real-life Time Lord! And he was going to travel all of space and time with two of the most kindest people he had ever met!

Obi-Wan grinned up at The Doctor and Donna before shaking his head. “This is insane!” He laughed.

The Doctor chuckled. “Pretty much. Just you wait until we actually start to go places my young friend! Then you will see what is insane!” The Doctor walked into the T.A.R.D.I.S and paused in the door way. “Still keen on coming then? I can make it so that only four minutes have passed since the moment that we leave of you want.”

Obi-Wan looked up at the taller man and nodded. “Yep! I wanna come with you guys! I want to see everything! Please?”

The Doctor eyes lit up and his grin became bright like a sun. “Come on in then! I will show you around!” The man disappeared into the T.A.R.D.I.S and Obi-Wan was left standing outside with Donna, who smiled softly down at him.

“Obi-Wan, before you go inside there is something I want you to know.” Donna placed her hand on his shoulder and bent down until she was looking into his eyes. “The universe is not a very nice place. I know you experienced some of that today but there are worst things out there then men like that. When we go into the T.A.R.D.I.S, there is no telling where we will end up or what will happen. If at any time, and I mean any time, you want to go back home; please, just tell The Doctor and I. We will not be angry or sad. We will understand. Your safety and comfort is our priority. And we want you to be happy with us.”

Obi-Wan bit his lip and nodded. He would ask to go home if or when it was necessary. And he would do his best to be safe and well so that his new friends would not worry about him.

Donna brushed back his hair and squeezed his shoulder. “Whenever you are ready, we will be in here.” She turned and walked into the T.A.R.D.I.S, leaving Obi-Wan alone to get his thoughts together.

Taking a deep breath, Obi-Wan looked around the spaceport. There were so many sentient walking about, all talking and moving and just being who they were. Their Force presences pulsed with life as the weaved through the crowds and if Obi-Wan closed his eyes he could see the currents of Force that flowed from them all.

It was a beautiful sight. One he hoped to see more of on his travels with The Doctor and Donna.

Smiling, Obi-Wan turned to walk into the T.A.R.D.I.S and as he stood on threshold he felt the tingle of a familiar Force presence seeking him out.

With a frown, Obi-Wan turned and briefly caught sight of Qui-Gon Jinn, the Master who so very rudely, and quite humiliatingly, refused to take him on as a Padawan.

Their eyes met briefly and Obi-Wan released all of his frustration and anger about seeing the man again into the Force. He was about to start a new life and he was not going to be weighed down by those emotions.

When the last of the anger was gone, Obi-Wan smiled at the tall man who was trying to make his way over to the T.A.R.D.I.S. and he could not help but give a wave as he walked through the door.

As the door closed behind him, Obi-Wan thought he heard his name being shouted but he shrugged it off. He must have just been hearing things.


	6. Qui-Gon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qui-Gon Jinn is finally home from a month and half long mission that went to hell in the worst way. He wants nothing more then to spend the next month and a half resting and mediating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! So this is the first of many Qui-Gon Chapters that are going to be happening along side Obi-Wan’s adventures. 
> 
> One of the things that imminently happened when Obi-Wan walked through the doors of the Tardis is that he changed the past. He changed the past and the universe around him. If you weren’t already aware (or haven’t seen the posts) this means the following: 
> 
> Qui-Gon Jinn does not want to take another Padawan because he enjoys working alone or with an experienced Master, not because his last Padawan Fell.
> 
> Xanatos Du Crion is not a Fallen Jedi. But he did leave the Order.
> 
> Hego Damask is still alive.
> 
> There are other little changes and they will be expanded upon in later Qui-Gon Chapters. This is mostly just a teaser chapter. World building if you will.
> 
> I am slowly working on next arc’s plan for Obi-Wan, the Doctor and Donna. So far I have the first part planned. I will start work on that soon.
> 
> Chapter may come out slower from now on as I do not have a plan set out for me like I did before. But I am keen to write this fic and enjoy it with you all.
> 
> (Also, tell me if I should post this as another part of the series on Ao3 or not. I am curious on what your opinions are.)

_One Week before Obi-Wan Kenobi goes missing._

Qui-Gon stepped off the ship and let out a small breath of relief. Though he may not be fond of the planet itself, Coruscant was the closest thing he had to a home and by the Force he could not wait to get to his rooms and just bask in the warmth of his bath for the next several hours.

After he yells at the Council for sending him on that stupid, useless mission that cost the lives of nearly thirty people, of course.

A deep, almost angry frown made its way onto Qui-Gon’s weathered and dirty face as he slowly walked towards the Temple. Once again, another mission that the Council had sent him has ended in death and pain. The Senate no longer does proper checks into requests for Jedi and the Jedi are limited on what they can and can’t research because of new legislation that restricts them.

Which means more often than not, Qui-Gon is faced with lose/lose situations where people die because he does not have the information he needed for the mission.

Qui-Gon feared deep within his heart that someone was trying to either kill off all the Jedi in what would, at surface glance, look like accidents, or worse, have the Order look so incompetent that people would either oust them or have them killed.

One way or another, these last few missions had been terrible and Qui-Gon knew it was only going to get worse. He hoped Tahl had managed to gather any information she could on the legislation so they could hopefully counter it.

Sighing quietly, Qui-Gon released his fears and anger into the Force. Neither of those emotions would help him. He needed to have a clear head when he dealt with the Council and he needed to be mindful that he does not project his emotions, especially the more unpleasant ones, within the Temple.

It would do him no good to be yelled at by the Wookiee Crèche Master for projecting near the younglings and scaring them. Again.

All but dragging his feet along as he walked, Qui-Gon gathered what was left of his energy and prepared for the explosions that were to come from the Council Chambers.

-

Qui-Gon leaned his head against the back of his door and listened to the lock engage with relief. Finally, he was home.

It had been a long, blood month and a half and oh he was so relieved to be back in his own personal space. All of his plants pulsed softly with the Living Force and Qui-Gon was silently thankful that Tahl had watered and fed them while he was gone.

And she must have cleaned out his kitchen as well, seeing as he could not smell any rotting fruit or vegetables.

Smiling softly at the generosity of his friend, Qui-Gon shuffled himself to the bathroom and ran himself a bath. He would worry about his messages and what he should eat after he has washed off the top two layers of skin and dirt that is stuck to him. Urgh, and he has to do something to his hair. The mattered mess looks like something a bird would nest in.

And quite frankly, he does not want a bird to be nesting in his hair. His love for animals and the Living Force only goes so far.

Shaking his head, Qui-Gon peeled off the tattered and worn robes, that he would have to get replaced (he was not looking forward to that confrontation with the quartermaster about him, once again, destroying his robes), and sank himself down into the hot water with a groan of relief.

He was going to be useless until the water became cold. Even then he was tempted just to lay in the gentleness of the water and allow himself to sleep.

-

After washing his hair until it was damned well clean enough that one would not mistake it to be a bird’s nesting area, Qui-Gon lazily dozed in his tub. He allowed himself to sink into a light mediation and to feel the gentle pulsing Light that came from every member of Temple that milled about.

On other planets, Qui-Gon would focus on the Living Force of the trees, the plants, even the soil. Coruscant is a giant city. There was little to no green to be found naturally on the planet anymore and everything was soaked in pollution. He could also not focus on the people that often when he mediated, as a lot of the presences he could feel came from the Senate.

And those presences were often filled with greed and desperation. He tired once to mediate with those presences. He spent a week in the healer’s ward as a Padawan because of it.

No, it was best to stick to the Order and how his Jedi brothers and sisters feel within the Force. Their Light was gentle and kind against his weary soul. Like a soothing balm.

Perhaps he really was burning himself out like Micah and Tahl have been telling him. Maybe he should take a break from everything. Spend a year away from the Order. Go to some Outer Rim planet filled with the Living Force and just relax for a bit.

Yeah that would be nice. 

Qui-Gon let his head rest again the rim of the tub and relaxed into the gentleness of the Force.

At least he did until his bathroom door was opened unexpectedly.

“Force Damn it all Tahl!” Qui-Gon jerked and quickly covered himself. “Can’t you see I am in here?!”

Tahl rolled her eyes at him and dumped a towel that he had neglected to grab on the toilet seat for him. “Oh please. You have nothing on you that I have not seen before. Hurry up and stop being such a pampered little Senator. Mic and I brought dinner.”

Qui-Gon closed his eyes and counted backwards from ten before letting out a low sigh. “Get out of my ‘Fresher Tahl.” There was no point in fighting her. Tahl would drag him out of the bath by the hair and make him sit naked and wet on his couch if he did not do as she said. She has done so several times and Qui-Gon was in no rush to repeat the experience.

Tahl rolled her bright gold and green eyes at him but thankfully left. Qui-Gon sighed and silently mourned that he would not be able to have a quiet night to himself.

Still, it is nice that he has friends that have brought him food. And hopefully alcohol.

Standing and stepping out of the bath, Qui-Gon towelled himself dry and walked calmly into his bedroom with the quiet hope that he still had clean underwear somewhere in his draws.

-

Dinner was loud, rowdy and the most fun Qui-Gon has had in _months_.

His two crèche mates had brought enough food to cover his small dining table and enough alcohol to have them on the floor laughing about the Loth Cat that Qui-Gon had brought back to the Temple when he had been an initiate. Slowly, but surely, the three of them nodded off to sleep on the floor; all of them full of food and alcohol and resting half on top of one another and in awkward positions that were going to make them all cranky come morning.

When the dawn came, several loud groans of displeasure were sounded from the occupants on the floor. None of them had thought to shut the curtains and were rudely awaken by the glaring sun in their eyes.

“Urgh.” Qui-Gon pushed Tahl’s foot out of his face and tried to roll over, only to bang heads with Micah. “Force Damn it!” He growled, cursing in pain.

The Weapons Master merely grunted and rolled onto his stomach and went back to sleep.

After several minutes of accidentally hitting one another, Qui-Gon managed to get untangled from both Tahl and Micah. Leaving Micah where he slept, Qui-Gon and Tahl shuffled to the bathroom and kitchen respectively. Qui-Gon stumbled to the toilet and relieved his bloated bladder before shuffling to the shower to wake himself up.

By the time he got out of the shower Tahl had made a simple breakfast with whatever was stocked in his kitchen and had made tea. Micah had finally woken up and was resting his head against the table, looking pathetic. His old friend never did handle his hangovers well. He would be his normal self soon enough though when he got some food into him.

The three of them sat at the table, slowly eating the food (which was really good. Tahl was a better chef then half of the galaxy renown chefs that Qui-Gon had met) and the tea that tasted stale and old. Qui-Gon mentally sighed and made a note to go to the lower levels later that day to get some more tea and food for his shelves.

“Did Xanatos ever reply to your message to him?” Micah low voice startled Qui-Gon from his thoughts. Qui-Gon blinked at his friend and sighed, placing his mug of tea down by his plate.

“He did. He has agreed to talk to me again by the end of the month.” Qui-Gon admitted, knowing full well that lying in any form to these two was not a smart idea. “He was very… polite and calm when we spoke.”

“You managed to get a holo call with him?” Tahl asked in surprise, her dark eyebrows raising. Qui-Gon shrugged and toyed with some of the food on his plate.

“I left the Comm number in the message and I wasn’t busy at the time.” He said, looking down. “He looks well. Healthy. The treatments have been working.”

“That’s good to hear.” Micah sighed and gently clasped Qui-Gon’s shoulder. There was a pause before Micah continued. “You do know no one blames you for what happened. No one. Not even Xanatos himself. You need to let your grief and regret. You cannot change the past Qui. No one can.”

Qui-Gon let out a low breath and gave a tired nod. He had heard those words so, so many times in the last several years and while he knows that they are true, he cannot help the feelings that still plague him. Nor the doubts that eat at him at night.

“I know. I know. I need to organise another meeting with Healer Vantie. I’ll do that after we finish eating.” Qui-Gon rubbed a hand over his face and shook off his friend’s hand. He could only stand to be touched for so long while sober.

“You also need to get more food, clean clothes and speak to Yoda before noon meal as he left you a message while you were in the shower.” Tahl stated, stealing his tea. Qui-Gon glared at her and Micah snorted beside him.

“You are the worst. Both of you.” He grumbled in half-hearted annoyance. The two of them snickered and the rest of the morning went by in companionable silence.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan starts up on his new adventure!… 
> 
> Well, kinda. First he has to get to know the Tardis and his new home before he goes off anywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the first of two into chapters before the adventure begins. I decided to break it in two to make the chapter a little shorter. 
> 
> Also, as you could see, there is another part to the story! Tygermama on Tumblr prompted me to write a little what if so I did. I haven't decided if it will fully be placed in the story yet but it is still going to be apart of the universe. So feel free to read and enjoy it!
> 
> Comments are love and kudos are hugs. The author of this story lives on both. Please leave either.

As soon as the door closed behind him, Obi-Wan ran towards the towering column within the middle of the room. The bright golden brown walls were illuminated by the green light coming from the strange console like thing at the base of the column.

It was beautiful.

Letting out a joyful laugh, Obi-Wan ran to Donna’s side and stared at the confusing and downright amazing console full of all types of switches and buttons. “Well, someone looks happy.” The Doctor grinned, clapping Obi-Wan on the shoulder. “You ready to go on an adventure?”

Obi-Wan laughed again and nodded. “Yes! Yes! Yes!” He bounced on his toes. “Where are we going to first? Can we really travel back and forward in time? How far can we go?” Obi-Wan couldn’t help but ask, too excited to even slow his words down.

The Doctor’s grin widened and the hand that had been on his shoulder moved his head to ruffle his hair playfully, much to Obi-Wan’s annoyance. Now his hair was a mess.

“Why don’t you help me take off? Then Donna and I can show you around and we can decide where and when we want to go.” The Doctor suggested.

Obi-Wan nodded so fast he made himself feel dizzy. The smile on his face was so wide that it felt like his cheeks were going to spilt. “Please? Can I really help?” He asked, still bouncing on his toes.

The Doctor laughed and pulled Obi-Wan towards one of strange looking levers. “Right then! Here is what I want you to do. When I say pull! I want you to pull this as far back as you can alright?” Obi-Wan gave a serious nod and felt over the moon. He was going to help pilot a Time Lord’s ship! This is amazing!

“Donna! Would you mind being the one to bang on third drum kettle please?” The Doctor continued. Donna rolled her eyes and gave Obi-Wan a playful look before walking over to the other side of the console. Obi-Wan looked over the best he could and saw that she was standing in front of several round balls that were embedded to the console itself.

“No, no! The left third drum kettle!” The Doctor called, pointing to several more balls to the right of Donna.

The red-haired woman gave an exaggerated sigh and glared at The Doctor. “Next time we are one Earth I am getting some damned sticker labels and you are labelling everything!”

“Oh, come on! All you have to do is memorise it and I won’t have to remind you!” The Doctor rolled his eyes.

Donna placed her hands on her hips and glared harder. “Sticker. Labels.”

The Doctor gave Donna a pouting look and threw his arms up dramatically. “Fine! But you’re paying for them!”

Obi-Wan snickered at the exchange. The Doctor and Donna were so… expressive and loud and Obi-Wan was having a blast just watching them interact with each other. It was almost like watching one of those terrible Jedi Action shows that Quinlan had showed him where everyone over acts each scene.

Obi-Wan quickly drew his attention back to the present when The Doctor began to push and pull at different things on the console. Due to where he was standing, Obi-Wan couldn’t see what the older man was doing but when the T.A.R.D.I.S began to make the strangest sound and the column began to flash, Obi-Wan found he didn’t care.

They were taking off!

Laughing, Obi-Wan watched in amazement as The Doctor seemed to dance around the console. Pulling this. Pushing that. It was like a game to the Time Lord and it was a game that Obi-Wan wanted to play.

The Doctor twirled over to Donna and together the two adults smashed on the different pots, creating a loud crashing noise with each stroke. Obi-Wan hadn’t heard anyone make such noise outside of the crèche and he felt on top of the universe laughing joyfully in the Time Lord’s ship.

“Obi-Wan! Are you ready?!” The Doctor shouted. Obi-Wan jerked himself out of his thoughts and nodded at The Doctor, feeling like his face was going to split open and his heart was going to burst.

“Pull!” Obi-Wan pulled as hard as he could at the order, whooping with excitement as it slowly moved down. Once it was down to the console he looked over at The Doctor again, asking silently for permission to let it go.

The Doctor gave a small nod and Obi-Wan let go of the lever and ran over to Donna and The Doctor’s side. “That was awesome!”

Grinning wildly, the two adults laughed at Obi-Wan’s enthusiasm. “When we have decided where we want to go, I will show you some tricks.” The Doctor promised, gently squeezing Obi-Wan’s shoulder. “But for now, let’s show you around.”

Obi-Wan nodded and followed close behind The Doctor as he spoke. “Where we are standing is the console room. It is the heart of the T.A.R.D.I.S and where most of everything takes place.”

Obi-Wan finally allowed himself to look around the great room, taking in the golden-brown walls with odd bulbs on them, the coral like pillars that reminded him of Bant and of course, the console itself. All of it was new and almost magical to see.

“Come on!” The Doctor called, making Obi-Wan realise he had been standing in the same stop for a minute and that The Doctor and Donna were down a small catwalk. “This way Obi-Wan, there is more to see.”

Obi-Wan jogged up to his new friends, marvelling at the walls and at how everything looks. This was nothing like any ship he had ever been on or seen. Everything was so different and so amazing and-

“This is the library.” The Doctor said, opening a door on the left. “There are a few hundred or so book you are not allowed to read for various reasons but I’ll mark those out and put them away.” They walked into the small open area by the edge of an eight-meter-high bookshelf. “But everything else is free game. You can read anything in here Obi-Wan. You can probably find out how the T.A.R.D.I.S works too, from reading these books.”

Obi-Wan gave an excited smile at The Doctor and ran to one of the shelves, pulling off a real paper book and flicking through the pages. The letters were strange and unfamiliar for half a second before they became the normal Aurebesh he knew and understood. The words ‘Harry Potter’ were clear as day, making him frown.

“How did the book do that?” He asked, holding it up. “It was written in strange characters I have never seen before and now suddenly it is in Aurebesh?”

The Doctor grinned. “Ah, that is a good book. But you picked up the fifth, rather than the first.” He walked over to Obi-Wan and took the book from his hands. “One of the many things that the T.A.R.D.I.S can do is translate everything you say, hear, and read into your native language. You probably think we have been speaking, what was it called, ah yes! Basic!” The Doctor placed the book back and ruffled Obi-Wan’s hair. “We haven’t. We have both been speaking our own native languages. It has all just been telepathically translated for you by the T.A.R.D.I.S”

Obi-Wan stared opened mouthed at the Doctor, more than confused and excited at the prospect. Telepathic translations. Everything translated into his head. He could read the Time Lord texts without having to learn the language. He could speak to other species and not worry that he would insult them because he used the wrong word trying to speak to them. He could learn and do so, so much and this library was so huge! He could just spend the rest of his days here! Learning everything there was to know and-!

“Okay Let’s continue the tour before we have to drag the boy away.” Donna pipped in, rolling her eyes from the door. A small fond smile was on her face. “The library is very nice I know, but we still need to show you everywhere else so you don’t get lost.”

Obi-Wan looked at the book shelf and back at Donna before sighing. He wanted to just stay with the books and never leave again but Donna was right, he needed to know where everything was in his new home if he wasn’t to get lost.

Huh, new home.

He liked the thought of that.

While he loved the Order still deep within his heart, Obi-Wan knew that this ship would be his new home until it was time to go back. And he knew that he would be safe here with The Doctor and Donna watching over him.

Obi-Wan gave a small smile and ran over to Donna’s side, taking one last glance at the books. “I am going to read every single book.” He vowed, chin raised in determination.

Both The Doctor and Donna laughed as they walked Obi-Wan out of the room. The feeling of contentment was soft and gentle within the Force around them, making Obi-Wan feel like he really was home.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second part of Obi-Wan's little introduction to the Tardis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo! Second part of the intro chapter is done! And I went over my own word limit so you guys get more words!
> 
> Also, I think I may have turned the Jedi Order into real jerks. Or at least, not very good guardians to small children. All well. Qui-Gon will be fixing that later on. One way or another.
> 
> Comments are the best and make me feel so happy. Thank you all for leaving such kind ones.
> 
> And kudos are a wonderful thing, please leave both or either one.
> 
> Your feedback makes me write faster and makes me extremely happy.

They walked from the library to a small kitchen area that held only a small table with enough space for the three of them and an icebox that sat in the corner.

“This is the kitchen.” The Doctor said with a wave of his hand. “We don’t keep much in here seeing as we often eat on whatever planet or station that we are on, but there is enough there for small meals and the such.” The Doctor explained as Donna put the kettle on.

“Would you like a cup of tea Obi-Wan?” She asked, pulling out several cups.

Obi-Wan gave a shrug. “I have never really had tea before. Initiates are only allowed to drink juice or water.” He explained, walking over to one of the chairs and sitting down. The Doctor took the chair next to him and grinned.

“You are going to love this then.” The older man said. “Donna makes the best tea.”

The woman in question blushed slightly and rolled her eyes. “Oh, hush you. You are only saying that because you burn water when given the chance.”

The Doctor gave an offended look but did not argue the point. Obi-Wan wondered if Donna was referring to The Doctor’s cooking skills or if the man had actually somehow burnt water. The galaxy was big and you never know when something like that will happen.

While lost in his thoughts about just how water could burn, Donna finished the tea and placed it in front of him, gently pulling him out of his thoughts when she did so. He smiled softly and politely up at her and picked up the cup, gently blowing on the steam to cool it down.

“So, Obi-Wan, when is your birthday?” Donna asked, sipping her tea. “You said before you were nearly thirteen. So, your birthday must be close, right?”

Obi-Wan nodded and sipped the tea, almost cursing out loud at how hot it was. “It is in two weeks.” He confirmed. “On the Third Day.” He took another small sip of the tea, trying not to burn his tongue again.

“Two weeks on the third day huh?” The Doctor hummed before smiling. “I know just the place we can go.”

Obi-Wan blinked and tilted his head. “Where?” He was curious. It was often that younglings and initiates celebrated lifedays together but it was discouraged when you became older. Only millstones were really acceptable reasons, according to the Masters.

The Doctor just sipped his tea and hummed. Donna gave shake of her head and gave Obi-Wan a roll of her eyes. “Ignore him.” She said. “We will go somewhere nice, don’t you worry.”

Obi-Wan gave a timid smile and ducked his head. It would be nice to go out somewhere for his lifeday. He had heard from older Padawan’s that people outside the temple go out and party for their lifedays. It would be nice to try and do that too.

“So!” The Doctor put the tea down and clapped his hands. “What is your favourite colour?”

Obi-Wan blinked at the sudden question and frowned. “Umm, blue? I guess?” He looked down at his tea and wriggled his nose.

“You guess?” The Doctor gave a hum. “Well… I guess that will do.”

Obi-Wan’s head snapped up in confusion. What was The Doctor on about? He opened his mouth to ask when Donna answered for him.

“What this idiot is trying to ask Obi-Wan, is what colour do you want your bedroom to be?” Donna smiled softly.

“Oh.” Obi-Wan looked down again. “Whatever colour is fine. I do not mind.” He said, remembering the initiate rooms where he slept for the past several years after leaving the younglings crèche.

The walls were always white, and freshly painted each year. They were not allowed many possessions and Obi-Wan remembered arguing with the Masters to be able to keep the small planet systems and star fighters he made in his spare time. They had been taken away and given to the crèche in the end. And Obi-Wan had been told that as a Jedi, he was not allowed to have possessions as possessions led to greed.

He had grown used to the stark white walls and the other children in their own bunks around him. He was unsure if he would be able to get used to sleeping anywhere else.

The Doctor spoke after a few moments of silence. “We are asking because while normally the T.A.R.D.I.S would just see what kind of room you like and fix it all up for you” Obi-Wan looked up at what The Doctor was saying. “It can’t choose the colours correctly. More often than not you end up with a vomited rainbow.” The Doctor grinned as Obi-Wan wiggled his nose at that imagery. “So, you need to choose a colour. Out loud. So, that the T.A.R.D.I.S can finish your room.”

Obi-Wan sipped the now cooled tea and thought about it. He didn’t know how long he would be traveling with The Doctor and Donna and he didn’t want to sleep somewhere he didn’t like so…

Biting the inside of his lip, Obi-Wan thought of the colours that meant something to him. He thought of Bant’s coral pink skin and bright eyes. He thought of Garen’s deep brown eyes and Reeft’s cool grey skin. He thought of the small area by the little lake in the Room of a Thousand Fountains where they would all sit together and play their afternoon away. He thought of the soft green grass, the dark brown trees and the calm that came from it and made his choice.

“Could… Could my room be green by chance?” He asked, smiling hesitantly. He knows that the two of them were encouraging him to choose a colour it was just… He didn’t want to seem rude or demanding at all. He had endured so many lectures and punishments for not being polite enough and there was a worry in the back of his head that The Doctor and Donna may get annoyed with him and send him away.

And he never wanted that to happen.

But there was no annoyance on The Doctor’s face, only a wide and happy grin. “Oooh! Green is good! I love green. Reminds me often of rolling hills and open plains.”

Donna snorted. “You are thinking of The Lord of the Rings again. Honestly, we just went on the damned tour the other week.” She pointed out, placing her cup down and rolling her eyes.

The Doctor gave an almost playful scowl at her. “It was a fun trip! You said it yourself! And you wanted to go.”

“Of course, I wanted to go! It was a free trip to New Zealand!” Donna waved her hand and Obi-Wan couldn’t help but giggle. He had no idea what they were talking about or what a Lord of the Rings was, but the two-adult’s behaviour was amusing and fun to watch.

His giggles brought the attention of the adults to him and he immediately blushed and looked down. He heard both The Doctor and Donna snort before The Doctor wrapped his arm around Obi-Wan’s shoulders. Obi-Wan smiled up at the tall man and leaned into him.

“Now then! Why don’t we show you your new room and some other bits and pieces around the T.A.R.D.I.S?” The Doctor suggested.

Obi-Wan nodded and pulled away from The Doctor so he could grab the cups and wash them, but as he moved to grab the said cups, The Doctor waved his hand away.

“Don’t worry about the cups. The old girl has her own system of cleaning and dealing with things. And she gets cranky when people messy with it.” The Doctor said, pulling Obi-Wan’s chair back and with a sweeping gesture of his arm, The Doctor pointed to a door that was not there a minute ago, “Shall we?”

Obi-Wan stared openly at the sudden appearance at the door before mentally shaking himself and smiling up at The Doctor. He vowed quietly to search through the library when he had the chance to find out all of the T.A.R.D.I.S’ secrets and inner workings.

The Doctor led Obi-Wan through a corridor that was covered in different wall decorations and doors. Some of the decorations Obi-Wan recognised from his Planetary Culture lessons and some of them were just strange and weird. And Obi-Wan was itching to know what they were and where they were from.

As they passed the different doors, The Doctor pointed out what each of them held. There was a laundry, a greenhouse (that Obi-Wan was going to definitely explore), a laboratory, an art room and there was even a pool! It was amazing how many rooms and things could fit inside this tiny blue box and oh! Obi-Wan wanted to see it all!

Finally, after several minutes of walking, they came to an almost semi-circle of doors. There were about five doors on the curved wall and each was named. There was one that said Donna on the left, with one that his name next to that. Next to his own name was a series of circles in a pattern that he could not decipher, but he guessed that it may be The Doctor’s? Obi-Wan wondered why he could not read what it meant and decided to ask The Doctor later.

Of the last two doors, the one of the left said toilet and the other said bathroom.

He looked back over to the door that held his name and looked up hopefully at The Doctor and Donna. Both of them stood side by side, smiling down at him. Donna jerked her head at the door and rolled her eyes. “Well? What are you waiting for?” She asked, nudging him with her hand.

Obi-Wan grinned and ran over to the door, swinging it open and stepping inside the room.

It was small. There was a single bunk with simple sheets on one side and desk on the other. He had a chested draw for clothes and a bedside table with a lamp.

But none of that matter. What matter was how beautiful the green on the walls was. It was the exact green of the grass that he had envisioned when choosing the colour. If he was to ever miss his friends or his home in the Temple all he has to do is look at these walls and remember the carefree afternoons he had in the past.

This was a gift and he was going to keep it for as long as he could.

Obi-Wan turned back to The Doctor and Donna, who both stood by the door looking down at him with soft smiles on their faces. Obi-Wan noticed dimly that his bag, that he must have dropped Force only knows where in the ship, was by the door frame.

“What do you think?” The Doctor asked, the soft expression becoming a joyful grin, one that Obi-Wan returned.

“I love it!” He bounced on his toes. “It is perfect. The colour is exactly like how I wanted it to be!”

The Doctor laughed. “Once you choose a colour, the T.A.R.D.I.S can work out what shade you like best and apply it to the walls.” The Doctor explained, taping a finger to his forehead with a wink. “The room isn’t much right now but we can get you more things as we travel along.”

Obi-Wan’s grin did not falter but the joy in him did. A Jedi was not supposed to have possessions. A Jedi should only have what is necessary. But he wasn’t a Jedi, now was he?

The Doctor continued speaking as if he did not notice Obi-Wan’s hesitance, but Obi-Wan could tell he did. “Why don’t you unpack your things and then come back down to the console room? Donna and I will meet you there and we can decide where we are going to go. Okay?”

Obi-Wan nodded and tried to look as happy as he was a few moments before. He must have done an alright job as the pair gave him soft smiles and left, Donna going to her room and The Doctor going to the console room.

Obi-Wan let his smile drop and forced back a sigh. Everything that had happened in the last few hours was catching up to him and he felt very tired all of a sudden. He walked slowly over to his bag and carried it over to his bed, not bothering to shut the door. He tipped the contents of his bag onto his new bed and cried out in shock.

There, half hidden under a pair of pants, was a training lightsaber. And not just any training lightsaber, the one that Obi-Wan had been known to favour when training. Oh no! Oh no, oh no! He was going to get in so much trouble for this!

He heard thumping footsteps and suddenly Donna was there by his side. “What is it? What’s wrong?” Her voice was strong and steady, like it had been earlier today.

He pointed to the lightsaber and looked up at her with a devastated face. “I didn’t put it in there! I didn’t! But when the Masters find out about it I will be in so much trouble! They will exile me from the Order and block the Force from me!” He all but cried.

Donna pulled him into her arms and shushed him, her fingers moving gently through his hair. “Shhh. It is alright. You didn’t take it. They will understand.” He shook his head and felt like he was about to cry.

“No, they won’t. They won’t listen or care what I have to say. They will just take the Force away from me and send me away again.” He mumbled hopelessly against shoulder.

“They will have to go through me and The Doctor before they can do that Obi-Wan.” She whispered to him. “You are safe with us. We will get to the bottom of this when it is time to do so, okay?”

Obi-Wan nodded against her. “Okay.” They sat there for a few moments before Donna pulled back.

“Now, what is this thing anyway? I have never seen anything like it before.” Donna asked, frowning down at it.

Obi-Wan picked it up and smiled shyly. “It’s a training lightsaber. Jedi initiates like myself use them to train for when we become Padawan’s. The kyber crystal in the heart of the ‘saber is what makes it work and cost a lot of money on the black market.” He explained, not turning it on.

Donna blinked for a few seconds and gave Obi-Wan a small smile. “You will have to show me how you use it one day.” She said, standing and running her hand through his hair once more. “I will see you in the control room, alright?”

Obi-Wan nodded. “Alright.”

Donna left the room quietly, shutting the door behind her. Obi-Wan rubbed his face and silently thanked the Force for allowing him to meet such wonderful people.

As Obi-Wan began to put his things away, he thought he head Donna shout ‘ _You never told me Jedi were_ real!’ but decided that he must have imagined it. After all, who doesn’t know about Jedi these days?


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Our Adventure begins!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big shout out to markwatnae and fireflyfish on Tumblr for helping me with the planet name and the name of the amusement park! You guys are the best.
> 
> Oh! and just so you guys know, it was not Bruck who put the 'Saber into Obi-Wan's bag. It was a little green troll. Good guess though!

After ten or so minutes of putting his things away in his new room and after taking the time to wash his face in the simple, but comfortable bathroom; Obi-Wan was feeling ready to go and meet the others in the console room. Or control room? Donna said control but The Doctor said console so what should he call it?

Obi-Wan thought for a second and decided on calling the room ‘the console room’. Because that was what The Doctor called it and The Doctor does own the T.A.R.D.I.S.

Shaking his head at the silliness of worrying about what to call the room, Obi-Wan made his way calmly to the console room, stopping only briefly to gawk at the awesome library.

He was so going to be spending as much of his free time in there as he could.

And since he has a training Lightsaber with him, Obi-Wan could definitely practice his katas and forms; if he finds the space to do so. He could even teach Donna and The Doctor some of the katas too! That would be fun and would show the two of them that he is able to take care of himself and that they don’t have to worry about him! He will show them that he is not a weak and scared kid who needs help all the time. It will be great!

With a smile on his face, Obi-Wan walked cheerfully to where the adults were once again bickering by the console. Was bickering all they did in their spare time, Obi-Wan wondered briefly as he walked closer to hear what they were saying.

“I’m telling you; a nice trip to a peaceful place would be good for Obi-Wan!” Donna was insisting. “Somewhere with waterfalls and nice hikes where he can relax.”

The Doctor had his back to Obi-Wan but he could almost hear the frown in The Doctor’s voice. “He is twelve Donna. Let’s take him somewhere fun for the day. To an amusement park or to the movies. Let him be a kid and relax.”

Obi-Wan stood in the doorway and frowned slightly. Were they talking about where they should go? And why were they hanging it all on his possible enjoyment?

Yes, he wanted to have fun and all; but what Obi-Wan really wanted was to see how the T.A.R.D.I.S worked and whether or not they really could go back and forth in time. Because that would be totally Wizard.

But on the other hand…

“I’ve never been to an amusement park before.” He said quietly, making his way slowly to the adult’s side.

The Doctor and Donna looked over at him, both wearing soft but cheerful smiles. He could feel that Donna felt a little concerned while looking at him but Obi-Wan put that down to him crying in her arms not fifteen minutes ago.

“Huh.” The Doctor nodded. “Well I know of a planet that is just one big amusement park. Well… I say planet but it is really just a moon station. Great place. Had good reviews the last I heard of it.”

Donna rolled her eyes and huffed. “It sounds like a health hazard.” She shook her head and looked over at Obi-Wan, her eyes gentle and warm. “Would you like to go?” She asked.

Obi-Wan bit his lip and looked down shyly. He did want to go. As a youngling, the Masters only ever took them out of the Temple once or twice. He has never had the chance to travel anywhere before.

“I would.” He murmured softly. “If it isn’t too much.” He looked up shyly and gave a small, almost timid grin. “Would I be allowed to help pilot us there?”

The Doctor laughed and his whole Force presence was alight with joy. “Of course! It is always great to have an extra pair of hands helping with the old girl!” The Doctor clapped his hands and all but danced around the console. “Now, Denaria four is a pretty easy place to get to. No asteroids to avoid and the such. And the park itself, Knoebels, is supposed to be really fun. Apparently, they even have a place for adults to go.”

Obi-Wan grinned happily at the idea of being able to help pilot the T.A.R.D.I.S. He wanted to learn all the controls and he wanted desperately to learn how it all works. But his smile quickly faded when The Doctor mentioned both the moon and parks names.

From what he remembered several senior Padawan’s saying a few years back, Knoebels shut down suddenly and without explanation. He remembered that there had been several Jedi teams sent but nothing came from it. It was open one day and closed the next. Talk about strange.

“Knoebels closed three years ago.” Obi-Wan said disappointed, his shoulders slumping slightly. The Doctor may have said that they could travel through time, but there was no actual evidence of them being able to do so and…

“Hello! Time machine!” Donna waved her hand at the console. “Trust me Obi-Wan, we can still go to the amusement park.” She walked up to him and put her arm around his shoulder, smiling down at him. “Why don’t we go for the last day? There is bound to be extra prizes and fireworks for their last days, right? It will be fun.”

Obi-Wan doubted it, remembering the frowns that the senior Padawans had when they had spoken of the park. But still, he didn’t want to cause a fuss.

And… to be honest, he had always been curious as to what happened in the park to warrant Jedi investigation. Maybe he would get to see what really happened?

And… maybe he could actually see what an amusement park was. He has only ever read about them in books and he always wondered what it would be like to go to one.

So, he smiled up at Donna and nodded. “Okay. Let’s go!” He grabbed Donna’s hand and led her to the console where The Doctor waited for them.

The tall man was all but bouncing on his toes while he waited for the two of them. Obi-Wan found the energy The Doctor was emitting be infectious and was soon bouncing on his own toes in excitement. Donna looked at the two of them and shook her head.

“I am going to need to put baby leashes on both of you, aren’t I?” She shook her head with a long-suffering sigh.

Obi-Wan giggled. He didn’t know what a baby leash was but he still couldn’t help but laugh at how Donna was acting. And The Doctor rolling his eyes at her words made him giggle more.

There was so much expression and emotions with these two. Obi-Wan felt almost overwhelmed with how free their emotions were around him. Obi-Wan promised himself that he would mediate later that night and see if he needed to fix his shields.

Because while he may love the idea of travelling with The Doctor and Donna, he is going to need to be cautious if their emotions start to mess with his shields. He remembered what his crèche Masters used to say about younglings who weren’t shielded well enough.

_“Those who cannot shield their own minds are the cause of death of those whom they are closest to.”_

And he won’t, he absolutely won’t, be the cause of The Doctor and Donna’s deaths because he could not shield his own mind against their emotions.

He will figure this out. Somehow.

But right now, The Doctor was bickering with Donna about something and the console pulsed a soft green beside them. Everything was alright and will continue to be alright. The Force will provide him a way.

Smiling up at his new friends, Obi-Wan could not stop the small laugh of joy the escaped his mouth. Everything was going to be alright and he was going to go on his first adventure!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan learns the three rules of travelling with The Doctor and Donna and gets a new set of clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a little trouble with this chapter. I am trying to make sure that I don't make it look like the Doctor and Donna are babying Obi-Wan or treating him like a child. It is a little hard to do. I hope that I have managed it.
> 
> Also, guess who just made it to 300 kudos on this fic? This Guy! *Cheers* Thank you guys so much for your continued support of this story and my writing! It means so, so much to me! I have never even gotten close to 300 in anything before and I am so happy right now!
> 
> Thank you!

Together with The Doctor and Donna, Obi-Wan pushed buttons and pulled odd looking things on the console, laughing joyfully as the T.A.R.D.I.S shuddered and spun. It felt like he was in one of the pilot simulators and boy was he having fun!

It took only a few minutes for the T.A.R.D.I.S to stop and when it did stop, it gave out the weirdest sound that Obi-Wan had ever heard. But that didn’t matter, what mattered was that they landed and were here!

He bounced over to the door, eager to see this park for himself. He was so excited! He couldn’t wait to see everything and go on the rides and-!

“Easy there Obi-Wan.” Donna scolded gently. “Don’t go running off from us. There are some rules we have to lay down before you go out.”

Obi-Wan pouted slightly but gave an understanding nod. Donna said that they were going to take care of him while he travelled with them, he guessed that the rules would be a part of him being taken care of. And if he was honest, he didn’t mind having rules to guide him. He was about to go out into the unknown galaxy and he really had no idea what he would do if he didn’t have something to guide him.

The Doctor clapped his hands from behind Donna and spoke. “Right, rule number one!” The Doctor looked at him seriously. “Stay by either of our sides unless we tell you can leave it, okay? For these first few trips it is safer if you are with us. Once you get the hang of travelling about and being in different times and on different planets, then you can go off on your own…” The Doctor paused for a second. “Within reason.”

Donna took over from The Doctor. “Rule number two; when we say run, run.” Obi-Wan frowned at her. “We run into bad people every now and then and sometimes the best way to deal with everything is to run.”

Obi-Wan frowned at that. He didn’t like the idea of having to run away. He has always preferred to stay and fight. It was why he always got in trouble with Bruck Chan. He could never back away from a fight.

Maybe that was what he needed to learn how to do. Learn how to run away when necessary.

Obi-Wan it the inside of his lip and gave Donna a firm nod. “I understand.” He said, feeling the seriousness of her words.

Donna shared an unreadable look with The Doctor before she continued to speak. “When we say something, Obi-Wan, we need you to listen to it. Because we may run into danger and need you to leave or get something important. We are not trying to send you away because you are young, but because we want you to be safe.”

The frown that had briefly left his lips was back again. “How much trouble do you guys get into?” Obi-Wan asked, looking at the two of them in slight confusion. What did his new friends normally do anyway? Do they just travel and accidentally run into trouble? Or do they go looking for it?

The Doctor grinned at his question and shook his head. “Way too much for simple travellers. But most of the time, trouble finds us, not the other way around.”

Donna snorted at those words and shook her head. “Yes, and what happened on Rission was completely accidental.” Her words were filled with a heavy sarcasm that would have gotten Obi-Wan a slap over the head back in the Temple if he used it.

“Hey! That wasn’t my fault!” The Doctor protested and Obi-Wan giggled at the way the two felt in the Force. It reminded him a lot of how his friends and him felt when they all messed around away from the Masters.

Open, happy, filled with an easy commandry. It was how things were supposed to be in Obi-Wan’s opinion. It never sat right with him that he was punished by the Masters for being so emotional, but he was young still and there was a good chance they could all be right in the end.

But right now, he didn’t care about that. Right now, he was going to half shield himself from The Doctor and Donna’s emotions and go on an adventure with them. And he was going to enjoy himself.

The Doctor and Donna bickered for another few minutes before both of them rolled their eyes at each other and looked back at Obi-Wan. “So, do you understand the three rules?” The Doctor asked, his face solemn and serious.

Obi-Wan looked at both the adults and nodded. “Stay close to you guys. Run when told to. Do as you tell me.” He reiterated simply. They were simple rules. Very much close to the rules that the Masters gave when they left the Temple those few times. He could follow The Doctor and Donna’s rules easily.

“Excellent!” The Doctor grinned suddenly and the solemn look was gone, leaving the man looking younger and bright. “Let’s head off then!”

The Doctor walked passed Obi-Wan and to the T.A.R.D.I.S doors. The tall man threw them open, letting in a wave of hot, wet, heat. The Doctor paused for a second before closing the doors and looking back at Obi-Wan and Donna.

“Right, change of clothes first.” He said, clapping his hands. “Come on Obi-Wan! I am bound to have something your size in The Wardrobe.”

Obi-Wan gave Donna a confused look and the red-haired woman just smiled at him. “Go with him.” She gently pushed his shoulder in the direction that The Doctor wondered off to. He gave her one last look but followed to where The Doctor had gone.

Why were they changing clothes? Obi-Wan didn’t understand. His own tunics could stand the heat that he had felt. He knows that they can. Obi-Wan had seen and felt firsthand what his tunics could go through before they became unbearable to wear. His survival class taught him that.

But… he didn’t want to argue. If his new guardians wanted him to change, he will change. Plus, he didn’t think that The Doctor would want to run around in that odd-looking outfit with many layers anyway. It would be too hot for that.

The Wardrobe, Obi-Wan found out, was a large, almost endless room. It was filled with all different types of clothing just lying about or hazard thrown up on the walls. He walked through the room amazed at what he was looking at. All different types of material and styles, most he hasn’t even seen before! It was breathtaking to look at.

“Ah! There you are!” The Doctor called from up top of a spiral staircase that Obi-Wan had not noticed because it was honestly covered in clothes. “I have some things up here that will fit you. Come on up!”

Obi-Wan grinned and ran as quickly as he dared around all the clothing and up the spiral staircase. The Doctor was next to a changing room, looking at the various bits of clothing beside him. “I put your clothing in there. Try them on.” The Doctor suggested.

Obi-Wan gave a small nod and walked into the changing room, feeling odd just being in it. In the Temple, they all changed together in their rooms. Or in the bathroom. There was no separation between you and someone else who was there. The only thing that is ever separate in the bathrooms is your rank or species. Other than that, the Temple encourages everyone to put body shyness behind them. After all, there are planets that find clothing offensive and you never know when you are going to travel to one of them.

Obi-Wan shook his head to clear away his thoughts. He needed to stop thinking about the Temple and what the Masters used to say. He needed to think only of the here and now.

Breathing deeply, Obi-Wan shed his Jedi tunics and put on the simple and plan shirt and shorts. It was not what he would normally wear and he did feel slightly uncomfortable and exposed but…

The shirt was soft against his skin and was a nice shade of green, almost the same colour as his new room. The shorts had big pockets that zipped up. He could fit his training ‘Saber into one of them and the pants would not be weighed down. The clothing was comfortable and when he looked into the mirror that the changing room provided, Obi-Wan did not see a failed Jedi initiate, he saw a young boy with bright red hair and bright blue-green eyes with a large smile on his face.

It was almost a shock to see. This was not the same Obi-Wan who woke up this morning and was forced out of the Temple. This was a new Obi-Wan. One who was about to go on an adventure.

Once he finds some shoes that aren’t his boots.

Yes, he does love his boots, but they simply did not match his new outfit. The boots go up to his knees, where the new shorts stop. It would be completely strange and embarrassing if he left the T.A.R.D.I.S wearing them with his shorts on.

“Umm, Doctor?” He called through the door, hoping that The Doctor was still there.

“Yes Obi-Wan?” The Doctor called back. “Everything okay?”

“Yes, um… I need new shoes.” Obi-Wan said awkwardly, opening the door and giving The Doctor a small, hesitant smile. “I only have my boots with me.”

The Doctor gave Obi-Wan an easy smile and held up a pair of shoes. “Try these on. I forgot to add them to your pile.”

Obi-Wan looked at the shoes with a frown, slightly confused on what they were, before he shrugged and slipped them on and tied the laces. The shoes were black and green and felt really odd but really nice around his feet. They were very much different compared to his Bantha hide boots. But he liked them.

“Right then! All set?” The Doctor grinned. It was then that Obi-Wan noticed that The Doctor had also changed clothes. Rather than his odd-looking outfit, The Doctor was now wearing a shirt like his and a pair of light pants. It was a strange sight but it suited the tall man.

Obi-Wan nodded and smiled up at the Doctor in joy and anticipation. “Come on then! Let’s head back down. Donna is probably waiting for us.”

Obi-Wan followed The Doctor back down to the console room where Donna was waiting for them in a knee length dress covered in a flower pattern. She had a rather large bag in her arms and tinted glasses on her face. “Before we go,” Donna looked at the both of them. “You are both putting on sunblock. I will not have either of you complain about being burnt.”

The Doctor rolled his eyes and Obi-Wan giggled, feeling a little relieved. He burnt so easily in the sun. And being burnt hurt. A lot. Not to mention the fact that he was so pale and the redness really did show up on his skin.

At least he wasn’t like Bant and didn’t end up drying up and needed to go to the healer’s ward. That he was thankful for.

When finally, the sunblock was on to a standard that made Donna happy, The Doctor led them to the doors and once again, opened them.

It was time for their adventure to truly begin.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! The Adventure has Begun. And things get off to a rocky start right away. Oh boy, this is not going to be a fun adventure, that is for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep telling myself, keep this story nice and friendly. But noooooooo I have to be angsty and dark every other chapter and suddenly throw in bad things.
> 
> Comments are love and Kudos are hugs. Please send both my ways.

The blazing heat hit their faces as they blinked into the sunlight. There were the sounds of children screaming in delight and loud, almost cheerful sounding music drawing them where all the fun was. From where they were standing, Obi-Wan could see the tops of several rides that looped around and around behind the large wall that separated this side of the moon and the park.

The T.A.R.D.I.S had taken them just inside the gates of the park, dropping them off not too far from the entry line was. Obi-Wan bounced on his toes, wanting to wince at how his feet felt in his new shoes but was too excited to say anything.

“Well then!” The Doctor clapped. “The line is over there. We will get day passes and leave say… oh how about tenish?” The tall man looked at his chrono on his wrist.

“That sounds good to me.” Donna nodded, adjusting her glasses. “What about you Obi-Wan?” She looked at him.

Obi-Wan gave a small grin of excitement and nodded. “I am fine with that!” He said, looking over to the line, wanting nothing more than to run over to it. He felt the amusement from the two adults and didn’t care; he was at an amusement park! He was on an adventure! Maybe he could find out why this place was closed? Maybe he will be a hero and save the day like the Knights and Master do!

“Come on! Let’s go have some fun!” The Doctor laughed, clapping Obi-Wan’s shoulder and leading them to the line.

The heat was harsh the more they stood out in it and Obi-Wan was thankful for his new clothing and for Donna’s sunscreen. The sun’s rays were almost blistering and Obi-Wan could not help but wonder how Knoebels kept running if everything was so hot? Wouldn’t the metal burn people on the rides and wouldn’t all the food spoil? Speaking of food…

The closer they got to the entrance, the stronger the smell of trash and rotten food could be smelt. They could see over flowing trashcans covered in flies and rotten food that looked like it had been there for weeks just sitting there; and people did not seem to notice. Maybe this was why the park closed?

Obi-Wan couldn’t help but frown. While poor health and safety can close a park, the Force was nudging him; telling him that there was something else amiss.

As they neared closer to the ticket box, they could hear a man and woman, two Twi’leks who were both the same shade of red, shouting loudly at an overly cheerful worker at the ticket box.

“Where are our siblings! What have you done to them?!” The woman shouted while the man banged on the clear, but strong, screen in front of the worker.

The worker did not flinch as the man banged again and again. “I am sorry. But there is no record of your siblings ever being a guest in Knoebels. Please leave the grounds before security is called.” The worker grinned as if there was nothing wrong.

Obi-Wan looked up at his new guardians and frowned at the looks they gave each other. They too must have noticed something was up.

“Where are they?!” The man shouted. “What have you done to them?! We demand answers!”

From the way that the man and woman were shouting, it sounded, at least to Obi-Wan, that they were worried that their siblings had been sold away. Which, given that they (the missing siblings) were no doubt young Twi’leks, Obi-Wan could not fault the man and woman for their worry and fear. Twi’leks were some of the handful of beings who were most effected and attacked because of slavery.

In Obi-Wan’s young opinion, he believed it had everything to do with the blue Twi’lek who represents his people in the Senate. Every time Obi-Wan has seen the man on the Holonet or on Senate sessions for class, there has always been a young, if not slightly underage female Twi’lek in his arms or by his side. And not to mention the amount of food he eats on screen. If that man keeps it up, they would have to roll him through the Senate halls.

“Sir and Miss.” An overly cheerful and bulky looking security guard loomed over the Twi’leks. Beside him were two other guards. Donna and The Doctor moved slightly in front of Obi-Wan but thankfully not enough to block his view. “You are here by ordered to leave this moon and never return.”

The woman turned and looked at the guards, her face twisting with rage and hate. Obi-Wan flinched at the backlash of emotion coming from her and grabbed Donna’s wrist to steady himself. Donna glanced down at him but said nothing as the guard began to speak once more.

“This is your last chance, Sir and Miss. Leave and never return.” The guard said. The smile on his face looked… terrifying, if Obi-Wan was to be honest. It was stretched across the man’s face but there was no real joy or cheer in it. It was as if his face was truly stuck like that.

The woman shouted something in Rly before launching herself at the guards. The man was right behind her. The two of them attacked the still smiling guards with a ferocity that made Obi-Wan’s skin itch. He forced his shields to their strongest level as he was forced back and away from the fighting by both Donna and The Doctor as well as some well-meaning citizens.

The fighting suddenly stopped when the woman screamed in pain, shortly followed by the man’s own shouts. From what he could see, the Twi’leks were on the ground withering in pain as one of the guards held an Electro Baton to their bodies. Obi-Wan felt bile rise up into his throat at the sight. While not illegal, those batons were severally frowned upon in the private security sector because of how dangerous they were. Already, after not even thirty seconds, the woman and man were both passed out, their bodies still twitching from the after effects of raw electricity coursing through their bodies.

Everyone stood horrified as the guards picked up the Twi’leks and carried them into the park. The worker who had been in the booth that the man had been shouting at came out and waved at everyone. “I am terribly sorry about all that! You will all receive free passes and unlimited rides for your troubles!” The worker continued to smile as if nothing was wrong. Obi-Wan moved as close as he could get to Donna. Something was not right here. Something wasn’t right at all.

The Doctor shared a look with Donna before looking down at Obi-Wan. The Time Lord move closer to the two of them and spoke in a low and quiet voice. “Something isn’t right here.”

Obi-Wan nodded and glanced over to where the Twi’leks had been moments before. “No one knows why this place closed.” He whispered to his guardians. “It just suddenly did one day. They sent several Knights to go check it out but no one found anything suspicious apparently.”

Donna was wearing a worried frown. “Why didn’t you tell us this Obi-Wan?” She asked, her voice calm and careful, like she didn’t want to hurt him.

Biting his lip, Obi-Wan looked down at his new shoes. “I didn’t want to be a bother to you.” He admitted. “And I really did want to go to the park.”

The Doctor’s hand gently clasped against his shoulder. “You are not a bother Obi-Wan.” The tall man stated firmly. “You are our friend. You will never be a bother to us.”

“Just please, next time tell us about something like this before we go okay?” Donna added as she brushed his hair back.

Obi-Wan nodded, feeling both chastised and relieved. They weren’t going to send him away for not telling them! And he wasn’t in trouble. Thank the Force.

“What are we going to do?” He whispered to them, fingers playing with the edge of his new shirt.

“We need to get inside for one.” The Doctor said, nodding his head over to the now cleared line. Everyone had either left already or was inside. They didn’t have much time before they looked suspicious.

“And we need to find out what happened to those two people.” Donna added.

Obi-Wan nodded and gripped Donna’s hand. “We do a recon of the whole place and then start looking.” He suggested.

The Doctor gave a small noise of agreement and frowned at the entrance. “That, Obi-Wan, sounds like a fantastic idea.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan, The Doctor and Donna finally enter the park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not exactly sure I like this chapter. I mean, I do like it, I wrote it after all but at the same time I think that some of the wording should have been a little better. 
> 
> Eh, I am content though. No point in worrying about it.
> 
> Anyway! Enjoy the cliffhanger!
> 
> Also, if you like what you read, please leave a comment or kudos! I love both of them and really enjoy hearing what you have to say!

Together, the three of them walked over to the booth. Obi-Wan held tightly onto Donna’s hand and played up the act of being a frightened youngling. Well, at least he was kinda acting.

Obi-Wan was willing to admit that this whole thing was terrifying. He was in the past with time travellers about to try and find out just what in the Force was happening in this place and given the scene they had all been forced to witness just before, Obi-Wan had a small, icy feeling in his belly that said that something bad was going to happen.

Why, oh, why did he think this was a good idea?

Pressing close to Donna and The Doctor, Obi-Wan watched as The Doctor greeted the still smiling worker.

“Hello there! I was wondering if we could have two adults and a child pass please?” The Doctor asked, a cheerful look on his face. Obi-Wan noted that the look did not match the suspicion and caution that the older man felt.

He also noted that he could feel the imprint on the ground not five meters away where the Twi’leks had been only several minutes ago. He could feel the echoes of pain and suffering and squeezed Donna’s hand as he tried to focus his mind on something else and keep his shields up.

He can’t help the Twi’leks if his mind breaks down. He needs to be sharp and ready, like how The Doctor was right now.

“Ah, yes, yes. That will be perfectly fine!” The smiling man said, pulling out several wrist bands from out of sight. “With the… incident that just happened, your passes will be free as will all your rides.”

The Doctor took the wrist bands and nodded. “Thank you. Though, I am just wondering, is it normal protocol to shock someone if they step out of line? Because Ben here has a heart condition and I don’t want him to get shocked accidentally because some hooligan was acting up around him.”

Obi-Wan blinked as The Doctor gestured to him and guessed that he was the ‘Ben’ that The Doctor was referring to. He wasn’t sure why The Doctor didn’t just use his name but Obi-Wan knew better than to question it until they were alone.

“Oh no, we don’t shock anyone underage!” The smiling man said, his voice held a laugh that was not felt by the man. “Only adults who try and act up like those two. Honestly.” The man shook his head. “We told them time and time again that those children have never been here but would they listen? Well, you know how Twi’leks are. Always thinking something is wrong or that slavers are out to get them!” The man shook his head, still smiling unnaturally and for a moment, the man before them seemed to fade away and Obi-Wan found himself looking at a different man all together.

He saw a man screaming against a cage, begging to be let out while a smiling beast laughed at the screaming man.

But it was only for a moment and Obi-Wan was not sure if he even saw what he thought he saw. Still, Obi-Wan had a feeling that what he just saw was a warning from the Force. And that was a troubling thought.

“Anyway! Would you mind if I have your names for our records please?” The smiling man was back, bringing Obi-Wan back to the present. He looked at both his new guardians and managed to keep a frown off his face. Neither of them had reacted to the image so Obi-Wan guessed that it must have defiantly have been a warning. But why was he shown it? The Force doesn’t do things like that for a reason.

The Doctor clapped Obi-Wan on the shoulder and nodded. “Right then, my name is John Smith. This is my nephew Ben Lars and my sister Donna Lars.” Obi-Wan gave a timid smile at being called the name and wondered what the significance of it was, seeing as it nearly had Donna choking on her own breath.

“You alright?” The Doctor asked, raising an eyebrow. Donna just glared at him. Obi-Wan looked at them both in confusion and decided that he did not want to know.

“And you are now in the system!” The smiling man said cheerfully, drawing their attention back to him. “If you get lost or hurt, we will now know who you are, where you are and will be able to alert your companions to your where about through the wrist bands. We require you to wear them while within the park. Just pop them on before you go in through the gate! Have a lovely day!”

The Doctor nodded and carefully herded Obi-Wan and Donna towards the gate. The over whelming smell of the rotting food sitting in the sun was almost gag worthy. Donna pulled a disgusted face at the trash can and pulled Obi-Wan away from its direction.

“So, here is the plan.” The Doctor whispered as they walked through the gate together, the loud, cheerful sounding music making it almost hard for Obi-Wan to hear him clearly. “We do a lap around the park, see if anything is out of place. Than we go searching for those two who were taken. Got it?”

Obi-Wan nodded at The Doctor’s words, feeling both determined to help those Twi’leks and ready get to the bottom of all of this. He also felt a sick worry in his stomach that something bad was going to happen.

He clenched his jaw, he would not let a bad feeling stop him. He won’t. People are in danger and if he can help them then by the Force he will.

As they walked through the gate, the oppressive heat suddenly disappeared and a coolness brushed itself over his skin. He looked up in surprise and noticed a very faint shimmer in the sky.

“Huh, what do you know? A climate force field. It must be how they keep the park cool in the heat.” The Doctor said, following his gaze. “There would be a control centre somewhere in the middle of the park monitoring its systems.”

Donna hummed lowly and let go of Obi-Wan’s hand to adjust her glasses. “Well, we won’t much done standing here. Why don’t we start from the outside and make our way in?” She suggested, pointing at the path to the right. There were two other paths, one to the left and on in the middle, that more than likely would lead them to the centre of the park.

“That sounds like a good plan, Donna.” The Doctor nodded rubbing his chin for a few seconds before clapping his hands. “First things first though.”

The Doctor pulled out an odd looking long and thin sliver cylinder that had a blue top. Obi-Wan watched in confusion as The Doctor waved this weird thing over the three passes before he handed them to Donna and Obi-Wan.

“There. That will stop them from tracking us.” The Doctor nodded in satisfaction. The older man noted Obi-Wan’s bewilderment. “Right. This is a sonic screwdriver. It is my go to multi tool.” The Doctor explained.

Obi-Wan just nodded slowly and made a mental note to look up what the hell that type of sonic screwdriver was. Because it did not look like any of the sonics he used in class, that was for sure.

“Shall we then?” The Doctor gave a sweeping gesture towards the right pathway, a look of excitement on his face.

Obi-Wan looked at the pathway that was filled with food stalls and games and wondered why when he looked at the path he would get a feeling that something was not right. That something was out of place. It was like he was looking at a room where everything had been moved a centimetre to left, he thought to himself. Nothing seemed out of place but at the same time…

And then he noticed it, the trash cans were over flowing in here too. And no one was near the food stalls. Or near the games. No workers. No kids. No parents. In fact … Obi-Wan couldn’t see anyone else on the pathway. Or even on the rides above them.

There wasn’t anybody here at all.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh no, things are about to happen. And the plot shall thicken. Beware of little spiders.

Obi-Wan stepped back in horror at that realisation. There was no one here. He reached out with the Force, desperate to feel a spark of life somewhere that did not come from himself or The Doctor and Donna and he could not find anything within the park walls.

He looked up at his guardians, face grim. “I can’t feel or see anyone within the park.” He whispered, his hand jerking towards the area they were about to walk down. “I can use the Force, I think, but I can’t sense anyone with it.”

The two adults gave each other a look and frowned down at Obi-Wan. “Obi-Wan.” Donna started, her voice hesitant. “Neither of us are going to say we understand this Force or what it means to you, but if you think something is up, please tell us.”

Obi-Wan nodded grimly and looked back towards the gate that they had gone through to get into the park. “The worker we spoke to?” Obi-Wan bit his lip and glanced around them, slightly afraid that they were being watched. “When I looked at him, I got a warning and an image from the Force.”

The Doctor rubbed his cheeks his chin and frowned down at Obi-Wan. “What type of warning? And what did you see?” The Doctor prompted.

“The warning was just the feeling of danger and the image… I saw a screaming man behind a cage while a smiling beast laughed at the man.” Obi-Wan explained the best he could. “I… I don’t think those guards and workers should be smiling like that. It doesn’t feel natural.”

The adults shared another look before they both nodded. “Well, that imagery is disturbing, but it sounds like you could be onto something with it.” The Doctor said, frowning at the gate. “But for now, I think we need to check this place out and see if we can’t find anyone. There were several others who went in before us, they have to be here in the park somewhere.”

“Should we split up?” Obi-Wan asked, looking up at his guardians.

“No. Absolutely not.” Donna said firmly, crossing her arms over her chest. “We are in a creepy ass amusement park. We are not splitting up. That is how people die.”

Obi-Wan looked at her in shock and confusion. What did she mean by that?!

The Doctor sighed and placed his hand on his eyes. “Donna, please stop scaring Obi-Wan. Everything here is scary enough. He doesn’t need to deal with horror movie clichés too.”

Donna glared at him. “They’re not a cliché if they are true. Everyone knows you don’t wander off in creepy ass places. That is how something eats you.”

Obi-Wan stared open mouth at the two of them, completely and utterly confused and ever so slightly frightened. He opened his mouth to speak when a cheerful voice spoke from behind him, which was frightening itself because he did not feel anyone approach.

“Howdy there folks! Everything alright?” The three of them looked in shock at the guard who somehow snuck up behind them. The man was tall, grey skinned and wearing the same wide and unnatural smile that all the workers in this place seemed to have.

“Yes! Everything is fine, our good man!” The Doctor gave an easy smile and stepped up beside Obi-Wan, discreetly pushing him closer to Donna and away from the guard. “We were just trying to choose what we wanted to do first.”

The smiling guard nodded in an almost exaggerated manner. “Well then, I hope you all have fun today! Enjoy the rides and food!” If possible, the man’s smile grew larger as he walked off towards the centre path. The three of them stood very still until the guard was out of sight.

“I couldn’t feel him.” Obi-Wan whispered. “I didn’t feel him approach us at all.”

“We didn’t hear any footsteps either.” Donna pointed out. “A man that size is bound to make some noise, right?”

The Doctor looked to where the guard. “We should start looking around the park. Hopefully, we will run into someone else here who isn’t a worker.” He finally said.

Obi-Wan and Donna gave small, determined nods and all three of them began to walk down the deserted path.

The walked passed different vendor shops with rotten food covered in flies and bugs that had oddly cheerful automated voices calling from speakers talking about the freshness of the food. The passed games where you had to throw rings over bottles and shoot oddly shaped cardboard animals for toys. There were entrances to rides that were blocked off completely or had none one there. They passed one ride that seemed to be looping itself around with strange, fake looking dolls in the boxes that people are supposed to sit in and a speaker that had screams and laughter on repeat.

Whoever was running this park was doing a damn good job of trying to make this park look like it was still normal. If it wasn’t for the rotting food and creepy workers who won’t stop smiling and who electrocute people, Obi-Wan would be hard pressed to say what was scary about this place.

“Hey, Obi-Wan.” Donna said after several long minutes of silence between all three of them. “What did you mean by ‘you didn’t feel him’?” She asked, looking down at him.

Obi-Wan looked up at her in slight surprise before he shrugged, guessing that Donna didn’t know much about the Force at all. “I am trained to use the Force and I am trained to sense those who are around me and those who approach me. It can be very dangerous for a Jedi or Force user for someone to startle you or try and surprise attack you because your Force abilities can react badly.” He explained the best he could. He was not used to having to explain things. He was more used to having things explained to him if he was honest.

Donna frowned at him, confusion on her face. “So… Spidey Senses?” She asked, glancing at the Doctor who sighed and rolled his eyes. “Close enough.”

Obi-Wan just looked at the two of them for a moment and decided that he did not want to know what the hell Spidey Senses meant or why they suddenly made him sensing people with the Force make any sense.

Adults are just strange, strange beings. Especially those adults who grew up away from the Temple and the Order’s ways. Obi-Wan was in no hurry to become an adult.

Obi-Wan shook his head and was about to tell his guardian’s a little more about how far he can use his Senses and the Force itself when he noticed a small, crab… no, a spider like droid not too far away from them.

“Hey! I wonder what that is for?” He looked at the small thing, only several meters away. It was sliver and shone in the light and it looked like it could easily fit in the palm of Obi-Wan’s hand. He only noticed it when the light had bounced off its metal plating. He wondered if it was a security droid or perhaps a spy droid. If so, they may be able to hack into it and see what was what in the park.

He took a step forward to it, looking at it curiously to see what type of markings it may have, when it reared back like an angered beast; two large needle like fangs slid forward from the top of its underbelly and clicked into place. Obi-Wan jerked back and fell to the floor as the droid skitter forward, the needles shining bright against the dull sunlight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry (totally not sorry) to leave you all on a cliff hanger. It was just too much of a fun thing to do. If you ever want to know how terrifying a spider is when it rears back, just look up rearing Funnel Web Spider. That is currently what is in front of Obi-Wan.
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated and kudos make me smile. Please leave both in support of the Author.


	14. Qui-Gon II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am leaving you on that horrible cliffhanger and are giving you a Qui-Gon chapter instead while I think of actual plot for Obi-Wan and our amazing time travelling duo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try and write a Qui-Gon chapter every three or four chapters.And hey! If you guys think it would be easier for you to read, I am happy to put the chapters down into another part in the series if you want! Just let me know!
> 
> Comments are love and kudos are the best! Please leave both for the author!

_Four days before Obi-Wan Kenobi goes missing_

Putting on clean clothes was easy. Sending out an order for new food for his rooms was also easy. Making an appointment with his mind healer was like pulling out rotten teeth from a pregnant Nexu. And he would know. He has done so several times.

“Look, I need to make an appointment with Healer Vantie.” He stressed for the eighth time to the healer who answered his Comm call.

“And I keep telling you, you can’t just call and make an appointment. You have to come down and see the healers first.” The bored and higher pitched tone that came from the man on the other side of the Comm made Qui-Gon want to hurt something. Or someone in this case.

“Put me through to Healer Vantie, please.” Qui-Gon gritted out, dropping his head against the wall with a low thud.

“Sorry, you can’t just call the Healer’s directly when they are on duty-“ Qui-Gon gave up and hung up the Comm, vowing to having Tahl find out who that idiot was and have their computers messed with.

Honestly, he has been seeing Healer Vantie for _years_ and he has never had a problem making a damned appointment before. Urgh, there are times when he hated stupid stuck up idiots like that who think they are so damned important because they have a little power to their name.

For the love of the Force, for once, can people just do their jobs and actually help when they are asked to? Like really, was it so hard for that healer who answered to leave Healer Vantie a message for him like Qui-Gon asked?

Qui-Gon ran a hand over his face and slowed his breathing. He needed to meditate and release his anger and frustration, or he will end up meeting Yoda and being scolded because once again _‘he was not in control of himself and he was posing a danger to the Order’_ and blah, blah, blah.

Force he hated being back in the Temple. Yes, this was his home. Yes, this was where most of his legal friends were. Yes, he really did like the hot water and bath. But he hated the politics. He hated the way he had to act around everyone.

He hated the way everyone acted around him.

He was the Grey Jedi. The one who toes the line. The one who’s Padawan left the Order and Jedi with another former Padawan who would rather spend time in the far reaches of space then ever be near the Temple. He was the one who could _be so great and powerful like the Council if only he followed the Code and rules._

Qui-Gon shuddered and wrapped his travel cloak around him to ward of the chill that came from inside. Another thing he hated about staying in the Temple was that these horrid thoughts would take over his mind. Healer Vantie suggested that it was possible that because he had so much down time in the Temple his mind had an excuse to have these kinds of thoughts. She thought that mediation and the exercises she gave him would help him.

And sometimes they do. Sometimes he is able to overcome these thoughts that plague him and other times… Other times he becomes lost and confused. He hates those times as well.

Sighing heavily and feeling as if the whole planet rested upon his shoulders, Qui-Gon sat down on his old, worn mediation mat and allowed himself to sink into the Force.

Like last night in the bath, Qui-Gon drifted in the currents of the Force. He focused on the feeling of the Light his Jedi brothers and sisters brought and cleared away the troubling thoughts that sought to poison his mind.

It was a slow, almost tortuous process, clearing out his mind. Facing each thought and refuting it or driving it away with logic was draining. When he finally reached a point where he was calmer and feeling clear headed, Qui-Gon let his mind go and delved into the Force completely; letting himself be taken away from his body for a little while.

-

He was not sure how long he had been meditating, but when he finally came up from the embrace of the Force, Masters Mace Windu and Plo Koon were waiting for him on his couch, drinking what smelt to be a very fine strain of tea.

“You know, using your Councillor codes to break into my room is technically against the rules.” Qui-Gon quirked his lips at the two. While he did often and quite loudly disagree with the Council, he was still able to maintain a friendship with several members. These two in particular.

“What is the point of being on the Council if I can’t use all those shiny codes?” Plo asked with a laugh hidden within his voice. The Kel Dor had a straw sticking out of his mug of steaming tea. Not for the first time, Qui-Gon wondered just how his agemate could drink the tea through a straw. Qui-Gon tried once and had ended up choking.

“You know, you all scold me for misusing my own codes.” He gave an exaggerated glare, relaxing slightly as Mace poured him a mug. He took the mug gladly and took a small sip before speaking again. “I highly doubt you broke into my room to bring me tea. Why are the two of you really here?”

Mace and Plo shared a tired and hesitant look before Mace spoke. “Consider this us forewarning you.”

Qui-Gon quirked an eyebrow. That sentence could mean a few things.

One, he could be facing another court case because someone decided to complain that he stopped them from doing something technically illegal.

Two, he was about to be put on probation again because of his arguing with the Council has made several more politically powerful members angry.

Three, his former Master, Jard Dooku, was going to be back at the Temple within the next week.

Or four, Yoda was about to push for him to take on another Padawan, despite the state of his mental health.

Qui-Gon’s shoulders staggered in exhaustion and he waved his hand to signal for his worried friends to continue. “Tell me.” He asked, eyes closed as the sharp pains of a headache began to poke at his left eye.

Mace let out a low sigh and Qui-Gon heard the soft click of Mace’s mug being placed down on the table. “Yoda wants you to take a Padawan.” The Korun Master sounded tired. “He can’t force you to take one, but he is going to make you watch the initiate trials. And… while this may sound wrong and I want you to listen to me before biting my head off; I want you to as well.”

Qui-Gon’s eyes snapped open at Mace’s words in shock and anger. The younger man held up his hands and spoke quickly. “Not for the same reasons as Yoda!” He spoke fast, trying to assure his friend. “I know you are not ready for Padawan and nor do you even want one. We want, no, need to start having Masters who are neutral and not looking for a Padawan assess the younglings. It was made very clear a few months back that the difference in the way we train our younglings in each Temple is potentially damaging. You are one of the few senior Masters who are both in active duty and are able to help notice where a youngling may be lacking or need help.”

Qui-Gon narrowed his eyes at Mace, unsure of what to say to that.

“Basically, Qui-Gon what Mace is trying to say is we want you to watch these younglings as they go through their forms and we want you to see, from both a Sabermasters and a teacher’s point of view, on what needs to be possibly changed. There are a few classes before the trials and we would like for you to sit in for them and take a few notes.” Plo placed his own tea down on the table and sighed. “We know you do not feel ready for a Padawan. And we would never push you.”

Qui-Gon gritted his teeth. He did not like the idea of this at all. It sounded too much like looking at a youngling to see if they are compatible or not for him to take them on as a Padawan.

But at the same time…

Qui-Gon will never not like teaching and helping the younger generation. When he is at the Temple for more than six or so months he always gets roped into teaching senior Padawan’s and he loves mediation class with the very tiny younglings who are all interested in what he has to say about the Force.

His head pinged sharply and Qui-Gon forced himself to calm down and relax. Stress induced headaches are never fun.

“I will not take a Padawan.” He said finally. “But… I can do assessments for you, depending on how long I am stationed here at the Temple.” He pinched the bridge of his nose. “You may want to call some of the other Masters from different Temples down too. See what they have to say.”

Mace gave a small sigh, almost inaudible to Qui-Gon’s ears. “I will look into doing that. We wanted to tell you here in person, rather than feed you to Yoda.”

Qui-Gon nodded, holding his tea in a tight grip. “I have to see him today.” He said, rubbing his face. “I need to call and ask him where he wants to meet.”

“He will be in the creche, near the infants at this time of day.” Plo stated. “There was a small bug going around in the past week and Yoda has been in there occasionally keeping the younglings entertained.”

Qui-Gon nodded and drank some of his tea, wincing at the bitter taste of it. It had cooled down and now tasted horrible. He placed it down on the table and sighed. “Thank you both for the warning. Anything else I should know?”

Mace shook his head as Plo gathered up the dishes. “No. Nothing of concern just yet. Have you made an appointment with Healer Vantie yet?” He asked, standing to help Plo.

Qui-Gon huffed out a bitter and annoyed scoff. “No. Whoever was on today at the reception was a dick. He kept saying I have go down to the ward in person to make an appointment. And he wouldn’t leave a message for me either.”

Mace hummed. “I have had two complaints from other Jedi about a healer who has done similar things in the past month. If you make it three I can go down there and tell Che.”

Qui-Gon stood and grinned down at his friend. “Now that sounds amusing. Please do. And see if you can’t record Che taking him apart.” If there is one thing good and pure in this galaxy, it would have to be Vodkara Che tearing apart stupid people for being stupid. The very idea of her yelling at that idiot who answered his Comm call this morning was almost enough to make up for the fact he was going to have to deal with Yoda soon.

Almost.

Force, when he did start dreading the idea of seeing his GrandMaster so much? He used to love seeing him and seeking out his advice. Now though?

Now Qui-Gon would rather stay the hell away from Coruscant and not have to deal with the green troll who thought he knew best.

“I am sure Tahl will be able to hack into the cameras and let us see the show down. And once again show us the flaws in our apparent security.” Plo pulled Qui-Gon out of his thoughts with a clap on his shoulder. “Why don’t you go get this meeting over with?” Plo said, gesturing to the door. “If you do it quickly then it will be like pulling wax off your chest.”

Qui-Gon glared at his friend, his eyes narrowing. “The only reason why I know how that even feels like is because of you!” He hissed, rubbing his chest at the memory. Oh, there were times when he hated his agemates. They were all evil. Every last one of them.

“Now, now you two.” Mace chuckled. “No need to get into a fight right now. I reserved a sparing room for this evening, at around 1800. You two can deck it out then.”

Qui-Gon rolled his eyes and felt better knowing that at the end of the day he would be able to relax and spar with his friends like old times.

He was not looking forward to his meeting with Yoda. Nor to his apparent new role. And not to mention the fact he still had to make an appointment with his healer. And do Force only knows what else now that he is back home in the Temple.

But he will get through today. He will. He just needs to live in the moment and simply be.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I left you guys on a cliffhanger for a month. I am so sorry for that. That was mean. 
> 
> (i'm not sorry at all.)

Obi-Wan cried out in fear as the droid moved fast towards him. He scrambled back against the hard ground, scraping his palms and arms as he tried to get away; the pain barely registering in his terror.

The droid was fast, skittering closer and closer, no matter how much distance he tried to put between them. He could hear Donna’s frantic shout and The Doctor calling his name but that quickly disappeared under the panicked beatings of his heart that thudded loudly in his ears.

The droid was barely a centimetre away from his foot when it suddenly seemed to stop and crumble down on itself. A shadow fell over him and there was The Doctor standing over him, the sonic screwdriver he had used on their wristbands pointed at the droid.

“Obi-Wan!” Donna cried, rushing to his side and pulling him up off the ground. “Are you alright?!”

Obi-Wan gave a shaky nod and let himself be hugged by her. Oh Force, that was close. He just froze up and he almost let himself be hurt because of it.

“What the hell is that thing?” He asked, looking up at The Doctor. The older man was frowning at the droid in slight confusion.

“Well, by the looks of its design, I would say it Lumence Droid.” The Doctor said, tilting his head. “Though, this one has definitely been heavily modified.”

“Lu-mence?” Obi-Wan frowned. “Weren’t they apparently used for mind control?”

The Doctor looked down at Obi-Wan and grinned at him. “Yep. And they were all destroyed. But, there were rumours someone got their hands on a couple old prototypes before they were melted down.”

“Great.” Donna let go of Obi-Wan and glared down at the droid that was still frozen in a rearing position. “Mind control robots. Can’t we go anywhere without something like this happening?” She sighed.

The Doctor rolled his eyes and walked over to the droid and knelt down beside it. “This one is rather odd looking, if you ask me.”

“No one asked you, Doctor.” Donna said, walking cautiously up besides the man. Obi-Wan followed, rubbing the scraps on his hands and absently sending a small amount of healing energy to the wounds like he had been taught by his Masters.

“Why is it odd looking?” Obi-Wan asked. “From what I remember reading, this looks a standard Lumence droid.”

The Doctor gave Obi-Wan a large smile and gestured to the droid. “A standard Lumence droid does not have these.” He pointed at the very sharp and long needles. “Standard Lumence droids don’t bother with drugs when they take over you. They jump on your head and pierce your ears with these two legs.” The Doctor pointed to the two legs that were up in the air. “The legs carry the nanobots that take over the person’s brain.”

Donna looked slightly green at the explanation and Obi-Wan shivered. He was extremely thankful that The Doctor had stopped the droid (though he has no freaking idea how The Doctor managed it. Obi-Wan is so going to figure out how that sonic screwdriver thing works).

“Okay, so why drug people if you don’t need to drug them?” Donna asked, stepping away from the droid. “And seriously, what the hell is going on with this place? There are no people, food is rotting everywhere and those guards are really bloody creepy.”

Rubbing his chin, The Doctor gave a low hum and stood. “My guess is that we stumbled onto the front of some kind of people snatching operation. Or experimentation's. Either way there were at least five other people who went into the park before us. Not to mention those two Twi’leks and their missing siblings.” The Doctor looked at them both. “We need to find these people and stop whatever is going on.”

Donna sighed and nodded while Obi-Wan bit his lip and looked at the droid. He was worried about what was going on. He knew from his classes that the nanobots can be destroyed without any ill effects and that the Lumence droids themselves can be destroyed simply by hitting them with a blunt object; but like The Doctor said. These were not standard Lumence droids. And they could be standing on the front of a huge underground operation.

What could the three of them do to help?

Obi-Wan looked up at his new guardians and clenched his jaw. “What are we going to do?” He asked, wishing quietly that he has his lightsaber with him. Training Saber or not, it was still strong enough to deflect blaster bolts and give some serious burns. It would have been comforting to have.

The Doctor clapped his hands and grinned. “Well, this little bugger will no doubt be connected to whoever or whatever is doing all of this.” He gave a sweeping gesture with his hand. “I say we use it to track down the source of all this.”

Obi-Wan gave a determined nod. That sounds like a good plan…. Except…

“How can we use it to track down the source?” He asked in confusion.

The Doctor merely pulled out the sonic screwdriver and smirked. Obi-Wan had a feeling that the damned screwdriver was going to make a continuous appearance on every adventure they go on.

(But seriously though, what in the Force was that thing? Because most sonic screwdrivers Obi-Wan was familiar with are mainly used when fixing hyperdrives that have unstable cores. He has never, ever heard of one that could one: disable trackers, two: literally freeze a droid somehow or three: somehow track down a control source from a droid?

Seriously, what the hell? He is so going to take that damned thing apart and figure it out.)

Obi-Wan looked at Donna who gave him an understanding look. At least someone seems to understand his confusion.

“Trust me on this, Obi-Wan.” Donna said as the three of them circled around the droid. “It is best to not ask how he is going to use that bloody thing to track the source. The headache is not worth it.”

“Hey!” The Doctor gave Donna an offended look and held the screwdriver to his chest. “This bloody thing has saved our lives so many times you know!”

“Yes, yes. It’s such a shame that it doesn’t work on wood though. It could have saved us a week of being locked in a dungeon because you insulted a queen!” Donna pulled a rather odd face and put her hands on her hips. Obi-Wan shook his head. His guardians were so strange and expressive. Their emotions rolled off them so easily and the emotions seemed to flow into the air around them.

It wasn’t overwhelming or suffocating. It was almost a comfort, like being back in the creche again with the other younglings.

“That wasn’t my fault!” The Doctor protested, giving an exaggerated pout as he waved the sonic screwdriver. “How was I supposed to know she was married?”

“Honestly! I can’t go anywhere with you.” Donna shook her head and rolled her eyes at Obi-Wan, a sly smile on her face. While the whole situation they were in was serious and no doubt dangerous, Obi-Wan could not help but relax slightly at the bickering that went over his head. It made him feel like they were in control of everything and that they were ready for everything that may come their way.

Even if logic was telling him that the three of them may be out of the depths and that they could possibly be about to face an unknown danger; Obi-Wan felt safe. If The Doctor and Donna can bicker at a time like this, if they could joke and talk about memories and be lighthearted; then Obi-Wan knows that everything will be alright.

He was safe with The Doctor and Donna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This last month has been hectic but I will be going back to my once a week updates from now on.
> 
> Also, you may or may not have noticed, but Qui-Gon now has his own story/fic. All Qui-Gon chapters will be posted there. If you wish to read them they are in part 3 of the Across the Stars verse. 
> 
> Comments are love and kudos are hugs. The author is starved for both. Please donate.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's Play 'Follow the totally creepy spider droid to its leader'!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for making you guys wait! I wrote myself into a wall and needed to figure out the said wall so that this chapter will work. That being said, please enjoy the story!
> 
> Kudos are love and Comments are the best. Please leave either or both to support the author.

The Doctor pointed the screwdriver at the droid once he stopped bickering with Donna. Obi-Wan stood beside Donna, watching closely. He was very much interested in how the sonic screwdriver operated. Obi-Wan honestly did not understand how their plan was going to work, but he was ready to do whatever it took to help the others who may be trapped in this place.

The Twi’leks. The children. The other civilians who walked into this place with them. Those staff and guards. All of them needed help. And Obi-Wan was going to do his damnedest to give them the help they needed.

The blue light from the top of the sonic screwdriver glowed over the droid for a few, very long minutes before the droid shuddered and moved down from its rearing position. Obi-Wan gave a startled sound and backed away in fright. The Doctor stood up and grinned, looking excited and pleased with himself.

“This little guy will lead us right to its controller.” He said, putting away the screwdriver. Obi-Wan looked back and forth from the droid to the Doctor before glaring. A little warning would have been nice.

Donna placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and gave him an understanding look. She glanced at the droid in mistrust but said nothing, her hand squeezing gently. Obi-Wan calmed down slightly at her silent comfort. Swallowing hard, Obi-Wan made sure to stay slightly behind Donna as they began to follow the droid.

The three of them were quiet for the next few minutes as they followed the droid through the park. The stench of the rotting food and the loud, overly enthused sounds that came from the rides and stalls made him feel slightly nauseous. Obi-Wan could not shake the feeling that something bad was happening or was about to happen.

Nor could he honestly keep his shields as strong as they should be. He could feel the small cracks becoming bigger the more unsettled he became. The bigger the cracks became, the harder it was to ignore his guardian’s emotions.

He could feel The Doctor’s excitement and quiet concern. He could feel how calm but terrified Donna really was. While it was comforting to know that his guardians were as worried as he was about what they were going to do, their emotions were distracting and honestly, Obi-Wan was slightly worried that he may be projecting his own emotions because of the cracks in his shields.

_“Those who cannot shield their own minds are the cause of death of those whom they are closest to.”_

_“Those who cannot shield their own minds are the cause of death of those whom they are closest to.”_

_“Those who cannot shield their own minds are the cause of death of those whom they are closest to.”_

The phrase caught in his head and repeated itself again and again as they made their way deeper into the park. It took more effort than he was willing to admit for him to push away the phrase and concentrate on what was happening. He wanted nothing more than to find somewhere safe and mediate on his shields and the fears that this place has brought up but Obi-Wan knew that he could not do so until they had gotten to the bottom of all this and were back in the safety of the T.A.R.D.I.S.

So, he swallowed hard and drew whatever courage he had within him. He could do this. He knows he could. He needed to trust in the Force and in his friends.

It will be okay. It has to be.

The path that they walked on led to a small crossroads, much like the one by the entrance. The droid turned down the middle path and started to skitter down to the centre of the park. The centre path was a lot quieter compared to the one they just walked. While there was still rotting food everywhere, there was less food stands and speakers. And while the blaring sun may be shining down on them still, the area they walked in seemed darker. Almost like they were walking under a cloud.

As if this area needed to be even more creepy, Obi-Wan thought to himself as he moved closer to Donna.

As they walked closer and closer to the centre of the park, Obi-Wan noted that there were signs of fighting everywhere to be seen. From blaster marks on the walls to blood splatters on the floor. Things were lying on the ground broken and shattered and the echo of screams of fear and pain rebounded softly in the Force, making Obi-Wan shiver.

“What happened here?” He murmured softly, rubbing his arms against a sudden chill.

The Doctor looked over at him with a grim face. “Whoever took over this place and is in control of the droids must have met resistance when they tried to take over. My guess is none of the parents or staff were happy with whatever was happening and fought back.” There was a brief look of rage in the Time Lord’s eyes but it was gone before Obi-Wan had a chance to blink. “Come on you two. We must be close now!” There was a sharpness to The Doctor’s smile, Obi-Wan noticed.

Obi-Wan briefly wondered what would happen if The Doctor allowed that rage to show properly. He also wondered what would cause the Time Lord to lose his calm enough to do so.

The Force sang softly in his ears with an almost silent warning at that thought, making Obi-Wan take a sharp breath in surprise. Why would the Force warn him about his new friend? What makes The Doctor’s rage so dangerous? Did he even want to find out?

Obi-Wan put those thoughts to the back of his mind. He will mediate on it along with all the other things later. Right now, though there was a large domed building before them and the bad feeling that had been nudging him the whole time that they had been in this place seemed to be radiating from that place.

“There.” He said quietly. “That is the place.” Obi-Wan pointed at the building.

The Doctor and Donna shared a look before Donna spoke. “Are you sure?” She asked, voice kind and soft. Obi-Wan nodded and looked down at the droid that was still skittering fast towards the building.

“Certain.”

The Doctor looked over to the droid and building and nodded. “Well, it is rather sinister looking don’t you think?” The sharp smile turned into a grin. “Shall we follow our little friend?” He nodded over to the droid that was getting further and further away.

Obi-Wan frowned. “Shouldn’t we have a plan?” He said as they caught up with the droid. “I mean, those guards have electro batons and possibly blasters. Not to mention there is a good chance that there are more of those Lumence droids in there too.”

The Doctor gave a low hum and stopped, bringing the sonic screwdriver out and somehow just by pointing it at it, made the droid stop where it was.

“Okay, your right. We do need to plan.” The Doctor said, rubbing his chin and looking at them both. “We need to get in there mostly undetected and find the other people who are here. We need to also find the children and find a way to remotely shut off the droids. Even if they have been modified, there will be a way to turn off the droids and deactivate whatever is controlling the staff and guards.” 

Obi-Wan nodded and looked up at the two adults.

“So, how are we going to do it then?” He asked, fulling expecting The Doctor to have a plan or idea of how they should go about this.

“I have absolutely no idea.” The Doctor smiled, looking like an eager youngling at story time.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan is an unimpressed but smart jelly bean and the plot thickens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are love and Kudos are hugs. Both inspire me to write more and faster. Please leave either or both if you can as they mean a lot to me.

Obi-Wan placed his hands on his hips and gave the older man an unimpressed glare that only made The Doctor’s smile widen.

“I’m kidding. I’m kidding!” The Doctor held up his hands in mock surrender. Donna gave an unhappy huff and smacked him over the head.

“Stop joking around, Space Man.” She glared at him. There was an almost fond but exasperate feeling coming from her as she stood next to The Doctor. Obi-Wan guessed that this was not the first time that The Doctor had done this.

“Then what is the plan?” Obi-Wan pressed, maintaining his glare. If they were going to save those people he would have to be grown up and serious.

Even if the grown-ups around him were not.

The Doctor clapped his hands and pulled out the sonic screwdriver. Obi-Wan watched with a frown as he pointed the screwdriver at their droid. The blue light flashed at the end of the screwdriver and there was a high-pitched noise from it that set his teeth on edge. Somehow (Obi-Wan was going to damn well find out how this stupid thing works as soon as he could) the screwdriver seemed to call the Lumence droid back to them.

Obi-Wan took a cautious step away from the droid when it arrived at their side. It stood completely still as The Doctor continued to point the screwdriver at it.

“So… what are you doing?” Obi-Wan asked, looking between the droid and the older man.

The Doctor grinned and twisted his hand slightly to the right, the high-pitched noise became louder for a second and with a sudden burst of blue light, a hologram map of a building was projected from the droid.

“That. I am doing that.” The Doctor looked over at him. “So, this little guy has an internal map of this whole place. It is to stop it from getting lost and wondering away out of range of where it should be. This.” The Doctor gestured to the blue map. “Is the building over there.”

Obi-Wan looked at the map, clenching his jaw as he memorised the pathways like he had been taught in class.

The building itself was circular, much like how the park itself was. There was only one level for the complex but there was many, many rooms. Most of the rooms looked small but there were three larger ones. One to the left of the building. One to the right and one right in the middle. There were large blinking red lights in each of the larger rooms.

“What are the lights?” He asked, taking note of which path led where.

The Doctor hummed. “I believe that they represent people.”

Obi-Wan glanced up at the older man. “There is ten in the room on the right. I think that is where the trapped people are.”

“There is only two to the left.” Donna pointed out, gesturing with her index finger.

“And only one in the middle.” The Doctor rubbed his chin. “My guess is, whoever is controlling all of this is in the middle.” Obi-Wan nodded.

“So, what do we do from here?” He looked at the two adults. “If the group of people are the ones who are trapped, then there could be a chance that they are controlled as well.”

Donna placed a hand on his shoulder. “Obi-Wan has a point, Doctor. We need to destroy whatever the hell possibly controlling them. And without hurting them either.”

The Doctor looked at the both of them, a slight frown on his face. The tall man looked back at the map for a few moments before grinning suddenly and clapping his hands together.

“Okay! Here is the plan!” The Doctor rubbed his hands as if he was cold. Which was strange given that even with the Climate Control System it was still quite warm. “We are going to turn our little friend here into a mini EMP that will disconnect all of nanobots in everyone effected. It will render them unconscious, but it will get rid of the nanobots in them.”

Obi-Wan gave a nod of agreement at the plan. “What about the other droids? There is a good chance that there is more of them in that building. If we destroy the nanobots and they’re still around, then they would likely reinfect the people.” He pointed out.

“Good point, Obi-Wan.” The Doctor smiled down at him proudly. Obi-Wan felt a small warm feeling rise up in his chest at that smile.

“Can we modify the EMP to disable the droids as well?” Donna asked, glancing down at the droid. “Without risking the people that is.”

The Doctor bent down by the droid and pointed the sonic screwdriver at it for a few moments, the high-pitched noise irritating Obi-Wan’s ears. The Doctor sighed and put the screwdriver back into his pockets. “Unfortunately, I can only do one or the other.”

With a frown, Obi-Wan looked down at the uncomfortable shoes on his feet. There had to be a way to stop both the nanobots and the Lumence droids. There had to. Shifting the tracking bracelet on his wrist, Obi-Wan tried to think back to his classes in the Temple about nanobots and droids.

Wait a second…

Obi-Wan looked down at the bracelet on his wrist in shock. He had almost forgotten about it. He looked up at The Doctor and grinned brightly. “The tracking bracelet!”

The Doctor and Donna looked at him blankly for a few seconds. Obi-Wan guessed that they too had forgotten about them.

“What about them, Obi-Wan?” Donna asked, a small frown on her face as she glanced down at her own bracelet.

“That worker at the start of the park! He said that everyone who walked into the park had them right? So, it is probably safe to say that those people in there have them too!” Obi-Wan bounced on his toes in excitement. “To be able to track someone, you need to have a signal bounce back and forth from one place to another right? If we have an EMP piggyback on the signal then we can take out the nanobots and use our droid here to take out the Lumence droids!”

There was silence from his two guardians for a few, almost heart wrenching moments where Obi-Wan thought he had made a full out of himself. That was until The Doctor let out a surprising loud laugh and pulled Obi-Wan into a tight hug.

“Brilliant! Absolutely brilliant! I never would have thought of that!” The Doctor laughed before pulling back. “You, Obi-Wan, may have just saved the day.”

Obi-Wan smiled up at the two adults shyly, feeling a small blush rise up on his cheeks at The Doctor’s words.

“Well then.” Donna placed her hand on his shoulders. “What are we waiting for gentlemen? Let’s get to work!”


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Plan is put into motion!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I am sorry for not updating in nearly a month. Things in RL went to shit for a while and now they are better. Sorry for keeping you all waiting. I will be trying to update once a week or once every two weeks depending on how I go with things. Sorry again.
> 
> Comments are love and Kudos are hugs. Please leave either or both if you enjoy this fic as I love receiving both and are motivated more when I receive them.

It took nearly ten minutes to get everything ready.

The Doctor, while using the sonic screwdriver, armed both the droid and all three of their tracking bracelets. Obi-Wan watched The Doctor closely, listening to everything that the older man said with excitement. The Doctor explained everything that he was doing and always answered Obi-Wan’s questions with enthusiasm and patience.

It had been a long time since he had experienced this kind of learning.

Back in the Temple, younglings were encouraged to learn and ask questions about the work that they did so that they could learn and grow. But as they grew older, it became less acceptable to question things. Obi-Wan never understood why. He loved learning and asking questions.

Obi-Wan learnt not to ask questions unless he absolutely had to after the last several scolding’s he received from his Masters for interrupting his classes.

But here with The Doctor and Donna? Obi-Wan felt like he could ask questions. That he could make observations and add to the conversation without being reprimanded for speaking up. It was nice to know that he could do so with these two adults where he couldn’t at the Temple.

“Alrighty then! We are done!” The Doctor grinned at him. “Thank you for your help Obi-Wan.”

Obi-Wan blushed and ducked his head. He had not done anything much to help but it was nice to hear The Doctor say that.

“You did all the work.” He mumbled, looking at his shoes.

The Doctor gently touched Obi-Wan’s shoulders. “You helped me a lot with this Obi-Wan. This was your idea and without you, I would not have been able to even think of doing this.”

Obi-Wan beamed up at the taller man and could feel a small blush rise up on his cheeks. Even though he didn’t do much, Obi-Wan liked that The Doctor thought that he had helped. It made his chest feel warm, like it did whenever he completed a Lightsaber form correctly.

“Well then!” Donna grinned, ruffling Obi-Wan’s hair. “If you two boys are ready then let’s get started!”

The three of them shared a grin. It was time to begin!

They started with the droid. The Doctor used the sonic screwdriver to control the droid and order it to go into the building while they waited outside. Somehow, the screwdriver directed the droid where to go. Or at least that is what Obi-Wan thinks it was doing. He wasn’t sure how the screwdriver did it but he suspected that it used the droid’s memory driver and inner GPS to find where it needed to go to.

It didn’t take long for the sonic screwdriver to give a high-pitched beep, signalling that the droid had done its job. Obi-Wan grinned up at his guardians and had to stop himself from bouncing up and down in excitement.

“Right. Part one is done!” The Doctor gave a smirk at the two of them. “Now for the next part. Wrists please.”

Donna and Obi-Wan held out their wrists with the tracking bracelets, as did The Doctor. “Alright, so this is going to pinch a little but the EMP will take out the others. When the EMP goes off, we go into the building. Once in, Obi-Wan will go to where the people were and check on them while Donna and I try and find who is responsible and stop them.” The Doctor ordered.

Obi-Wan wasn’t too happy with the plan. He didn’t want his guardians to go off and leave him alone. But he understood that he was the child here and that those people needed someone to check on them and see if they were alright. He knew that the two Twi’leks had been hurt badly and that with whatever battle had happened outside that there was more than likely more injured people there too.

While he was not as strong as he should be in Force Healing, Obi-Wan would be able to help and heal minor wounds and the such. He would not be able to do much if they were chained up, seeing as he did not have his Lightsaber (and seeing as it was a training ‘Saber there wouldn’t have been much he could do anyway) but he would be able to let those people know that help was on the way.

Looking up at the two adults, Obi-Wan gave a determined nod. He could do this. He would do this. He was a Jedi, born and bred. It doesn’t matter that he was sent away. He was a Jedi and Jedi help those in need.

Donna gave him a soft smile, her eyes warm as she looked down at him. “You will do fine Obi-Wan. You can do this.” She said, reaching with her free hand to push back his hair from his eyes. “You can do this.”

Obi-Wan forced himself not to lean into the touch and gave the older woman a small smile. “I’m ready.” He murmured, looking back at The Doctor.

The older man’s own smile had gone from a smirk to a gentle and kind expression. “I am proud of you Obi-Wan. Both Donna and I are proud of you and how well you have done today.” Obi-Wan bit his lips at those words, unsure what to say. “Now, let’s get this show on the road.”

The Doctor gave a wicked and excited grin and pointed the screwdriver at the bracelets. Adrenaline pumped through Obi-Wans veins in anticipation. The screwdriver hovered over the bracelets and gave a low hum before a shock went through his body.

Poodoo, that hurt!

Obi-Wan yelped but didn’t move his arm back. It felt like he had touched a live wire. The initial pain was quick to disappear but the tingly pins and needles feeling was slowly moving up his arm.

“There that wasn’t so bad.” The Doctor said, causing both Obi-Wan and Donna to glare at him.

“It felt like being shocked!” Donna hissed, narrowing her eyes at The Doctor. The older man just grinned.

“It was just a little shock. And besides, the EMP worked!” The Doctor moved the screwdriver over the bracelets. “All of the tracking bracelets are now destroyed.” He moved the screwdriver away from the bracelets.

Obi-Wan took that as a sign that he was allowed to start rubbing his arm to regain feeling back in it. He felt like he had gone several rounds with Quinlan and lost terribly to the older and stronger boy. Beside him, Donna was doing the same while muttering something under her breath while glaring at The Doctor.

Oddly enough, The Doctor seemed to be completely fine, as if the shock had not bothered him at all. Was this a biological thing? Or did The Doctor just have a strong pain tolerance? How strange. Obi-Wan would have to find the time to look up Time Lord biology later in the library.

The Doctor clapped his hands and grinned excitedly at both Donna and Obi-Wan. “So, who is ready to get to the bottom of this?”

Obi-Wan glanced at Donna whose expression had gone from annoyed to determined before he gave a small nod to show he was ready.

He could do this. Obi-Wan knows he can. It’s time to get to the bottom of all this and save the people who are trapped!


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens and Obi-Wan realises that something isn’t quite right. And of course, the Force isn’t much help either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back~ Sorry about the slight wait. Things keep popping up.
> 
> Comments are love and help motivate me lots and Kudos make me smile every time I receive them. Please leave either or both.

They entered the building together with The Doctor taking point and Donna at the rear. Obi-Wan was placed in the middle of the two adults and he felt safer for it.

As soon as they entered into the building a wave of cold air almost slammed into them and the sudden change from the brightness from the sun outside to the artificial lights inside left Obi-Wan blinking away tears from his eyes as he tried to adapt quickly like he had been taught back in the Temple.

When he was able to properly see again, Obi-Wan took note that the inside the building was cool and quiet. The only sounds Obi-Wan could pick up on was the faint rustling of their clothes and the sounds of the air travelling through the vents above them. Around them the walls were a calming but cold blue that made the room feel even colder than it was and there were simple pictures of what he guessed the park used to look like across the walls next to little plaques with names and dates written across them.

They walked down the halls silently and together. As they passed the now empty shells of the Lumence droids, Obi-Wan looked at the pictures of smiling children and happy workers. None of the smiles seemed unnatural or forced. They were just…happy and real. Not that horrifying mockery that those guards and workers had.

What happened to the real smiles? He wondered. What happened to these people?

Obi-Wan knew that the Lumence droids had something to do with it but the Force was whispering that something else was going on. Something deeper. Who ordered the droids? Who made them? What was the purpose of all this? Obi-Wan frowned to himself, there was something deeper going on and there was an odd pit in his stomach that made him feel uneasy. They were missing something. A reason. A cause.

Why would someone do this? Why did the park shut down in the first place? For once, Obi-Wan wished he had paid attention to the rumours that had gone around when the park had shut down.

Searching the Force for answers gave him nothing either. Aside from the whispers of warning that Obi-Wan could feel, the Force held no malice or anger. No madness or grief. There was none of the normal feelings you would expect when faced with this situation.

In fact, the only thing he could feel was the childish glee of a very small youngling.

That made Obi-Wan pause for a brief moment before he shook his head. No, he must be wrong. Unless there was a very small youngling in the building then he must be imaging it. There had been a sign at the front of the park that said that no youngling under the age of five was allowed in the park due to safety reasons. There couldn’t be a small youngling here.

Little Gods he hoped there wasn’t a small youngling here. The EMP would have knocked out most of the adults and other people in the park and building. If there was a youngling here they could be hurt or worse. They could have harmed the youngling, if there was a youngling that is, when the EMP went off.

But that would not explain why he felt childish joy and happiness. If the youngling had been hurt, then he would feel the echo of their pain.

Obi-Wan said nothing though about his fears and confusion. He was not sure what he was feeling in the Force was real or not. It could just be an echo from the building itself and not an actual person. He shouldn’t worry The Doctor or Donna, especially if it turns out he is wrong. They all had other, more pressing things to worry about. Obi-Wan needed to focus on their mission, not on what was possibly just an echo from the building itself.

The three of them came to the small cross roads rather quickly when Obi-Wan had been lost in thought. The three doors stood before them. The one in the middle where there had been one person. The one of the left where there were two people. And the one of the right where there was ten people. The people they believed were the ones who were trapped in this place. The rooms were an equal distance apart, no more than five meters away from each other. Obi-Wan looked up at his guardians with a determined look on his face.

The Doctor, face stern and serious, spared Obi-Wan a small quirk of the lips while Donna rested her hands upon Obi-Wan’s shoulders in silent support. He waited patiently for The Doctor to speak.

“Okay, here’s the plan. Obi-Wan, you are going into that room there.” The Doctor pointed to the room on the right where the trapped people were supposed to be. “Donna and I will tackle the other two rooms together. Your job, Obi-Wan, is to assess those who are trapped and free them if you can. Wait until we come and get you okay? Don’t leave that room without us.”

Obi-Wan bit his lip and nodded in understanding. He could do this. He knows he can do this and not stuff it up. There were people who are going to be counting on him and he needed to do his best. He will not let his guardians down. Not now and not ever.

Donna squeezed his shoulders once and let go before moving to stand next to The Doctor. Her face was gentle and her smile soft. “It will be alright, Obi-Wan.” She said softly. “You can do this.”

Obi-Wan’s lips quirked up and he felt himself loose some of the tension that he did not even realise he was holding. The quiet encouragement was exactly what he needed right now. He looked over at the door and clenched his jaw. He could do this. The Doctor and Donna believed in him. He could do this. Obi-Wan gave one last look at his guardians and nodded once before walking over to the door with his head held high.

There were people in that room that needed help. His help. And Obi-Wan was going to give it to them.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan finds the people who are trapped and helps them the best he can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to do this as a Doctor and Donna chapter but decided against it seeing as I want the 'villain' of this story to be a surprise.
> 
> Comments are love and kudos are hugs. Please leave either or both if you liked the story!

All of the people in the room were unconscious.

There were ten of them, like the dots has shown. Six adults and four younglings, the eldest youngling looked to be several years younger than himself. The two Twi’leks who had been attacked at the front gates were there, both looking worse for wear and their red toned skin looked pale and clammy. Several of the other adults also looked unwell and sick and Obi-Wan could not help but wonder if it was because of the shock that the EMP would have given them or if they were unwell because they had been in this room for a while.

Judging from the smell of unwashed bodies and staleness of the room itself, Obi-Wan guessed that a while was more than two weeks.

Feeling sick from both the stench and the possible implication that these people had been locked away in this tiny room (that looked more like a storage closest than an actual room) for Force only knows how long, Obi-Wan swallowed hard and began to check everyone’s pulse; remembering all of his species biology classes to ensure that he was correctly reading the person’s body.

The children were mostly fine. There were two Twi’leks, the same shade as the adults. They were fine if a little bit bruised. There was a Rodian boy who was breathing slower than Obi-Wan would have preferred but he was okay. There was also a small female Weequay huddled up next to the two Twi’leks. She was pale and had bags under her eyes but did not look harmed.

The adults were all looked like they had fought hard against whoever put them in this room. The Rodian female had a large cut across her face, one that was deep enough to leave a scar. The Weequay male and female both had a broken arm and leg respectively. Their limbs were pulled into awkward angles that looked painful. There was a larger human male whose face had obviously been smashed against something seeing as it looked like one great big bruise.

But they were all breathing. And each of their pulses were in a respectable range.

None of the ten prisoners, because really that was what these people were; prisoners, were chained to anything which was good. What was not good was the shock bands around their ankles. Shock bands were used on herd animals on large farms to keep the animals from wondering away from the farm. There was a set limit of meters where the animal could wander before it would get a gentle shock, Obi-Wan remembered.

Obi-Wan was not sure if the bands he was looking at now were set to a gentle shock. Nor was he sure on how to get them off without causing the prisoners pain. Even if he had brought his lightsaber with him, Obi-Wan would not have been able to break and or burn through the bands, seeing as a training lightsaber would not have been able to get through the material safely and without causing the prisoners pain.

Obi-Wan had a suspicion that the sonic screwdriver would be able to get the bands off the prisoners, but the screwdriver was with The Doctor and Obi-Wan would need to wait for him to come back.

So, he would wait. And he would do his best to help heal some of the more visible wounds on the prisoners.

He started with the human male, since bruises were the easiest thing to heal. While Obi-Wan was no healer and had very little experience healing other people, he was trained enough to do this. Gathering the Force to him, Obi-Wan gently touched the man’s bruised cheek and sent gentle waves of healing into the man’s skin.

Watching someone being Force healed was a lot like watching a flower slowly open in the morning light; each time you blink something new has happened. The man’s face slowly became less of a blue and purple mess to a splatter of green and yellow as the bruises healed to a point. Obi-Wan was not able to get rid of all of the bruises but it was enough that the man would be in less pain when he woke.

Letting out a heavy breath, Obi-Wan continued healing the prisoners as much as he could. He was not able to set bones due to his inexperience but he could splint a leg or arm, which he did. He could not heal deep cuts but he could lessen the wound and encourage the healing of the skin so the scaring would be minimal. He could not do much for sickness or pain, but he could sooth frayed nerves and calm them down.

By the time he had finished with the adult prisoners, Obi-Wan was sweating and feeling tried. Using the Force to heal people was not easy work and he needed to rest. Thank the Force that the younglings were not seriously injured or ill. Obi-Wan was not sure on what he could or would do if they had been. Would he had left the room and searched for The Doctor and Donna? He wasn’t sure. He was just grateful that the younglings were okay.

Force, who could be behind all of this? What was the whole point of taking over an amusement park? Knoebels wasn’t even that good of a park. It had a handful of rides and food stalls and most of the game stalls looked rigged. It was a waste of money and time if he was to be honest. And yes, he had been excited to come here but that was more to the fact he hadn’t been to one before than anything else.

So, what made Knoebels so special? Who would go to all the trouble of all this? Why the Lumence droids? Why keep the park open? Why have the droids brainwash the staff? Was it to make sure no one went looking into the park? Could they had not shut down the park for several days or weeks instead of having it open?

Just what was going on?!

Obi-Wan was beyond confused. The only strategic value he could see into taking over the park was for a slave trade. But even then, that sounds stupid because Judicial would just come down on this place hard if they thought it was a front for something. And if it was a slave front than it would be a very poor one seeing as everyone here was wounded and ill, not exactly what slavers would want their ‘stock’ to be.

Could it be someone with a grudge maybe? A scorned former employee? No, if you wanted revenge on something or someone you wouldn’t take over the park like this. There was no gain here at all. Well, there could be gain if the persons idea for revenge was to get the park shut down. But all this was overkill. Why go to all the trouble of brainwashing the staff and using the Lumence droids when all you had to do was leave some bad reviews on the Holonet?

None of this was adding up at all. Obi-Wan hoped that The Doctor and Donna managed to find whoever was behind all of this and he prayed to the Force that they would be able to find out just why someone would do this.

Obi-Wan let out a small, shallow breath and sat down next to the Rodian boy, closing his eyes. He would wait for The Doctor and Donna to come and get him. There was nothing more he could do here until the prisoners woke up. So, for now he will just catch his breath and rest.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are getting close to the climax and let me tell you guys I am planning to try and make you all cry in the next few chapters.
> 
> Comments are love and Kudos are amazing please leave either or both.

It was well over ten minutes before one of the prisoners began to stir. The Weequay female was the first to shifted and opened her eyes slowly, giving a low groan of pain as she woke.

Obi-Wan was up in a heartbeat, quickly moving over to her side and helping her up. Her face twisted slightly in pain as he shifted her broken leg into a more comfortable position.

“Are you alright?” He asked in a quiet voice, not wanting to wake or startle anyone. The Weequay female nodded and looked around at the others who were still unconscious.

“What happened?” She asked, eyes narrowing slightly in suspicion. “And where did you come from?”

“I…” Obi-Wan paused for half a second. Did he tell her his real name? Would that be safe? He was in the past after all and if someone says that ‘oh yes, it was Obi-Wan Kenobi that helped us’ he may end up making trouble for himself later one. There was that name that The Doctor used when they first arrived at the park. Ben Lars. That would do. “My name is Ben Lars. My family and I came to the park for a day out and… well” He waved his hand awkwardly. “You were probably shocked when the EMP went off.”

“What EMP?” Her voice was sharp and her eyes narrowed even more.

“My guardian created an EMP to destroy the trackers on the wristbands. We thought that those droids that attacked us were using the bands to track us down.” Okay, so that wasn’t the full truth but it made more sense than saying there was a chance that they (the prisoners) had all been infected with the nanobots and that they (The Doctor, Donna and Obi-Wan) had not wanted to take the chance of dealing with that.

The Weequay blinked at him before nodding. “Those droids came out of nowhere.” She said, looking tried and worn. “We stood no chance against them or those park workers who had been… controlled. Everything happened so fast and…” She trailed off.

Obi-Wan nodded in understanding. “The droids are Lumence droids, though they have been modified a bit.”

Her eyes lit up in recognition at the mention of the droid’s name/design. “I thought all of those had been destroyed.”

“They were, but that was a few years ago. Well, for most part anyway. We managed to catch one that attacked me and sent it off with its own EMP that would have taken out all of the others. So, we are safe from them.” Obi-Wan paused before speaking again. “Do you know what or why this happened? None of this makes any sense when you think about it.”

She signed and shifted carefully before shaking her head. “No, I do not. It is beyond confusion. But the human there,” she jerked her head towards the human man who was still unconscious. “He owns the park. He may know what is going on.”

Obi-Wan gave a small nod and moved over to where he was sitting before the Weequay woke up.

“Tell me, Lars, how did you get to this room?” She said, eyes half closed. Her face looked pale and her skin was taunt around her mouth.

“My guardians went to go and see if there was anyone else around here in the building. We found all of you in this room and they told me to stay and provide whatever aid that I can.” Another half-truth. Obi-Wan disliked not telling the whole truth to this her but he couldn’t really say that he was here with a Time Lord and a human and that they were mounting a rescue mission, can he?

He is a twelve-year-old boy, no one is going to believe him if he tells the truth. They would pack him up and send him to the mind healers or would write him off as an over imaginative youngling. Or worse, think he is a trouble maker and or with the persons behind all of this and punish him.

The Weequay nodded and let out a low, painful breath through her mouth. “You don’t by chance have anything that could break these bands?” She gestured to the shock bands with an exhausted look on her face. Obi-Wan shook his head regretfully.

“My guardian should have something that can get them off.” He gave a weak smile. “They will be here soon and they will help get all of you out of here.”

The Weequay gave a pained smile and nodded. “You are a good kid, Lars. Thank you for helping us as much as you could.”

Obi-Wan rubbed the back of his neck shyly, not at all used to being thanked by others. The two of them sat quietly in the room for several long minutes, watching as the others slowly stirred and began to wake.

One by one, the adults sat up in pain. They all seemed confused and worried that he was there but the Weequay female, whose name he found out was Toc Nelc, who he had been speaking to explained to the other adults that his name was Ben Lars and that his guardians were somewhere in the building looking for help. Toc told them about the EMP’s and how Obi-Wan patched them up.

The adults took this information with tired understanding. There were no questions or demands to know what was going on outside of the room. It was like there was fight left in any of them. Was this because they were exhausted after the EMP? Or was this because of the fact that they had been in this room for some time? Were they feed at all? Had any of them received any water in the time they had been in here?

Obi-Wan quickly went through the survival rate for each species without food or water and took note of the discolouration of skin and chapped lips. There was a very good chance that no one had received either enough or any food or water in the time they had been in the room. For the adults, it was not good but it was survivable seeing as all the species present were hardy.

But the younglings…

They needed to get the younglings out of this place and to a medical facility soon. The faster the better.

There would have to be an emergency Comm somewhere in the building. They needed healers and judicial and possibly the Jedi Order here to help these people and shut this place down. Obi-Wan remembers that there had been several Knights sent to the park but he cannot remember who else had been sent.

Obi-Wan looked over to the human male who was gently touching the bruise on his cheek. If this man was the owner he would know than he would know where the emergency Comm would be. Obi-Wan knows he should stay with the prisoners, especially now that they were awake, but he would also need to locate that Comm or if the emergency Comm has been destroyed then he would need to find a spare one.

Obi-Wan knows that The Doctor and Donna will understand if he leaves the room to get the Comm. Well, at least he thinks they would. Obi-Wan bit his bottom lip. He could ask where the Comm should be and wait for The Doctor and Donna to come and then go and get it. That would probably be the safest option right? He didn’t want to get into trouble with his guardians.

Especially when he was several years in the past with no way of getting home.

Yeah, he will do that. Ask where the Comm is and wait for The Doctor and Donna. No wandering away and getting into trouble on his own.

As Obi-Wan opened his mouth to ask the human man about the emergence Comm a high pitched and grief-stricken screech rang through the building.

_“YOU KILLED MY SON, YOU MURDERER!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Have you guys noticed how close this fic is to 500 Kudos? We are on 477 and that is so very close! I can't wait to get to 500!


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and Donna go and investigate what is happening while Obi-Wan is off helping those trapped people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was not as emotional as I wanted it to be. Which is disappointing. But still, it is slightly longer than my normal chapters.
> 
> The next chapter is half written and will definitely be out next week.
> 
> Also, we have broken the 500 kudos mark and it is so amazing thank you guys so much!! I love you all
> 
> Comments are love and Kudos are hugs. Please leave either or both.

Donna watched as Obi-Wan disappeared into the room, a look of determination on his young and still boyish face. She worried about what the young boy would find in that room and whether or not he would be able to cope with it. There is a chance that those people could be seriously hurt or worse. But at the same time, the spider droid thingy would not have only shown people who were alive, right? Donna glanced over at The Doctor, whose face looked stern and aged for a few brief moments as he stared at the room where Obi-Wan had gone. The Doctor would not have sent Obi-Wan into a room where there were things that would hurt or traumatise him.

“He will be okay.” She said firmly, both to herself and to her alien friend. They both needed the reassurance. “Obi-Wan is strong. He can do this.”

The Doctor gave her a measured look and like water down smooth rocks, the stern and aged look disappeared from his face, leaving behind his normal almost carefree expression. Not for the first time, Donna wondered just who was under the many masks The Doctor wore.

“Your right.” The Doctor clapped his hands together and grinned at her. If it were not for the slight pinch around his eyes and mouth, Donna would think that the man standing before her had not a care in the world.

They would both need to sit down and talk about Obi-Wan when this was over. And they would both definitely need to have a talk with the young man. There had been so many worrying signs presented to them in the past several hours they have known Obi-Wan and it made her heart clench in fear at what those signs may mean.

And she knows full well that The Doctor feels the same. For all his age and travels, the space man was never one to ever turn away a child in need. Nor was he one to sit back idly when a child needed emotional support.

“Shall we take the room with the duo? Or should we take the room with the possible leader?” The Doctor said, drawing her out of her thoughts. She gave an exaggerated hum and pretended to think about it for a second before speaking.

“The one with the duo first. It will probably be a little bit safer than charging head on without knowing what we are doing or who we are facing first.” She said, as if they had never charged head into danger without knowing what they were doing or who they were facing.

The Doctor gave a slow nod, his mouth twitching slightly and the pinched look around his eyes softened. “Yep. That sounds like a very good idea. Very safe indeed. It will set a good example for Obi-Wan.”

The stared at each other for a few moments and both snorted in amusement. Yeah, because that was going to happen.

Together, they walked briskly up towards the middle door where they suspected the person behind all of this was. After all, in their experience, the person behind ‘evil’ plans are normally alone/ up to no good in the middle of a complex planning their next move. Why anyone would want to take over an amusement park in the middle of space is slightly confusing to her but to be honest, it was not the strangest thing Donna has encountered while traveling with The Doctor.

They arrived at the metal door rather quickly, seeing as they really only had go about ten meters. The door was honestly boring and looked to be made out of the same material that most doors and walls are made of when dealing with things in space. Donna briefly wondered if they were the same material and what material that may be. She made a mental not to ask The Doctor about it sometime after all this was done. It might be useful information to know for later trips throughout space and time.

The door may have been locked with an odd-looking keypad to the right, but with a quick wave of the sonic screwdriver, The Doctor had the door sliding up for them in no time at all. They shared an excited grin and moved to stride into the room and rain down justice on whoever had taken over the park but the sight before them made both of them freeze.

Now, Donna has been traveling with The Doctor for a while now, and she has seen a lot of things in her travels through time and space, but even with all her experience nothing could really prepare her for the sight of a small child strapped to a chair with a large helmet covering his head giggling lightly.

Donna felt a chill go down her spine as she quickly realised that the child’s body was attached to many different wires and machines. She recognised a few that were health monitors and one of them was definitely an IV stand but it was chilling to see how many there were. Were they there to monitor the boy? Were they keeping him alive? Was it both?

Donna stood there shocked, her stomach was like an empty, hollow pit. She had been expecting an adult or angry teenager to be behind all of this. Not a child. Or maybe the child is a victim in all of this? What was that thing on his head? Why was he laughing?

What the hell was happening?

She looked over at The Doctor, hoping the alien would know what was going on but judging by the slightly open mouth and look of horror on his face, the older man might not even know himself.

“Doctor?” She hissed quietly. “What the hell is that?” She gestured at the machine and at the child.

The Doctor turned and looked at her, an undecipherable expression on his face. “That machine is basically a virtual reality simulator. That model was taken off the markets because it causes nerve damage and put the users at risk at hurting themselves because they could not feel pain when it was on. A child that age should not even be near it.” The Doctor shook his head. “The machine itself it… well to put it simply, the machine will fuse and bond with the child completely. That child would not be able to live without that machine if they have been on there for more than a week straight.”

“Oh god.” Donna whispered. That poor child. Who would do that to a child? Who could do that to a child? Donna could not honestly say how long this park had been taken over. The food outside had been left in the heat and would have rotted in a few days so there was no telling how long it has been. God, could they even save this child?

Together, Donna and The Doctor walked slowly into the room. They needed to find out if they could help this child or not. They needed to know if there was any way, any way at all, if they could save the child and get them to safety. Oh god, she couldn’t even tell the gender of the child because of all the wires and monitors connected to them.

The Doctor, with the sonic screwdriver, began to look over all the wires and things on the right side of the child while Donna began to look over the health monitors. Though she would happily and readily admit that she knows very little about different space machines and things from the future, Donna has picked up a few bits of knowledge here and there.

So, she was confident enough to be able to read that the monitors were saying that the child’s heart rate and general wellbeing was low but, oddly enough, stable. Donna was not able to tell if the reason why the readings for the child’s wellbeing and heart were so low was because of the machine they were hooked up to or if there was another reason all together. The child looked human from what she could tell but she had encountered many species, including The Doctor, who looked human but had different biology all together.

She looked around the monitors some more, hoping to find something that could help her understand who this child was and what was going on. It took a few minutes but she stuck gold in the form of a hand-held touch screen thing. It looked like an ipad but was chunkier and heavier in her hands. The T.A.D.I.S thankfully automatically translated the words on the screen for her as she read.

_Name: Crya, Man’jus_

_Age: Four_

_Species: Human_

_Gender: Male_

_Diagnoses: Naboo Bone Disease._

Naboo Bone Disease? Donna frowned and looked over at The Doctor, who was kneeling next to the boy, scanning one of the wires by the boy’s hand.

“Doctor? You might want to have a look at this.” She said to him, holding out the screen thingy. The space man stood up and took the screen thingy, a deep frown on his face as he looked away from the boy. The frown deepened as he read over what the screen had to say. His face crumbled slightly as he finished reading the whole thing and his shoulders sagged.

“Oh. Oh, that explains a lot. That explains so much.” The Doctor whispered, almost to himself.

Donna took a step forward and placed a hand on the man’s arm. “Doctor? What do you mean.”

The Doctor looked at her with a defeated look in his eyes. “The boy is dying, Donna. Even if we get him out of that machine he will still die. There is no cure for Naboo Bone Disease. There is only pain and death for those who have it.”

Oh. Donna opened her mouth but found that she could not say anything. It explained so much but didn’t explain anything at all. This poor child. Shouldn’t he be in a hospital somewhere? With his parents and friends and with doctors and nurses there by his side? Where are the boy’s parents anyway? Who would leave their child like this?

“Get the hell away from my son!” A low voice hissed from behind them.

Donna and The Doctor jumped and looked at the person who had spoken. There was a woman and a man behind them and the woman was holding a very strange looking gun thing. A blaster, Donna recalled faintly as she stared at it.

Oh, these must be the boy’s parents. Guess they didn’t leave him after all.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follows on from chapter 21. Obi-Wan learns the truths as to why the park was taken over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are love and kudos are hugs. Please leave either or both.

Everyone in the room flinched at the screech that echoed through the room. Several the younglings stirred at the noise but none of them woke. Which was a relief given how fearful the adults around the room now looked.

Obi-Wan eyed the door with worry. Neither The Doctor or Donna would kill anyone. At least, Obi-Wan was sure they wouldn’t do so without just cause. He was not sure as to what was going on or what was happening but he knew that he needed to find out. The prisoners could not go anywhere with those shock bands attached to them and they all needed medical attention as soon as possible.

So, biting the inside of his bottom lip, Obi-Wan stood and planned to go out into the hallway and see if he could not see nor hear The Doctor and Donna and possibly what was happening.

But as soon as he stood the adults in the room reached out to stop him, even going as far as to grabbing his shirt and shorts to pull him back.

Toc shook her head. “It is not safe out there, Lars. That woman…” She trailed off with a hiss as she shifted her body weight through her hips.

“Who is she?” Obi-Wan asked, sitting back down so that the adults would let him go. While he understood that they were trying to stop him from leaving and possibly going out into a dangerous situation that he had very little knowledge about; he would have greatly preferred if they had not grabbed onto him. He was not a fan of being grabbed or touched without his permission.

“She is insane, that is what she is.” It was not Toc who answered, but the human male, the man who owns the park. “She and her husband are the cause for all of this.” The man gestured to all of them in the room, his face grim.

Obi-Wan felt a chill at his words. He was sure that he had felt a youngling’s joy and the woman had screamed something about her son… Obi-Wan felt bile rise up in the back of his throat at the possible implications but he forced it back down. This wasn’t the time. He needed to press the owner and find out more.

“Why did she do this? Why did they take over the park?” He asked, a small frown appearing on his brow. Were the parents not allowed in the park with their child? Or was this something else altogether? Possibilities played in his mind as to why the parents could be doing this but none of them made any sense.

The owner sighed and gently covered his eyes, looking more grey and exhausted than before. “Their kid was sick. The boy. He was supposed to be the last on to play with the XR3 Virtual Reality Maker before we got rid of it because of the health and safety issues that came from it.” The man explained. All of the adults were looking at the owner with extreme interest and attention. Obi-Wan briefly wondered if the owner had explained this before or not.

“The XR3 was discontinued and recalled because it destroyed the pain nerves, right? People kept running into things and hurting themselves because they didn’t notice that they were hurt.” Obi-Wan vaguely remembered their being some mention about it in his healing class when they had been discussing nerve damage.

The man nodded. “We held a raffle for the last group to use it and all that and the sick kid was the one of the ones who won. He was the last one to go on it. He had fun, we all took a lot of pictures and that was supposed to be the end of it.”

Toc frowned hard at the owner. “What happened then?” She demanded. “Why did all of this happen if that was supposed to be the end of it?” Toc’s partner placed a gentle hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

“The parents thought that the XR3 was the best thing that happened to their kid. The boy was apparently in constant pain because of whatever sickness he had. They had him on all types of injections and the such. But the XR3 means no pain and no injections and a virtual world where the kid can be whatever he wants.” The owner pulled his hand away from his eyes and looked at the group of adults with a defeated look.

“The parents broke in and tried to take the XR3. They didn’t have the money to buy it and even if they did we could not have sold it to them. Security stopped them from taking it.” He continued. “But they came prepared with those damned droids and within the next seventeen hours they took over the whole park. It is off season now so we don’t have many people coming in so thankfully everyone here, other than man workers, are the only ones they have trapped.”

No one said anything. What could they say to that? That all of this was some desperate attempt to keep a sick kid from feeling pain? By the Force… this was all a mess.

Obi-Wan rubbed his arms and shivered. Whatever was happening with those parents and the kid, Obi-Wan would just have to have faith that The Doctor and Donna would be able to deal with it. Right now, though, Obi-Wan’s priority was these people and they needed medical attention fast.

“Is there still an emergency Comm?” He asked, looking at the exhausted man. “We need to alert authorities and get everyone here to a healer fast.”

The man’s shoulders slumped and he shook his head. “That woman and her husband took the Comms and I don’t know if they destroyed them or have just hidden them or not.” He explained. The other adults cursed silently at that.

Obi-Wan frowned. That did not sound good. They needed to figure out what they could do then. If there was not any Comms available then it could be possible to make one. But even then, it would be hard to do.

“Is there not a way to make one then?” The Rodian woman asked. “I have seen them being made out of junk before on the holo net.”

Obi-Wan looked over at her. “I know how to make an emergency distress Comm. We learnt it in class. If I can find the right materials than I should be able to make it if there is no Comm left.” He offered. He would not start making the Comm unless he knew for sure that they were all destroyed. It would be a waste of time an energy if he started making on and it turned out it wasn’t needed.

This seemed to be agreeable with the adults as they all nodded in agreement. One of the Twi’leks even joked about what kind of school he must have gone to if he learnt how to make a distress Comm. Obi-Wan had just smiled at them and said nothing. He did not want to say he was Jedi trained. Because if he did they would assume he was a Jedi or that the Jedi were involved in this.

And Obi-Wan knows full well that the opinions of Jedi always swung back and forth like a pendulum on death sticks. The adults here might welcome his help fully and expect that he could take care of himself. They would probably let him leave the room and go and look for a Comm or for The Doctor and Donna.

Or they might blame him for everything that has happened and for their suffering because he, and to by extension the Jedi, did not stop this all before now. So, Obi-Wan kept his mouth shut. He did not want to deal with any of the drama that may come from that line of conversation.

The adults broke out into quiet conversation about what materials would be the best to make the distress Comm. Several of the younglings were shifting about as if they were going to wake soon. Obi-Wan remained silent as he watched the door. He worried for his guardians. People are known to do stupid and dangerous things when their loved ones are in danger and these parents who have taken over the park have already shown that they were more than willing to go to great lengths to protect their child.

He hoped they were both safe. And that they had managed to help the child. He did not know what that woman meant when she screamed ‘you killed my son’ but he knows that The Doctor would never hurt a child. Not if there was another way around it. The Force gently echoed his thoughts. The Doctor would not harm a child. It just isn’t who he was. And Donna was a kind and gentle soul, she wouldn’t either.

The sound of footsteps drew Obi-Wan quickly out of his thoughts and the adults out of their conversations. Obi-Wan was gently pulled back towards the other younglings and despite their injuries and pain, the adults in the room formed a semi-protective barrier around them.

The footsteps grew closer and closer and louder as they moved with confident ease towards the door. They all held their collective breaths as they waited to see if it was friend or foe who had come to visit them.

And Obi-Wan let out a sigh of relief when The Doctor’s head popped around the door frame, a large careless grin on his face. “Hello there!”

They were safe.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor has arrived and people are saved!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I would like to say sorry for not updating anything lately. Things have not been the greatest and writing took a slight back burner in my mind lately. I apologise in advance if this seems a little rushed story wise. I hope I did alright with this chapter. It was a pain and a half to get down. 
> 
> We are nearing the end of the story. I am not sure how many chapters there will be but it is nearing the end. I am sad to say that once I am done with this story I will probably be leaving it there and not continuing it on. I love Across the Stars and the universe that I have made but I am looking to do other stories now. My Qui-Gon Story part of the Across the Stars verse will likely be abandoned. I am sorry but even though I love this story with my whole heart, I am going to be moving on once the main story is complete. 
> 
> Please enjoy this chapter and thank you for waiting.

Obi-Wan moved quickly over to The Doctor, feeling the tension that had risen in his body ease. The Doctor was here and Donna was poking her head through the door as well and honestly, Obi-Wan could not help the wide smile that crept onto his face.

The Doctor and Donna will be able to help the prisoners here with him. And they will be able to explain what they had found out about the two parents who had been keeping the park hostage. And they will be able to help find a Comm and…

And Donna pulled him into a tight hug, holding him close in a near crushing hug. Obi-Wan let out a small squeak but was quick to hold her back. The warmth and closeness of the hug was something he had only received a few times when in the Temple. Quinlan was away most of the time or in classes and he was the only one who would (or could for that matter) hug Obi-Wan like this. Many of the Masters discouraged such displays of affection, though he was never sure if it was because it showed affection or it was because they were both considered to be young hormonal boys.

He could faintly hear The Doctor walk around them and move towards the prisoners but that did not matter to Obi-Wan. Right now, all that mattered was this hug and the feeling of safety that it brought.

If Obi-Wan was pressed in the coming hours to tell someone what happened after The Doctor and Donna arrived in that small room that was more of a closet, he would honestly only be able to tell them that The Doctor took care of everything.

The Doctor freed the prisoners from the shock bands and woke the younglings. The Timelord was calm and steady, talking in a smooth, kind voice as he assisted everyone. Working together, the now freed adults and younglings were moved to the front of the building and away from that room. One of the Twi’leks, on the instructions of the owner of the park, left the group to go and find a Comm unit to hopefully call Judicial. They found a med kit in an office not too far from a working Comm and the adults began to patch each other up.

Donna gently pulled Obi-Wan to the side and away from the group, keeping him close and running her hand carefully through his mattered hair. “Are you alright Obi-Wan?” She asked quietly.

It took him a few moments to answer. “I think so.” He said softly, his shoulders sagging. “I’m… tired.” And he was. It had been a long day. He leaned into her shoulder and let her wrap her strong, steady arms wrap around him. “What happened to the boy and his parents?” He couldn’t help but ask. He could feel a faint light coming from the youngling that he now knew was in that room, but he could not tell how he was.

There was a small, shuddering sigh from the woman and the arms around him briefly tightened. “The boy has a few hours left. That machine he was hooked up to was old and the EMP damaged it. According to The Doctor, the boy only had a few weeks left, if that. He has Naboo Bone Disease apparently.”

Obi-Wan felt the breath catch in the back of his throat. The child only had… Obi-Wan felt a wave of nausea and bile rise up in his chest. “And the parents?” He asked faintly. Oh Force, that poor boy. There was no cure for that and it would have been painful. No wonder his parents had wanted him on that machine. It would have meant no pain and fun for the child.

Donna took a moment to answer. “They are spending the last few hours of their son’s life together and are going to turn themselves in when the judicial come.” She said, letting him go and looking down at him with a sad smile. “One of the hardest things you learn while traveling with The Doctor is that sometimes the villains of the story are not really the evil monsters we first think them to be. Sometimes they are just desperate people doing desperate things for the ones they love.”

“And we all know desperate people are dangerous people.” He murmured, closing his eyes briefly and letting out a slow, even breath through his nose. Desperate people do stupid things. Desperate people don’t care about the consequences. Desperate people are dangerous because they are desperate and when you are desperate you sometimes have no other option left. Or at least that was what his Masters had taught him back at the Temple.

He remembered more than once a visiting Master would tell them that when people get desperate they become dangerous. It is why uprisings and wars happen. Because sentient beings are dangerous when cornered or when they have no other option. He remembered very vaguely one Master with long hair saying that the most dangerous of desperate people are ones who are acting out of love for someone they care about. Those people are the ones who will cross all lines to get what they want or need.

Obi-Wan guessed that was what happened here. The parents were desperate to make their child happy and be no longer in pain. They just didn’t care who they hurt to make that happen.

Donna pulled Obi-Wan back into her arms and held him tight. He buried his head into her shoulders and held her back. This was not what he expected when The Doctor offered him an adventure. This was not fun or a good kind of exciting day. Yes, Obi-Wan had been trained to deal with these situations but being trained for these things and experiencing them were two vastly different things. His shields were fractured from the stress of the whole day. His body was exhausted. His wrist was still aching from when he twisted it the other day. He could feel the skin on his nose peeling. Everything that had happened just felt…

It felt too much. Too many emotions. Too many events. Too much of everything.

Obi-Wan wanted to have a cold shower, mediate and sleep for the next day or so. He just wanted everything to be over and he just wanted to rest. There was so many things he did still need to find out though. Like how the boy’s parents managed to get a hold of Lumence droids. How the workers were. If everyone was okay or not. He still needed to figure out how a training ‘Saber ended up in his bag and whether or not someone had noticed it was gone yet. Force, did anyone even know that he was gone yet?

Obi-Wan slowly lost himself in his thoughts and worries, drifting deeper and deeper into his own mind and doubts when he was all but yanked out by a slap on his back.

“You doing alright there, Obi-Wan?” The Doctor’s calm voice was quiet in his ear but the words were enough to pull him out of his head.

“Yeah.” He said softly with a small nod. He was not alright. He wasn’t at all. And judging from the looks on The Doctor’s and Donna’s faces, he knew that they did not believe him at all. But rather than press, The Doctor gave him a half smile.

“That’s good to here. Come on, then. We need to sneak out before judicial arrive and start asking questions.” The Doctor looked over his shoulder towards where the adults were with their younglings. “They have everything under control.”

A small part of Obi-Wan wanted to protest to them leaving. He wanted to help these people get to safety and to ensure that they all got the medical treatment they needed. He also wanted to make sure that the boy’s parents were safely delivered to judicial and that the boy was taken care of for what little time he had left.

But there was a bigger part of him that just wanted to rest. That wanted this all to be over and for him to be somewhere safe and quiet away from all the chaos and emotions that were surrounding him.

So, he gave a small nod and allowed himself to be lead past the adults, who all believed The Doctor when he said that he was getting Ben (Obi-Wan) some air, and out into the heat. His guardians walked by his side as they passed the rotting food and loud automated cheerful voices that came from the stalls and rides. They walked out of the gates and to the T.A.R.D.I.S without seeing anyone else and without being stopped.

Obi-Wan’s eyes blurred as he stepped into the darkened room of the T.A.R.D.I.S and if he was honest to himself, Obi-Wan was not sure if it was because of the sudden change of light that hurt his eyes or if it was because he felt the small bright light that clung to the sick boy in that room go out.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio are safe now in the Tardis. Obi-Wan is very tired as are The Doctor and Donna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are getting pretty close to the end of this fic, if I am to be honest. Not sure how many more chapters are left but yeah we are getting pretty close. We will have Obi-Wan having a talk with The Doctor and Donna and then we will move to a time skip to where we get the trio back to the right time and to the Order. And yes, we will have Donna and the Doctor yelling at everyone, like I promised.
> 
> This fic is a blast to write. Please leave a comment or kudos if you do like the fic. Both are much loved and help me write faster! Thank you guys for all the support by the way! This fic would not be happening without you guys.

Obi-Wan felt a wave of nausea hit him as he realised that the boy in that room was now dead. He closed his eyes and swayed a little but said nothing. He did not want to tell the two adults that the boy was gone. He did not want to burden them with that knowledge. Not after everything they had all gone through. The cool, darkened control room was a shocking difference to the blistering heat outside and he could already feel cold bumps rising on his arms.

With a gentle pull on his arms, Donna led him away from the door and to the chair near the control panel. The Doctor’s face was lightly burnt around his nose as was the tops of his ears. Obi-Wan watched the older man almost dance around the panel, flicking this switch and pushing that button. Despite the cheerfulness of his actions, Obi-Wan could see the lines of exhaustion around The Doctor’s eyes. He had seen similar lines around Quinlan’s eyes after a hard mission.

Obi-Wan wondered if he too had those lines on his face now as well.

Donna sat next to him on the chair, close enough that he could feel her body heat and feel her emotions boiling under the surface of her skin. If he wanted he could easily lean up against her without moving from his seat at all. But he did not want to touch her. He did not want to touch anyone. He was tired. So very tired. And his shields were damaged and need to be repaired properly.

All he wanted to do was rest. Rest and forget about what had happened today. From his expulsion from the Order. To that man who tried to attack him. To the stress of everything that happened from the moment he stepped into a Time Lord’s ship. Everything has left him drained. Feeling that child’s life disappear into the Force was just too much.

“So, I was thinking we could head to Earth for some R&R don’t you agree?” The Doctor said, giving Obi-Wan and Donna a bright smile that did not match the darkness brewing in the back of the Time Lord’s eyes. Obi-Wan did not know where Earth is or what its significance was but given the burst of happiness that came from Donna at the mention of it, Obi-Wan assumed that it was Donna’s home. And honestly, any home right now sounds good.

So, he gave The Doctor a small nod and watches as the T.A.R.D.I.S jerks and the high-pitched sounds fills the room, letting them know that they have taken off. While Obi-Wan was interested in figuring out how both the T.A.R.D.I.S and the sonic screwdriver work, he was too exhausted to both to go to the library and find out right at this moment. He promised himself that he would do so once he was rested and his shields were repaired.

The Doctor left the control panel and walked over to them and asked. “How are you two?” Beside him, Donna sighed at the question.

“Honestly? I had not been expecting that to happen. At all. Even for us that was…” She trailed off with another sigh. “I think I need a nice cold shower and a cup of tea.” She looked down at her arms and snorted softly. “And maybe something for the sunburn we all have.”

The Doctor gave a small quirk of his lips at Donna’s words. There was an almost fond look on his face when he looked at her. Obi-Wan had seen his friends give each other and him that look before and knew then that the bond that The Doctor and Donna share must be strong. All their bickering and sniping at each other did nothing to hide the friendship that these two share.

If Obi-Wan’s shields had not been as damaged as they were, he was sure that the emotions that were coming off the two of them would have been soft and kind to feel. But given how damaged they currently were, the emotions floating around the room felt like the coarse paper used to sand down wood. Rough and sharp; he had to force back a wince at the feeling.

“And what about you Obi-Wan? How are you feeling?” The Doctor spoke in a gentle and calm tone. It reminded him of how the Creche Masters used to speak to him when he had a nightmare. For a brief moment the memory of safety and warmth took his breath away.

Obi-Wan took a few moments to breathe before answering. “Tired. Very tired. It has been a very long day.” He said softly. “I think a shower and a nap would be nice.”

“That, my dear young friend, sounds absolutely lovely.” The Doctor smiled down at him. “Come on, showers and naptime for all of us. And when you are ready, we can talk about what happened to day and how you feel about it, alright?”

The fact that The Doctor was offering to talk about what happened today, whether he was referring to what happened in the park or what happened throughout the whole day it didn’t matter, it meant a lot to him. While the Order does have mind healers and healers who can help you if you need to talk, a lot of the time they were encouraged to meditate on their feeling and look into the Force, rather than seek help.

Obi-Wan gave a small, but happy smile up at The Doctor. “I would like that, if it isn’t too much trouble.”

“It’s not any trouble, Obi-Wan.” Donna said, wrapping her arm around his shoulders for a moment. “You can talk to us whenever about anything and everything. We will always be happy to listen. Now come on, let’s go and shower. I will leave some skin cream in your room that you can put on the burns.”

Giving her another small but bright smile, Obi-Wan ducked his head shyly. These two adults barely knew him and he barely knew them, but in the short hours that they had been together Obi-Wan had never felt more safer and taken care of. They were his guardians while they travelled together in the Time Lord’s ship and while today may have left him rung out and aching mentally and physically, he was happy.

He stood and followed the two adults out of the control room towards the sleeping area. A cool shower and a nap sounded perfect right now. And once he was rested, Obi-Wan would mediate and fix his shields. And after that… After that he would take The Doctor up on his offer to talk. After everything that had happened today, Obi-Wan knew that he needed to just talk about it. He needed to speak the experiences out loud and get them off his chest and mind, like he used to do with Bant when his mediations did not help him enough to let something go.

But that would come later. Right now, he just wanted that shower and nap.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan has a shower and nap before mediating and finding his centre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating for a while. Things have been chaotic in RL atm and writing has been the last thing on my mind.
> 
> I have also decided that while this story may be coming at a close in a handful of chapters, the universe may still continue in Qui-Gon's story which is part 3 in this series. I will not, unfortunately be doing Obi-Wan's adventures to earth and around the universe. Sorry, I did plan to do a few adventures but I forgot to write them all down and now I don't know what to really do with the half ideas I have. So I am going to finish off the story soon, ending it with Donna and the Doctor yelling at the Order and saying goodbye to Obi-Wan.

The shower had been a heavenly experience, in Obi-Wan’s opinion. The water had been gentle and cool against his burnt and redden skin, like standing under a light rain shower. It had been the perfect temperature and though he is slightly embarrassed to say it, he had almost dozed off while standing under the calming spray.

It was a stark difference to the showers in the Order, that was for sure. The water was always pressurized and you were only allowed under the spray for a certain amount of time before the shower turned off. He knew that once you became a Padawan that you would have access to private showers and baths but Obi-Wan had never been a Padawan and for the whole time he had been in the Order he had used the communal showers in the dormitories. Which was fine, they were serviceable and were always clean. And the water was always warm enough for each species, which was good because there is nothing worse than an uncomfortable Wookie. But there was something almost selfishly joyful about having a private shower with no time limit as to how long he could stay under the spray.

Obi-Wan stood in his room, looking at the green wall by his bed and smiled softly to himself. He was tired, exhausted even, but the shower and bright green wall eased his shoulders and the biting aggravation of his fractured shields. Donna had left the cream on his bed like she promised and Obi-Wan took his time applying it to his heated and pink skin. He had no idea what plant ‘Aloe Avera’ was or where it comes from but by the Force did it sooth his skin.

Even with the cream on his skin, Obi-Wan noted that it was not easy to get into his sleep clothes. His limbs were stiff and the cream itself made his skin tacky and that caused his clothes to stick to his skin uncomfortably. While grabbing his clothes, Obi-Wan caught sight of the ‘Saber still in his bag. He looked at the shiny hilt of the ‘Saber for a good long minute before closing the bag and placing it on the other side of the room. He was too tired to deal with that mystery right now. He just wanted to sleep.

So, he climbed into the bed and fell into an exhausted and dreamless sleep.

-

Obi-Wan woke up feeling disoriented. He was not in his bed in the Temple and his skin felt itchy and sore. It took him a moment or two of staring sleepily at the green wall for him to remember what had happened the day before. He breathed a deep shuddering breath into his chest and squeezed his eyes shut.

Everything that had happened the day before came rushing back to him in full force. The humiliating rejection from Master Jinn. Being kicked out of the Order. That man at the Space Station. Meeting The Doctor and Donna. The T.A.R.D.I.S. The Amusement Park. The now dead boy.

Obi-wan let out a choked sound and pulled himself out of bed. His skin felt stretched and hot and his chest was tight with overwhelming emotion. With heavy and unsteady legs, he stumbled to the middle of the room and sunk down to his knees, closing his eyes once more. He needed to meditate. He needed to fix his shields and calm himself down.

Despite what most people think, mediating is not just closing your eyes and automatically reaching out into the Force. Mediating was a slow process of calming one’s breath and mind and reaching a sense of peace. It is a lot easier said than done, that was for sure. Especially for Obi-Wan right now seeing as he was in a less than calm mental state.

But still, even though it took time to calm down, even his breathing and settle his mind, Obi-Wan did eventually enter a meditative state where he could reach out into the Force with relative ease. It was in that state that he began to fix his fractured shields.

It was like remaking a broken puzzle, fixing his shields. Obi-Wan slowly put the pieces of his shields back together and soothed over the splintered parts of his mind. The warnings of his creche Masters still range in his ears and in the back of his mind as fixed what was broken.

_“Those who cannot shield their own minds are the cause of death of those whom they are closest to.”_

He needs his shields back up to shape before he can see his guardians. Obi-Wan did not want to risk them when he was in a bad state. Even though he does have most of his control over his Force abilities and his emotions, having fractured and broken shields leave both the Force user and people around them in danger. He could accidentally lash out at The Doctor or Donna with his Force abilities or be overwhelmed by their emotions. Obi-Wan didn’t want to ever hurt these two kind strangers that saved him and took him in. He wanted to be in full control of himself so that he did not become a danger.

Once his shields were as strong as he could get them, Obi-Wan began releasing all of the emotions that had been bottling up within him in the last two days. All his fear, rejection, anger, excitement and anxiety were carefully released into the Force. Releasing emotions, especially emotions that were heavy like anger and fear, always felt like pulling splinters out of your hand after you climb a tree. The splinters themselves cause every little pain to someone like Obi-Wan who has strong and hard hands, but it is always a relief to have them out.

And if you leave a splinter stuck under your skin, it has a great chance to become infected.

When all of his emotions were gone, Obi-Wan slowly came out of his meditation, feeling drained but more in control of himself. With his shields up and fixed and his emotions now not overwhelming him, Obi-Wan felt like he could think more clearly and deal with what happened to him in the last day. 

Though he was drained from his mediation and still tired from his short sleep, Obi-Wan stood and smiled to himself. He changed his clothes and rubbed more of the cream that Donna had left him onto his pink and overheated skin. He was hungry and ready to talk to The Doctor if the older man was still willing to listen. Today was a new day and Obi-Wan was willing and ready to face what this new day had to bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are what really motivate me to write, especially when I am having a bad writing week. Please leave a comment or kudos if you do like the story. They mean a lot to me.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we finally get to have The Doctor and Obi-Wan have a talk! It is a short talk, tbh, but a talk none the less!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beep boop. Sorry for the month long wait, December was blah. January is going to be blah. Everything is blah.

The Doctor was sitting in the kitchen when Obi-Wan finally made his way out of his room, feeling ready and awake for the day.

The older man was nursing a small glass of what Obi-Wan guessed to be juice of some sorts and was reading a book titled ‘A New Hope’. The Doctor glanced up from the book as Obi-Wan entered the room and gave him a large, cheerful grin. “Have a good rest there, Obi-Wan?”

Obi-Wan smiled in return. “Surprisingly yes.” He said, taking the seat across from The Doctor. “Where’s Donna?” He asked, curious as to where she was. This was the first time she had not been near the Time Lord or in the room with them both. It was strange to see how large the kitchen now felt without her presence here with them.

“She is having her own nap.” The Doctor replied. “She made some sandwiches if you are hungry.” He gestured to the large fridge behind him. “Help yourself.”

Obi-Wan’s stomach growled lightly at the offer of food and he was quick to take up the offer. The sandwiches were plain and simple but they tasted wonderful to his empty stomach. It seemed like ages since he had eaten. The only thing he had eaten the past day was the ice-cream that The Doctor and Donna had brought him at the Space Station. The food was quickly devoured and Obi-Wan felt a lot more alert now that he had eaten.

Sitting across from the Time Lord, Obi-Wan wondered how he should approach asking the older man if he was willing to talk. He knew reasonably that The Doctor would not have offered to speak to him if he did not mean it but there was still an underlining awkwardness inside him that he always felt when speaking to an adult.

“Doctor…” Obi-Wan paused and looked down at the crumbs on his plate. “I-.” He went silent again, not knowing how to speak to the older man at all. So much for being ready to face the new day. He couldn’t even articulate what he wanted to say.

“Obi-Wan,” The Doctor smiled, putting down the book and looking at him. “You don’t have to be scared about saying anything here. You can speak whatever is on your mind.”

Obi-Wan nodded and gave a small quirk of his lips at how kind the older man sounded. He sounded like Obi-Wan one of the visiting Master’s had sounded after Obi-Wan had a nightmare when he had been a youngling. Kind and patient. “Doctor, I was wondering if that offer to… talk about the last couple of days was still on the table?” He said, feeling shy and small.

The Doctor leaned forward on his chair and rested his arms on the table, completely relaxed and open. “I would be happy to talk about what has happened, Obi-Wan. Anything you want to discuss, I am happy to listen to.”

“Really? You don’t mind?” Obi-Wan couldn’t help but ask. His experiences with different Masters in the Order taught him that some adults will say they are happy to listen but they don’t really mean it. The Doctor seemed genuine though.

“Really, really.” The Doctor grinned wildly before his face softened. “Why don’t we start with why you were at the Space Station by yourself?” The Doctor suggested.

Giving a small nod, Obi-Wan began to explain everything to the Time Lord.

They spoke for hours, Obi-Wan explaining how he had been, quite brutally, rejected by Master Jinn and how Bruck Chan had blamed him for something he had not done and how the Masters all seemed to believe Bruck, despite the evidence showing that Obi-Wan had done nothing wrong.

Obi-Wan spoke of how the Knight who had taken to the Space Station had left him and how he was being sent away from the only home he had known and how scared he had been when Cartious Barker had cornered him and how relieved he was when Donna and The Doctor had stepped in to save him. He talked about his fears and how depressed and hopeless he felt knowing that he had been kicked out of the Order and how lucky he had been when Donna had drawn attention to what was happening or about to happen to Obi-Wan.

Speaking of his joy and amazement of the T.A.R.D.I.S and all of it’s features was a relaxing moment, for both Obi-Wan and The Doctor. The Doctor explained the history of the T.A.R.D.I.S to Obi-Wan and how she works.

When it came to discussing their adventure at the Knoebels Adventure Park, things became a little harder. Explaining the horror of the park and how Obi-Wan knew there was something wrong with the Workers but trying to understand the Force Warnings had not been easy. Talking about how sickening it was to watch the two Twi’leks be tortured in front of them and the stench of the rotting food made Obi-Wan regret eating at all.

Talking to The Doctor about the prisoners and the child was exhausting, especially when Obi-Wan got to the part where he explained to The Doctor that the child had died before they left in the T.A.R.D.I.S. The Doctor became quiet as Obi-Wan explained this and the Time Lord seemed slump slightly and there was an aged look in his eyes.

“People always die. Sometimes you can’t save someone, no matter how much you try and do so. Some people don’t want to be saved and others…” The Doctor sighed and leaned back in his chair. “Others you can’t save because it is simply just their time. No matter how much you might want to save them, no matter how much it kills you inside to leave them or to watch them fade away, there is nothing that you can do.”

Obi-Wan fell silent. He could feel the raw, muted and powerful grief coming from The Doctor, even through his newly fixed shields. He wondered how many times had The Doctor watched someone he could not save die. And how many times had The Doctor faced that situation knowing that he could not travel back with the T.A.R.D.I.S and save them. How does a person continuously face those situations and still be as kind and as gentle as the man before him?

The Doctor sighed. “You can’t save everyone in the universe, Obi-Wan. But you can save a few. And the difference you make those few lives that you saved, those people who you freed or helped, that is what will keep you going when you feel all is lost.”

Obi-Wan looked down at his plate at those words. He had heard different variations of that his whole life from his Masters in the Order, but after the last day he could finally feel the wisdom of what he had been told. The child that had died was sick and already down a path that no medical assistance could help with. There was nothing anyone would have been able to do to help him at all. If the youngling had been a medical facility, then there would have been a chance to save him but the boy was far from any help by the choice of his parents.

There was nothing Obi-Wan or The Doctor or Donna could have done to change what had happened. But they had managed to save those people who had been trapped by the parents of the now dead boy. Those people who they had saved would get medical treatment and will live the rest of their lives with this as a bad memory.

Obi-Wan looked up at The Doctor, “We can’t save everyone, but we can save the day.” He said quietly. The Doctor looked at him with soft eyes and with a kind smile.

“Oh yes,” He replied. “We most certainly can try.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are nearing the end people, only a handful of chapters to go. That being said, please leave a comment or a kudos if you are still enjoying the fic! They both mean a lot to me.
> 
> Speaking of Kudos, THANK YOU ALL VERY MUCH FOR GETTING THIS FIC OVER 600 KUDOS IN A YEAR. HOLY SHIT YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!  
> Thank you all for your continued support of this fic. It means so much to me knowing you guys are enjoying this story.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan prepares to go back to the Jedi Order

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have only a handful more chapters to go friends! (how much is a handful I haven't decided yet. It all depends on how much emotion I can pile into a chapter)
> 
> And guess what? The Chapter Where Donna Yells At The Council Is Coming Very Soon. Very very soon. If not the next chapter than the chapter after kind of soon.

The library in the T.A.R.D.I.S, Obi-Wan decided, was the single most greatest thing in the whole universe.

After his exhausting talk with The Doctor, the Time Lord had taken him to the library and let him loose in the ever expanding, endless room. There were books on everything all sorted and piled up in their own unique way. Obi-Wan found books from when the Jedi Order was first found to books about the make up of the sonic screwdriver and how to make one.

Carrying a pile of books larger than his head, Obi-Wan stumbled over to one of the chairs in the room and sat himself down with a huff and a grin. There was so much to read here in the library and he could not wait to dive into it all. Picking up the book on the sonic screwdriver, Obi-Wan let himself get lost within the wonders of the written word.

He wasn’t sure how long he had been engrossed with the book but when Donna gently patted his shoulder and smiled down at him, Obi-Wan guessed it must have been a few hours.

“Have a good nap, Obi-Wan?” Donna asked, pushing back his hair. Obi-Wan grinned up at her.

“I did, thank you! What about you? The Doctor said you had your own nap.”

The red haired woman nodded. “It was pretty good. There is nothing like a good nap after some excitement. Now, what are you reading?” She asked as she sat down on his arm chair.

Obi-Wan immediately began to talk about the book and how it talked about how the sonic screwdriver was made and where it came from and not once did he feel like Donna was not interested in what he was saying or that she was just humouring him. She asked questions and let him ramble happily.

It was fun, talking to someone about what he had learnt and having his thoughts heard. Normally, only his friends would indulge him when he rambled on about something that had caught his interest but Donna and The Doctor were both happy to hear him talk and really did seem engaged with what he was saying.

“That is a really interesting book, Obi-Wan. But, it is almost time for dinner. We have landed next to a small space diner and are ordering some take out. Come on, put a book mark in that book and let’s get you fed.” Donna grinned, clapping him on his sore shoulders.

Obi-Wan grinned up at the older woman as his stomach growled at the mention of food. He guessed he had been sitting and reading for a while now. “Food sounds great!” He placed a small book mark into the book (though he wasn’t sure where the book mark came from seeing as it was not there before) and stood up from the chair.

“Come on, come on! Let’s go and wrangle The Doctor so we can feed all of us.” Donna laughed, gently herding Obi-Wan out of the library. The thought of food and eating with his two new guardians brought a large smile to Obi-Wan’s face.

He might still be exhausted from everything that had had happened in the last few days but Obi-Wan felt more at peace with himself and the universe around him than he had in years. With The Doctor and Donna here beside him, Obi-Wan was sure that everything was only going to get better from here on out.

_Six Months Later_

“Are you certain you want to do this Obi-Wan?” The Doctor asked, placing his hands-on Obi-Wan shoulders and looking down into his eyes. “You are welcome here. There is no time limit at all for how long you can or can’t stay.”

Obi-Wan smiled softly up at the man who had become like a father to him in the last six months they had been traveling together. Placing his own hands on top of the older man’s, Obi-Wan shook his head. “I need to go back, Doctor. The Force is calling me and it is time.”

“This is a time machine! You don’t have to go right now!” Donna waved her hand at the large green column behind them. There was a small desperate look on her face, one that had been appearing more and more once Obi-Wan had stated that it was time for him to go back to the Jedi Order. Obi-Wan smiled at her and shook his head sadly.

“I know that I could stay for longer but the Force cannot be ignored.” Obi-Wan looked at the two people who for the last six months had been his closest friends and his guardians. They had protected him, clothed him and fed him without a single thought and they had taken him into their arms and had treated him like family.

He was going to miss them. More than he wanted to admit.

“And besides, it isn’t like you guys can’t visit me at all. You have a T.A.R.D.I.S. You can always find me wherever you are in the universe at whatever time. I will always answer for you.” Obi-Wan pulled back from The Doctor and grasped his hands. “These last six months have been the best of my life, and I would not change them for the universe itself. But it is time for me to go.”

“Oh, Obi-Wan.” The Doctor sighed, shoulders sagging as he pulled Obi-Wan into a tight hug. “I am going to really, really miss you.” The Time Lord whispered into his hair. “You are always welcome back here. Always.”

Obi-Wan held onto the older man tightly, not really wanting to let go and leave the safety and familial love that he had found here in the T.A.R.D.I.S with The Doctor and Donna and whoever else joined them on their adventure of the week. He had seen so many worlds, so many tragedies and joys and so, so many new things and he honestly just wanted to spend the rest of his life here.

Here with the man who loved and cared more than any being in the universe. Who saved countless lives because he could and who always delivered a kind but stern justice to everyone. The Doctor, for the past six months had been there for Obi-Wan. The Time Lord had been his mentor, his father and his friend and had never once judged Obi-Wan or got angry at the endless questions that Obi-Wan had.

And here with Donna, the loud woman with the kindest heart and strongest mind Obi-Wan had ever seen. Donna, who was loud and brass and who always offered a hand of friendship to those around her had been his mother, his best friend and his foundation for the past six months. So many times, he had woken up to nightmares from what they had encountered through their travels but each and every time Donna was there with gentle hands and a soft voice, calming him down from the terrors that plagued his mind.

He did not want to go back to the Temple, not really. There was so much that was just _wrong_ with the Order and how it worked and if he had not travelled with The Doctor and seen the universe outside of the views of the Republic and Order he would never had known it to be so. But the Force was insistent that he returned and since he had spent those several weeks at the Holy City in Jedha with the Guardians, Obi-Wan knew he should not ignore what the Force was telling him.

And there were many wrongs he needed to right within the Order and many things that would need to be done. Like setting the record straight with Bruck Chan and speaking to his Masters and friends whom he had left behind. Throughout his travels with The Doctor and Donna, Obi-Wan had found out some very troubling news about the Jedi and he knew that the information he had obtained needed to be shared with his fellow Jedi before it was too late.

As soon as he pulled away from The Doctor, Donna was there, sweeping him into a crushing and warm hug that left him wanting to cry. Donna was pouring all her love and friendship into the hug and the Force was singing around them with how strongly she felt. He was going to miss this. Miss Donna and how loudly and purely she felt. He was going to miss the cool, calmness that The Doctor projected whenever he thought that Obi-Wan needed a break and the overwhelming love and friendship that just poured out of the two of them whenever Obi-Wan was around.

It will not be easy to let this go. To leave the comfort and love that came with being in the bright blue box that travelled throughout all of time and space. But Obi-Wan knew that this was not going to be goodbye forever. He would see The Doctor and Donna time and time again throughout his whole life and they would always be watching over him, because they cared and loved him as he loved and cared for them.

Going back will be hard but knowing somewhere out in the stars that The Doctor and Donna were out there, in the endless void in space and time, made him feel like he would never be truly alone again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos are love and comments are hugs. Please leave either or both if you did like the fic. Both mean a lot to me. I hope you guys have been enjoying the story so far!


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan arrives at the Spaceport and runs into an old Master of his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think there is about three or four chapters, maybe five chapters if I push it, left you guys. We are really close to the end. Next chapter we will definitely see Donna yelling at the Council, I promise you.

The spaceport they had landed on was a muted symphony of chaotic sounds and colours and looked almost exactly the way he remembered it from six months ago.

Obi-Wan beamed as he looked around the crowded area, feeling relaxed and excited to be so close to the Temple once more. It had taken him months to be able to come to peace with how he felt about the Jedi Order and the place that he had always called home but with the help of the many people he ran into and with The Doctor and Donna by side, constantly there supporting him, Obi-Wan can say that he is happy to be returning.

Obi-Wan looked back over at The Doctor and Donna, who both stood at the doors of the T.A.R.D.I.S with small but sad smiles on their faces. He wanted to pull them both into another crushing hug but if he did that now he would never want to let go. So, instead he just smiled sadly at the both of them in return.

“Are you certain that it would have been only four minutes, Doctor?” Obi-Wan asked once more, wanting to be extra sure that he was in the right time. He could not see Master Jinn, who he had seen just before he went into the T.A.R.D.I.S for the first time but that could mean anything. The older Jedi could have simply left the area to go and get help or something similar.

The Doctor just nodded. “Well…It should be four minutes. The timey thingy on the third controller has been a bit wonky these last few years and I just haven’t gotten around to you know, fixing it? So, it is either four minutes like you asked or four months. Either one.” He waved his hand as if four minutes and four months were the same thing. And to a Time Lord they probably were.

Which is why Obi-Wan only glared at the older man, rather than hitting him over the head like Donna was.

“Honestly Doctor! There is a big difference between the two!” Donna rolled her eyes and walked over to Obi-Wan. “Well, there has to be a newspaper or something around here. We should be able to find out if we have the right time and date.”

Obi-Wan grinned up at her and held out his arm. “Shall we then?” Spending time on Earth with Wilfred, Donna’s grandfather, taught him to be extra polite and charming. He was going to miss the old gentleman who taught him the stars that were above Earth and who would dance happily while making them all sandwiches for lunch.

“Oi! Don’t go off without me!” The Doctor closed the T.A.R.D.I.S doors, locked them and ran over to the other side of Donna, offering his arm to her. “Honestly, the two of you are always running off and getting into all sorts of trouble! You humans are more work than your worth sometimes! Honestly, I am an old man! How could you leave me all on my lonesome?”

Donna and Obi-Wan laughed as The Doctor ranted, waving his free hand around as he continued on playfully complaining. The Doctor’s ever-changing theatrics were forever amusing and fun. Watching the older man get up onto stages and randomly do shows or impersonate someone. There was never a dull moment with The Doctor because he was always moving and always there to say the right thing to brighten your day.

He was going to miss that too. The careless joy and playfulness that came with being with these two. They never censored themselves. They both felt so freely and so strongly about everything. It had taken him a while and a lot of training but Obi-Wan now had better shields than he ever would have had within the Order, so he never worried about feeling overwhelmed by the others emotions anymore.

The three of them walked together through the spaceport, looking carelessly for a vender or sign that could tell them the date. There was no rush. They took their time, knowing that soon they would be parting away from each other. They stopped at different food stalls, marvelling at all the different food from so many different parts of the Galaxy. They looked at stores that held over priced but nice-looking clothes for all types of species. They watched several ships take off and leave from different platforms, each ship unique as to how they take off and move.

It was at one of these platforms that Obi-Wan ran, quite literally, into Master Plo Koon.

Master Plo had always been a favourite Master of Obi-Wan’s. He was kind, patient and would never raise his voice against anyone. He was a regular visitor in the Creche and Obi-Wan had the fondest memories of when the older Master would visit and play with all the younglings. He was one of the few Masters that Obi-Wan trusted completely.

“Master Plo!” Obi-Wan grinned up at the Kel Dor, happy to see him. The older man looked down at Obi-Wan and there was a feeling of shock and relief coming from the other man.

“By the Force. Obi-Wan Kenobi is that you?” There was a shaky edge to the Master’s words.

“Yep! It’s me.” Obi-Wan pulled slightly away from Donna and The Doctor. “This is Donna Noble and The Doctor. I have been traveling with them.” He paused for a second, taking in the shocked feeling and startled shakiness in the Master’s voice. “And I am going to take it from the sound of your voice that I have been technically missing for about four months?”

“To put it mildly, yes.” The Kel Dor looked at both of Obi-Wan’s companions, the look of suspicion and disbelief was clear even with the Master’s mask covering most of his face.

Obi-Wan gave a small scowl and looked over at The Doctor. “Four months, Doctor. You were supposed to make it for four minutes!” He huffed.

“And I told you it could go either way! Honestly, the old timey thingy needs to be fixed and I will get around to it soon enough! Honestly, at least it was four months instead of years! Now that would have been an awkward time for everybody.” The Doctor waved his hand and grinned at Master Koon.

Obi-Wan sighed and gave a small smile up at the Master. “I can explain everything to the Council if you’d like? It would probably be easier if I get it all out at once, rather than explaining it all a couple of times over.”

Master Koon gave him a measured look before staring once again at The Doctor and Donna for a few tense moments before he nodded. “Yes. I think a full Council meeting would be for the best. Would your… companions mind coming with us? I am sure that the Council will have questions they would like to ask them and yourself, Obi-Wan.”

“Oh, we don’t mind at all! We have some questions for you lot as well! Like why the hell was a twelve year old boy left alone in a god damned spaceport and why.-“ Donna started angrily before The Doctor pulled her back.

“Alright, calm down. There is no need to shout just yet.” The Doctor soothed, smiling brightly at Master Koon who looked shocked that Donna had started shouting at him. He knew the feeling. Donna could be loud and came off very strongly when she was passionate about something. “We do have our own questions that we would like to ask your Council.”

“That will be…fine. Please, follow me to the Jedi Temple.” Master Koon swept his hand to the side. “It will not take us long to get there with a Speeder.”

The Doctor grinned. “Why don’t you come with us to our transport, it would be a lot quicker and easier for us all.”

Master Koon looked at The Doctor with clear mistrust. “It is alright, Master Koon. It is safe. And it might just shed some light as to where I have been and what I have been doing these last couple of months.” Obi-Wan said carefully, hoping to keep the Master calm.

The Kel Dor considered what Obi-Wan said before nodding. “Very well. Please lead the way.”

Obi-Wan wondered how the Kel Dor would react to being in the T.A.R.D.I.S and hoped that he would adjust to it well. He also hoped that Donna was not planning on shouting at the whole Council when they arrived at the Temple.

Or at least, he hoped that he would be able to explain that he had not been in any major danger and that he had been safe with The Doctor and Donna this whole time and had not been kidnapped or worse. Either way, the next few hours were going to be interesting, that was for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, 29 chapters already. This fic has just been amazing and we are very much close to the end!
> 
> Please leave comments or kudos if you have been enjoying the fic. They encourage me to write and make my day. Thank you guys for your continued support with this fic. It means so much to me.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what you have all been waiting for. Donna and The Doctor finally meet the Council.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are at chapter 30 and all I can say is wow. Wow you guys. We have made it so far and it is just amazing. I started this fic on a whim, not expecting any more than twenty kudos and a couple of comments. This is just amazing.

“And here we are!” The Doctor grinned, waving his hand at the blue box as if it was a completely normal spaceship or transport. Obi-Wan resisted the urge to put his head in his hands. Every time. The Doctor does this every time. Obi-Wan was pretty sure that the Time Lord just enjoyed seeing people confused and then having the chance to pretend to know everything and explain things in such a stupid and long-winded way so that he sounded cool.

“This is your transportation?” Master Koon asked, clear disbelief in his voice. Obi-Wan could not blame him. The T.A.R.D.I.S did not look like much from the outside at all. From what The Doctor told him, the camouflage device thingy in the T.A.R.D.I.S malfunctioned years ago on Earth and now the T.A.R.D.I.S is stuck as a bright blue box.

If Obi-Wan was to be honest though, he would have to say that there was a large probable chance that The Doctor just liked how the blue box looked and enjoyed knowing that he could find the T.A.R.D.I.S with ease.

“Don’t worry, Master Koon.” Obi-Wan smiled up at the Master, putting on his most innocent face. “It’s bigger on the inside.” And with that, Obi-Wan pushed open the unlocked door that was never locked for him and went inside. Donna and The Doctor were quick to follow behind him. He walked all the way down to the control panel before looking back over at Master Koon. “Come on Master!” He called.

The Jedi Master paused outside of the doors before walking very slowly inside, marvelling at how it was most definitely bigger on the inside than the outside. Obi-Wan understood that feeling. Even after six-months of traveling with The Doctor and Donna he still had trouble wrapping his head around how it all worked.

“What is this? How does it work?” Master Koon asked as the door shut behind him. Obi-Wan bounced on his toes, both excited and worried as to how the Jedi Master will react to being in the presence of a Time Lord. Obi-Wan had learned over the past six months that Time Lords have about the same reaction from people as the Jedi do. Some people love Time Lords, others… not so much to say the least.

“This is the T.A.R.D.I.S.” The Doctor grinned, waving his hand. “Time and Relative Dimensions In Space. She can get us anywhere and anywhen throughout the galaxy.”

Master Koon raised an eyebrow. “If that is the case, why has young Kenobi here been missing for the past four months?”

“Well… like we said earlier, the time thingy messed up a little. It was supposed to be only four minutes. But hey! Four months away to six months of travel is a pretty good exchange if you ask me!” The Doctor explained, walking around the control panel, pressing different buttons. “Now why don’t you sit over there.” The Doctor pointed at the small chair to the right. “I’ll have us at your Temple in a moment.”

Donna rolled her eyes at the Time Lord’s antics and sent another glare at Master Koon. Obi-Wan was beginning to feel sorry for the Council. Donna’s anger was like a supernova and she did not let things go easily, especially when it came to friends being hurt.

Obi-Wan sent a small, apologetic smile to Master Koon and moved to help The Doctor with the control panel. The past six months have taught him the ins and outs of the T.A.R.D.I.S and he is going to miss being able to work with Her.

The T.A.R.D.I.S launched in motions suddenly and Obi-Wan gave a whoop of laughter. He loved this feeling of flying, the twisting and turning and desperate need to hold onto something. It was so different to flying a ship on the simulators where everything is controlled and proper. Here it is just the wild, untamed power of the T.A.R.D.I.S hurling them through time and space.

There was no other feeling like it.

But perhaps they should have warned Master Koon before they took off, given how startled the Master feels in the Force.

As suddenly as the T.A.R.D.I.S took off the abrupt stopping of motion was just as fun. For Obi-Wan at least. Donna stumbled slightly, cursing The Doctor’s bad driving and Master Koon seemed to be holding onto the chair with the Force to keep himself upright.

Obi-Wan beamed up at The Doctor and rushed over to Master Koon. “Sorry about that Master, I should have warned you.” He apologised with a smaller smiled.

“It is… fine, young one.” The Jedi Master carefully pulled himself away from the chair and onto unsteady legs. “It is not the worst trip I have ever been on. Nor is this the strangest ship either.”

Obi-Wan’s smile grew as he pulled away from Master Koon, giving the older man some space. “So, Doctor where did we land?” He turned and asked his friend. The Doctor grinned at him and Obi-Wan couldn’t help but worry what that grin meant trouble.

“Oh, I landed in the Council Chambers. About five minutes after we left picked up Master Koon.” The Doctor said, pushing over the monitor screen that did indeed show the Council Chambers. And the full Council surrounding the T.A.R.D.I.S with lightsabers drawn. All the members were looking at the T.A.R.D.I.S with a range of fear and suspicion. Obi-Wan couldn’t blame them either, a blue box appearing out of nowhere is kind of terrifying.

“Doctor…” Obi-Wan groaned. Of course, he landed in the Council Chambers. Of course, he did. Obi-Wan put his head in his hands. Why couldn’t he have taken them to the outside of the Temple? It would have been easier to deal with and urgh, this was going to be a mess and a half to deal with.

“Okay.” Obi-Wan lifted his head and glared at The Doctor after a moment or two of wondering why he ever put up any of this. “We send Master Koon out first so that he can explain that we come in peace and then we all walk slowly out of the T.A.R.D.I.S not making any sudden movements because lightsabers are dangerous. Understood?”

“Of course lightsabers are dangerous! They are shiny glow sticks of death! And-!” Donna started before The Doctor placed a hand on her shoulder, settling her down slightly.

“Save the rant for now. You can yell at the people in charge of all this in a minute.” The Doctor soothed. Obi-Wan gave Master Koon an awkward smiled and gestured to the door.

“You first please Master.” He said, hoping the Master did as he asked. Master Koon looked at the three of them for a good long minute before nodding.

‘Yes. Very well.” He said. Obi-Wan let out a breath of relief. Even if the Master leaves the T.A.R.D.I.S and says that there are a bunch of mad people in the strange blue box, the Council is likely to be less inclined to stab them all if Master Koon is the first one they see.

Or at least that is what Obi-Wan hopes anyway.

The Doctor, Donna and Obi-Wan huddled around monitor screen as Master Koon left through the T.A.R.D.I.S doors. Yes, they could stand by the doors and watch up close but they got a better view as to what was happening with the monitor.

“Master Koon?!” Master Windu exclaimed, there was a look of surprise and confusion on his normally neutral face.

“Yes, my dear friend. It is I. And I have several… acquaintances whom wish to talk to you. Including our own missing Obi-Wan Kenobi who has not been as missing as we had once assumed. I do not believe any of them will leave their transport until everyone has disengaged their lightsabers.” Master Koon explained, holding his hands up in a surrender pose.

The Master of the Order narrowed his eyes before nodding and disengaging his purple blade. The rest of the Council followed his example. “There is an explanation for all this I assume?” Master Windu asked.

“I believe that it would be best to ask them yourself.” Master Koon answered, looking back at the doors of the T.A.R.D.I.S. Obi-Wan looked at his two dear friends and nodded. It was time to face the music.

Together, with Obi-Wan leading, they walked up to and out of the doors of the T.A.R.D.I.S.

Obi-Wan gave an awkward smile to all the Masters staring at the three of them. He could see relief and confusion on most of the Master’s faces, along with curiosity and concern.

Obi-Wan gave a low bow. “Hello Masters, it is good to see you all again. These are my companions. Donna Noble of planet Earth and The Doctor of Gallifrey. I have been traveling with the for the past six months and have now decided to return back to Coruscant.” Obi-Wan kept his tone as respectful as he could and chose his words carefully. He wanted to make sure that the Council did not think he had been kidnapped or worse.

He probably should have written less vague letters to Bant, now that he thinks about it.

“Hmmm. Gone four months you have, young Kenobi.” Master Yoda hummed, sitting back up on his chair.

“Gone six months I have, Master Yoda. Been four months for you, it has been.” He replied, raising an eyebrow. “This,” He waved his hand at the T.A.R.D.IS, “Is the T.A.R.D.I.S. It can travel through time and space. The Doctor, Donna and I have been travelling in the time that I was gone. But I have returned now.”

“If you could travel through time and space, why did you come back?” Master Windu asked, also taking his seat. The rest of the Council too settled back down now that there was no real ‘threat’.

Obi-Wan tilted his head slightly. “Because the Force told me this was where I needed to be.” He answered truthfully.

Master Yoda gave a low hum at his words before the small green Master looked over at The Doctor. “Time Lord, you are. Trouble follows where you go. Dangerous person you are, danger to other people who are near.”

The Doctor glared at the small Master but did not deny what was said. The On Coming Storm did not get his name by being only kind after all. In the six months that Obi-Wan had been traveling with The Doctor and Donna he had only seen The Doctor lose his temper once and that was enough for a life time in Obi-Wan’s opinion. 

There was an awkward and stilted silence for several long moments before Master Yaddle spoke up. “Gone many months you have, young Kenobi. Worried we have been. Letters to your friends you did send but little did you tell about where you were and if you were safe.”

Obi-Wan nodded in agreement. “Somethings could not be said in letters, Master Yaddle. But I was very much safe with The Doctor and Donna.”

“You said in your letters that you were almost eaten alive by a ‘large wooden dog with a flame thrower in its mouth’, if I remember what you wrote correctly.” Master Windu raised an eyebrow at him. “That does not sound safe to me.”

“Oh like your one to talk!” Donna pushed forward to stand up in front of Obi-Wan. “You are the ones who left a twelve-year-old boy alone in a busy spaceport with no adult supervision. If The Doctor and I weren’t there Obi-Wan could have been drugged and sold off into slave trade or worse!”

This statement shouted at the Council got some very awkward and guilty looks from nearly every member. A few Masters, whose names Obi-Wan simply could not remember, even shifted in their seats.

“We are aware that there was a breach in our policy for leaving initiates and Padawans alone when out of the Temple, miss Noble. And we are grateful to you and The Doctor for saving young Kenobi.” Master Windu spoke calmly. “But you took one of our younglings without permission. You essentially kidnapped him. Whether or not he was willing does not matter. You took one of our younglings and for the last four months we have been fearing the worst. The letters that young Kenobi sent were not enough to make us believe that he was fine nor safe at all.”

Obi-Wan swallowed thickly. Oh no. This is not going to end well.

“Now wait just a second!” The Doctor gently pushed Obi-Wan behind him and crossed his arms. “You can’t just accuse us of kidnapping! For one, Obi-Wan came with us willingly! And for another you were the ones who left him alone in the spaceport in the first place! And on top of that you lot managed to mess up a twelve-year old’s mental health enough that he did not care what happened to him! You sent a twelve-year-old boy off on his own with him believing that he was a failure and that there was something wrong with him!”

Obi-Wan blushed slightly. Yes, his mental state when he first started out on his adventure six months ago had been bad but hearing it stated out loud and so bluntly made him well awkward. The fact that Donna and The Doctor were yelling at the Council on his behalf was slightly mortifying. Almost as mortifying as the Council accusing Donna and The Doctor of kidnapping him.

“The Council acknowledges that we did make mistakes when it came to young Kenobi.” Master Windu twitched slightly, his voice strained. “That still does not take away the fact that you took Kenobi and disappeared for four months. Six months. However long it was for you. The Jedi are Kenobi’s legal guardians and you kidnapped him.”

“We did not kidnap him you idiots! You are missing the point!” Donna waved her hand. “You! All of you! Are the ones responsible here! Obi-Wan was lost and scared and we helped him! He came with us willingly and was happy to do so. You lot messed up big time! You don’t get to go around calling yourselves someone’s guardian when you don’t even take care of the kid!”

“Have always taken care of young Kenobi, we have.” Master Yoda sounded cross. “Cared for him since he was a babe, we have. Made mistakes, we did. Took young Kenobi from us, you did.”

“So that’s what this is about.” The Doctor’s voice went low, and his eyes narrowed. Obi-Wan felt a shiver go down his spine as he felt the controlled anger building inside of the Time Lord. “You are allowed to throw Obi-Wan away like he is a discarded toy because he did not fit into what you wanted but when he found himself something new to follow you get angry. Because he chose something other than you. Something other than the Jedi and the people who hurt him. You see him as a possession.”

“No!” Master Koon interrupted, horror in his voice. “Not at all.” He stood and held his hands out to each side as if to ward off any physically altercations. Which to be honest is probably a good thing because Donna looked more than willing to throw down with Master Yoda. “I think we all need to take a deep breath and calm ourselves. Mace, Master Yoda, there is no use in calling young Kenobi’s time away these last several months as a kidnapping. Obi-Wan went willingly with these two and has returned. Miss Noble and Doctor, please calm yourselves. There have been many mistakes made within the Order and we have been making efforts to fix them. Now that young Kenobi is back we can rectify the mistakes we made against him.”

“You keep saying ‘mistakes’. What mistakes were made?” The Doctor crossed his arms and straightened his back, clearly interested in what the Master had to say.

“Misinformation being spread. Truths being misheard and lies being taken as facts for starters.” Master Koon sighed. “Our Order is old and there are things that have not changed in a long time that should have been changed. We are working towards fixing what needs to be fixed and have implemented new rules because of what happened with young Kenobi.”

The Doctor and Donna shared a look, one that Obi-Wan could not decipher at all, before Donna spoke up again. “That still doesn’t change how you have treated Obi-Wan and no doubt the other children in this place.” She stated, waiting to see what they had to say about that.

Master Koon nodded and looked over at Master Windu who spoke. “We are aware. And we are doing our best to mend the hurt and pain we have unknowingly caused. It will take time but we will be able to change the Order for the better.”

The Doctor and Donna were silent for a moment before Donna spoke again. “I will believe it when I see it. For now, I want to see Qui-Gon Jinn or whoever the bastard is. He and I need to have a talk about humiliating children.”

Obi-Wan forced back a wince. It was one thing to yell at the Council but bringing Master Jinn into this too? Oh no, this was not going to be pretty. He had told Donna and The Doctor how he had felt being rejected and humiliated by the Jedi Master and while it was nice that they were willing to go above and beyond on his behalf, it was slightly embarrassing that they were doing so.

Master Koon nodded and sighed. “Qui-Gon is in the Temple and would more than willing to meet with you all, especially you young Kenobi.”

The Doctor and Donna seemed pleased with that. “Excellent. Please lead the way to him. We would like to get this chat over and done with as soon as possible.” The Doctor grinned sharply.

The Council shared a look before Master Koon sighed once more and gestured to the door. “I will take you to him. Would you mind possibly moving your… T.A.R.D.I.S before we leave though? It is rather in the way at the moment.”

The Doctor hummed and rocked back on his heels. “Nah. I’ll leave it here for now. Come along then. Let’s go and meet this Master Jinn person.”

The Kel Dor just sighed once more. “Of course. Please follow me.”

Obi-Wan gave a small, hesitant smile to the rest of the Council and shrugged his shoulders at the quizzing and confused looks he had received in return. This was not what he had in mind when he had first planned on coming back to the Jedi Temple but it will all work out.

He hopped it will anyway.

At least he was back home and the Force was singing in his ears that this was where he was meant to be. So he followed the long suffering Kel Dor Jedi Master out of the Council Chambers with The Doctor and Donna by his side and hoped that there would not be too much yelling when they finally meet Master Jinn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have a handful of chapters to go. Probably about three because this chapter managed to be over 3k. We are so close to the end and I am just so happy you have all enjoyed this story with me.
> 
> Please, if you have been liking the story leave a comment or Kudos. Both mean a lot to me as a writer and your continued support is the reason why this fic is what it is today.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan, The Doctor and Donna finally get to see Master Qui-Gon Jinn! And there is a lot of exposition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. I am alive. Sorry about the two month wait. Here is a new chapter.

The walk to Master Jinn’s quarters was slightly awkward.

Donna was still angry and annoyed. She was keeping it under control, like how the Guardians of the Whills taught her several months ago. The Doctor was not that much better. Whereas Donna was like a raging fire in the wind, The Doctor was the hidden rapid pools on Rankonkana; calm on the surface but twisting and turning where the eye could not see.

Master Plo more than likely could also feel Donna and The Doctor’s anger, but the Master said nothing of it. Instead, the Master Jedi gave a small history lesson about the Order and the Temple, pointing out various busts and architecture and explaining their significance to the Jedi. Obi-Wan was aware that they were going the long way around to where Master Jinn’s quarters were but he said nothing, hoping that the longer walk would calm his friends down a little.

Which it did, a little bit anyway. By the time they reached Master Jinn’s quarters, Donna no longer looked like she wanted to murder someone and The Doctor seemed to be calmer. When they did reach the door to the Jedi Master’s quarters, both Donna and The Doctor quietly allowed Master Jinn to introduce himself and let them into the room.

The room itself was spacious and warm. There was a small table in the middle of the room by some couches and a kitchenet on the far wall by what looks to be the bedroom. The whole area looked comfortable and homely.

There was an awkward silence between all of them for a few seconds before Donna marched up to Master Jinn and slapped the Jedi Master across the face.

Master Jinn winced and gave a painful smile down at Donna. “I deserved that.” He said rubbing his cheek.

Donna was gently pulled back by The Doctor, who looked slightly pleased. “You deserved that. And more.” Donna hissed. “You and this whole organisation of yours all need a damn good reality smack down to realised what the hell you have done to the children in your care.”

Master Jinn nodded in agreement. “We have already had one of those. Well, several of those if I am to be honest. A lot has happened in the past several months.” The Jedi Master paused before looking down at Obi-Wan. “Obi-Wan Kenobi; I owe you my deepest apologies for the way I treated you.”

It was weird to hear the older man say that. While there is a small little part of him that still felt resentment for the way he had been treated, the last six months had helped him to learn to move past a lot of what he had gone through and unlearn things he had been mistaught by the Order.

“I accept your apology, but I do want to know why you said those things.” Obi-Wan stated, chin raised and voice calm.

The Jedi Master quirked his lips and gestured at the couch. “Why don’t we all sit down, the explanation to everything would be a lot easier to give if we were all comfortable.”

Donna and The Doctor shared one of their looks that Obi-Wan could never fully understand before they both moved towards the couch. Obi-Wan and Master Plo followed them with Master Jinn behind them. Once they were all seated together, Master Jinn spoke.

“To put it simply; the reason why I spoke to you the way I did was because your words accidentally set off a panic attack.” Master Jinn said with a painful look. “I should not have lashed out at you the way I did and my having a panic attack is no excuse for what I said. I had gone to apologize to you the next day but by then you had been sent to space station.”

“Panic attack?” The Doctor tilted his head slightly, a frown appearing on his face.

Master Jinn nodded. “I am unfortunately prone to them. It is one of the reasons I do not and cannot have a Padawan. When young Kenobi here asked me to be his Master it was really the straw that broke the pack mules back after a very long week. It is no excuse, as I said. And I had gone to explain and apologize to young Kenobi but then he disappeared with you and well.” The Jedi Master waved his hand.

Master Plo spoke up. “I would like to add that young Kenobi here was not supposed to be left alone at the space station and that he should not have been sent there in the first place. But because he was, the Jedi Order was able to uncover a plot to harm our younglings from inside our Temple.”

“What do you mean by that?” Donna said with a frown. “Obi-Wan being humiliated and sent away was a good thing?”

Master Plo shook his head. “The humiliation no, the being sent away yes. If Obi-Wan had not been sent away like he was then Qui-Gon would not have gone to confront Master Windu about his reasons for doing so. It took us a while but we soon realised that Bruck Chan, the boy who had accused Obi-Wan of harming him and Master Windu himself, had been under the control of a Sith Master.”

Obi-Wan blinked in shock at that. He thought that the Sith were all gone, destroyed by their own Rule of Two philosophy. The fact that there had been a Sith in the Temple who had managed to control both Master Windu and Bruck was just mind boggling.

“Is Bruck okay?” Obi-Wan asked with a frown. From what he could remember from his classes in the Temple and from what he learnt out while traveling with The Doctor and Donna, being mind controlled could have ill effects on people. Redirecting someone’s attention is one thing but full control of someone’s actions can do a lot of damage.

Thankfully Master Plo nodded and said. “Yes, young Bruck Chan is well. Our mind healers worked to help fix the damage that was done. He has been eager to speak to you in person. I believe he wants to also apologize for his actions.”

“How did you find out they were being controlled?” The Doctor asked, frowning and looking confused. “Also, I was under the impression that the Sith were gone? Or at least the original Sith’s anyway. These new Sith’s though, weren’t they supposed to have been defeated by the Jedi years ago?”

Master Jinn sighed and looked tired. “To answer your questions, I realised something was wrong with Mace when he could not fully answer my questions about why he had not followed protocol for sending away a youngling who has either aged out or has shown signs of not having the right mentality to be within the Order. Since Mace was one of the ones who updated these protocols himself, it was disturbing to see him deflect and ignore my questions. So, I knocked him out and took him to the healers.” The Master shrugged as if knocking someone out was a completely normal reaction to suspecting something is wrong with your friend.

“You knocked him out?” Donna raised her eyebrows at Master Jinn. She seemed to share the same thoughts as Obi-Wan about the strangeness of knocking out one’s friend.

The older Master nodded. “I have known Mace Windu since we were younglings. His behaviour was disturbing. The healers were able to determine that he was under the control of a Dark Sider. Once we realised that fact we pulled Bruck Chan aside and checked him over too. We found the same energy was on the youngling and set about healing and helping him too.”

“You said you uncovered a plot to harm the children? What plot was that and has it been resolved?” The Doctor asked, looking at both Master Plo and Master Jinn with a serious expression. “Because we don’t want to send Obi-Wan back to an environment where he could get hurt.”

Master Plo leaned back in his chair. “The plot was to slowly take our younglings away from the safety of the Order, much like how young Kenobi was. Force Sensitive children are a rarity and they could either be sold off into slavery or they could be taken and retrained in the ways of the Sith. From what we have found out so far is that Obi-Wan was the first they have tired to take. It was no coincidence that the man you helped apprehend was a slaver. We have put in place many new security measures to protect out younglings. Obi-Wan is quite safe with us.”

“And this Sith Lord, person, whatever, what happened to them?” Donna asked, sharing a look with The Doctor.

“He escaped.” Master Jinn stated. “But he is being hunted down by Jedi Shadows. They will be able to track him down and either put a stop to him or capture him and take him to a prison that will hold him.”

“So, Obi-Wan is safe here?” The Doctor asked. “And all of your other younglings? There is no way that this Sith can get in and do that again?”

Master Plo nodded. “Yes, Obi-Wan is safe here. As are all of our younglings. We have put into place more security, as we said. And while it is not impossible for the Sith to get back into the Temple, he would not be able to do it without everyone knowing that he was there. We are taking ever step we can to ensure the safety of our younglings and our fellow Jedi.”

There was silence for a few minutes as everyone digested what had been said. Obi-Wan had not thought that things had been this bad or that there could have been a Sith involved. Never in his wildest dreams had he thought that any of this could happen. A Sith, an actual real life Sith had been in their Temple and had controlled both Bruck and Master Windu. It was a terrifying thought. There has to be more to the story and Obi-Wan was eager to find out more.

But before he could ask either Master to go into more detail about what had happened, Donna spoke up and said. “I take it that Obi-Wan’s friends have been eagerly awaiting his return, right? And they are probably all excited to see him. Why don’t we send Obi-Wan down to his friends and let them speak to each other?” Her smile was slightly sharp.

“Oooh that is a good idea!” The Doctor grinned and Obi-Wan silently cursed in his mind. Of course, they were both going to still be angry.

“You guys just want me out of the room so you can both yell and swear at Master Plo and Master Jinn, don’t you?” Obi-Wan frowned at them. He was thirteen, he didn’t need to be sent out of the room while The Doctor and Donna yelled at the two Masters or possibly the Council if they got the chance again.

Master Jinn gave a laugh. “No, no. It is fine. She is right in saying that your friends have been eager to see you. Padawan Bant should be done with classes for the day. You should go and see her and send her Master down here to us. I am sure Tahl would very much enjoy having Miss Noble yell at us.”

Donna looked over at Obi-Wan, giving him a softer smile than the one she gave the two Masters. “Obi-Wan, I know that you don’t like being sent away from the conversation, but I think it would be best for this conversation not to happen around underaged ears. You said that you did want to see your friend Bant first, didn’t you?”

Obi-Wan pouted slightly. He could tell there was probably another reason as to why Donna and The Doctor wanted him to leave the room but he decided not to push it. In the last six months of traveling with them, neither The Doctor or Donna had lead him astray. He was willing to trust them with this. If they needed him out of the room he would leave the room. Though he cannot say that he is happy about it.

“Okay.” He nodded before looking over at Master Jinn. “What room should I be going to?” He asked.

The Jedi Master gave him the room number and directions. Obi-Wan stood and walked to the door, he would have liked to have stayed to hear what Donna and The Doctor wanted to talk about with the two Masters but he was definitely excited about seeing Bant again. He wondered if any of his other friends were also in the Temple. It would be great to see them all again.

And he would need to track down Bruck, if he was still in the Temple. They both needed to sit down and have a talk about what happened between them. They had never been friends, nor had they overly liked each other but Obi-Wan had never hated Bruck and he was sure now that Bruck did not hate him.

He gave the Masters and his friends a smile before he palmed open the door and ran down the hall. He was going to go see Bant!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have decided that once this fic is done I am more or less going to be finished with this universe. I was orginally going to continue the series with Qui-Gon Story 'When Dancing the spiders lair, try not to touch his web' but have decided that I am done with this universe.
> 
> This fic has been amazing. Somehow, against all odds, this story has reached over 700 kudos. 700 kudos my friends. This is just amazing. I am going to finish this story and once I am done I am going to go back and edit the first couple of chapters because I forgot to do that before I posted them up (mainly because I honestly didn't think anyone was going to read this story other than a few friends from Tumblr) but I am pretty much done. There should be about 3-4 chapters left. Less if I make the chapters longer. But we are almost done my friends.
> 
> Thank you guys so much for your continued support. If you like the story please leave a kudos or comment because they mean the world to me.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exposition and explanations!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. I am sorry for the four month wait. This chapter was a bitch to write. Please enjoy.

Donna glared at both Jedi Masters as soon as Obi-Wan was out of the room, running off to go and see his friends with a joy that was as bright as the sun. Good, Obi-Wan has been looking forward to seeing his friends again and him being out of the room was a good opportunity to find out everything that had happened and to possibly yell at the two men before her.

“Right then, I want a full explanation. From start to finish as to what the hell happened and whether or not it is truly safe for Obi-Wan to come back to this place.” Donna demanded, eye narrowed. Obi-Wan may not have picked up on it but she sure to hell noticed that the two men before her had not told everything in their explanation.

Master Plo, the alien man with the weird face mask thing sigh and nodded. “What we told you was essentially what happened. But we will elaborate a further if you so desire.”

The Doctor nodded, face serious. “From what you said earlier, there seemed to be a lot of coincidences that happened. Like Master Jinn just so having a panic attack and Obi-Wan just so happening to be sent away soon after while he is in a distressed state. How much of this did the Sith plan and how much of it was pure luck?”

Master Jinn nodded and rubbed his chin. “Technically, most of what happened had more than likely been planned by the Sith.” He let out a low breath and shook his head, looking regretful. “My panic attack and the two of you meeting Obi-Wan were probably the only coincidences that happened. One way or another either Obi-Wan Kenobi or Bruck Chan would have been sent away from the Order. Whether they aged out or were sent away unjustly like Obi-Wan had been, they would have eventually ended up at the space station within the month. My having a panic attack was simply an opportunity that the Sith took.”

Donna frowned at the human looking Jedi. “Has the Sith taken anyone else? And why Obi-Wan and Bruck? What is so special about them? Why would this Sith guy want to take them over instead of, I don’t know, an actually older and trained Jedi?” She asked, this whole master plan of kidnaping children did not really make sense to her. Then again, evil master plans rarely make sense to her and when they do, Donna often finds herself wishing that she could claim ignorance because there are some really messed up individuals in the universe, that’s for sure.

“Young children around Obi-Wan and Bruck’s age are easily manipulated. Young children this age experiencing emotional distress are even more so. Normally, when a child is aged out of the Order there is clear talks between the child and Master Windu. Mace will explain what is happening, where the child is going and what will happen to them after they leave the Order and join the Corps. This helps ease some of the distress they may face. Not all of it, seeing as we are talking about a child who is leaving their home and going somewhere they have never been before, but what happened with Obi-Wan was a one-time event.” Master Jinn explained with a frown of his own.

The Doctor titled his head slightly to the side. “Oh… So the Sith wanted to condition and groom Obi-Wan or Bruck into being a Sith. But why them? You didn’t answer that.” Donna nodded in agreement. Why Obi-Wan and Bruck? Was it because they were the only ones available or something else?

Master Plo gave a low hum. “The Sith wanted either or possibly both boys as their apprentice, yes. And as for why…” The Jedi sighed. “They were the only two younglings available to the Sith. Older Jedi, Knights and Padawan’s alike, are all trained to deal with the temptation of the dark side and their own emotions. They have support networks a youngling does not and they are taught to recognise signs of a Darksider. Normally, we have many Masters who are ready and available to take a Padawan. This year there is a shortage of Masters, due to recent deaths caused by slavers and pirates who did not take lightly to the Jedi trying to shut their operations down. Only one of the boys would have likely gained a Master by their birthday.”

“And when they reached their birthday…” Donna trailed off.

“They would have been in emotional distress and would have been sent away. Which meant the Sith would have had the chance to just pick either of them up and whisk them away without anyone really noticing.” The Doctor finished.

Master Jinn shook his head. “We would have noticed, but perhaps not in time to save them. As far, the Sith has not taken nor tried to take anyone else. We believe it was trying to plan for the long term and manipulate our systems and rules regarding younglings to take more at a later date. We are extremely lucky that we managed to uncover what was happening when we did, for the consequences would have been dire otherwise.”

Donna leaned back on her chair and stared at both of the Jedi hard, trying to tell if they were lying or not. What they had said was mildly horrifying, if she was to be honest. The Doctor and her had encountered those who seek out children to use them as soldiers before. Both of them had witnessed what can happen to those children who get taken by such people. The outcome of those situations was always sickening and devastating to experience.

Obi-Wan was lucky, more than lucky, that she and The Doctor had found him then they had. To think that their sweet, little, adventurous boy could have ended up in the hands of a Sith? A being that those monk guys, the Guardians of the something or rather, said were pretty much pure evil who continue to chose to be evil for power and stuff. It made her feel a little sick to think as to what could have happened.

The Doctor seemed to share her thoughts.

“You said you have put into place ways to stop this from happening again. What do you mean by that?” The Doctor asked, voice neutral. Donna hated that voice, she could barely tell what The Doctor was feeling at the best of times, seeing as he was such a great actor who only let himself show what he was really feeling when he was really angry or really happy, but when he used that voice she honestly was at a loss as to what he was thinking or feeling.

“Well…” Master Plo started looking over at Jinn. “For one the age limit for younglings aging out has been raised to fifteen. All students who age out must now be escorted by a Master from the Council and a mind healer to their destination. Regular mind and soul checks are to be done on all Masters to ensure that they are both healthy and not under any control. There are a few other little things too such as a buddy system for younglings and Padawans and the such as well.”

Donna nodded, somewhat understanding and agreeing with what was said. Buddy systems for the kids would be good. And for the teens as well. Getting checked for mind control was also smart and so was getting a ‘Master’ to escort the kids who age out.

“We are doing all we can to improve on the old ways.” Master Jinn said. “For many years the Jedi have become stagnate and compliant with how things were. We have allowed ourselves to become vulnerable and open to attacks from those who wish to harm our youngest members. It will take time to fix the wrongs in our system but future generations to come will be safer.”

“And Obi-Wan, what will be happening to him now that he is back here?” The Doctor asked with a slight tilt of his head. “He has technically aged out.”

Jinn gave a small smile at that, and seemed amused. “By the old system he may have aged out but with the new one that we have just created he is still within the age limits. What happens to Obi-Wan is up to him. He can continue his studies here as a youngling and wait and see if he is chosen by a Master. He could join the Corps of his own free will or he could simply stay within the Order and train to be one of the many staff members we have around the Temple. If he so wishes it, the Order can sponsor Obi-Wan going to the local university. The future is open for Obi-Wan to decide.”

Donna and The Doctor shared a look. It sounded alright. The Jedi seemed to have learnt from their mistakes and there is a good chance that Obi-Wan would be safe and happy here. They both wanted the best for their young friend and Obi-Wan was dead set on coming back here. Because the Force was telling him to or whatever.

The door to the room whooshed open loudly and suddenly, startling Donna out of her thoughts. By the door now stood a tall woman who was sporting a large and happy grin and a cane.

“Sorry to interrupt, but Obi-Wan said that you wanted to see me?” So this must be Tahl. The tall Jedi woman walked her way over to the couch with ease, it wasn’t until she got closer that Donna realised that the reason why she had the cane was because she was blind.

Jinn grinned at the woman and nodded. “Technically yes. It was more Miss Nobel and The Doctor wished to yell at us and demand explanations without a youngling present.”

The woman, Tahl, laughed at that and sat herself comfortably down on the couch. “Oh that I can understand. I take it you two are the ones whom Obi-Wan mentioned in his letters to Bant?”

Donna nodded, feeling a little stupid doing so seeing as the other woman was blind. Or something like that. “We are. I take it Obi-Wan made it to you room okay?” She asked.

“Obi-Wan is safe and well. He is catching up with Bant and a few of their friends who were having a small study session with Bant. They are quite safe where they are together.” Tahl answered, a small smile on her face. “Now, have these two given you good enough explanations for what you needed to know?”

“They have so far.” The Doctor answered, rubbing his chin. “There is only one thing I want to know for certain; is Obi-Wan going to be safe here?”

The three Jedi shared a look and Tahl answered hesitantly, her smile disappearing and a serious look appearing on her face. “Yes and no. Being a Jedi means that you are often exposed to violence and hatred. Even those who are not out actively in warzones or negotiating peace treaties are exposed to hate and anger from the public who is always ready to demonize us. That will never change. But the new changes that we have begun to put into place within our Order will make things a lot safer for our brothers and sisters. Obi-Wan will be as safe as any other Jedi within our Order and he will always be cared for no matter what. “

“What happened with the Sith will never happen again.” Master Plo added. “We have taken every step possible to ensure it does not happen again and we will be forever vigilant against such attacks from now on.”

Honestly, that was probably going to be the best answer they are going to get from the Jedi as a whole. The Jedi also wanted the best for Obi-Wan and the other children in this place and Donna knew from experience that change could be slow but when change is done right it can bring about a brighter and better future for the next generation to come.

Tahl was right in saying that Obi-Wan probably wouldn’t be fully safe as a Jedi. Donna has seen the hate against the Jedi while on their travels with Obi-Wan and knew that it could be bad. But that could be said against many different alien races and people back home on Earth. There will always be those who hate unjustly and seek to harm those for whatever reason.

The fact that the Jedi seem to recognise that and are willing to work around the hate to protect their own was a good sign.

“If you want, I can give you a list of all the new changes the Order is implementing if that will ease your mind?” Tahl stated. “From Obi-Wan’s letters, I know that you are both protective of him. Which is really understandable given how you met.”

Donna nodded at that and glanced over at The Doctor. “That would be great, actually. I want to know everything there is to know.” The Doctor said. “All we want is for Obi-Wan to be safe. We want all of your children to be safe and away from harm.”

The three Jedi nodded in agreement. “As do we.” Master Jinn sighed. “I will grab my Data Pad for you Tahl.”

“Good.” Tahl smiled over at Jinn with surprising accuracy. Was she fully blind? Or partially blind? Or was this a Force thingy that allowed her to know where Jinn was? Donna wondered but kept her questions to herself. It would be kinda rude to ask a stranger about how blind they were.

“Once I am done showing you what the new changes are, we should all head down to my rooms and see how the younglings are. We can all go and talk to the Council together about what happens next with Obi-Wan.” Tahl suggested as Jinn handed her the Data Pad.

Donna and The Doctor shared one last look before nodding. “That sounds good. Now, tell us about these changes and how they work.” She demanded. They will find out everything to know about these changes and how they will affect Obi-Wan’s safety.

But from what they have heard so far from the three Jedi before them, Obi-Wan looked like he was going back into safe hands. Which did set Donna’s mind to rest a little. Obi-Wan was her young friend and she would be damned if she let him stay somewhere unsafe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The quality of this chapter was kinda eh but I am posting it because I want this story to be finished before the end of the year. That is the goal anyway.
> 
> There should be one or two chapters after this one, depending on how I manage to write the chapters out. 
> 
> Thank you guys for your continuous support of this story. It means so much to me. If you have enjoyed the story so far please leave a comment or kudos. I love hearing from you guys!
> 
> I will try and get another chapter out soonish. This story will be done by the end of the year. I hope.


End file.
